Lost - James' Pokemon Journey
by InfamousVenous
Summary: After a freak storm, James has found himself in the world of Pokemon. Everything he had known about them was wrong. Having no clue about where he is, or what is happening to him, James travels across Sinnoh with the most unlikely of friends. With only Spear Pillar as a destination, he must journey across the land, facing dangers at every turn. Rated M.
1. Storm

**_Chapter 1_**

"Galactic grunts!" Darrel shouted. "Tear them apart!"

James watched the group of 60 or so people and Pokemon rush towards James' small group, with the intention of murder.

James looked back a few days to see how he had gotten himself into that predicament.

_-2 weeks earlier-_

**BOOM!**

The thunder rolled across the sky, snapping James out of his reverie of self pity. He had been staring at himself in the mirror. He brushed his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes.

Now that he was on the topic of eyes, he wondered why his changed colour. They turned different shades of blue, but were usually stormy grey. He strode over to the scale. He stepped onto it. It said 200.

_That's normal for someone who's almost 15. _He told himself, and then he shook his head. No, he couldn't fool himself. He stepped off the scale. He straightened his blue shirt that varied shades, dark blue jeans, dragon necklace, watch, and then walked out of the bathroom.

He walked through his kitchen, and into the living room. He picked up his DSi and continued to try and beat the Elite Four. He had been trying to beat them for the last hour. Every time he got close, his entire team fainted.

"James, come here. I would like to measure you." His mother called him. James sighed.

"Just wait a minute!" He told her. "I need to beat this before school starts tomorrow. It's my goal, I need to beat this before summer vacation is over."

"Excuse me? I said come here." She said sternly. James just sighed and put down his DSi. He walked over to his mom. "Up against the wall." She said. He did exactly that. She drew a small line on the wall above his head. She then took out the measuring tape, and checked the height. "Geez James. You're 5'10. Honestly! It's like you grow a few centimeters every night." She joked. James just rolled his eyes, and walked back to the living room. He was a teenager, he did grow a couple of centimeters, just not every night. More like every other night.

He sat down on the couch, and opened his DSi again. He wasn't even 5 seconds in before his little sister walked up to him.

"What'cha playing?" She asked.

"Pokemon." He responded bluntly, waiting for the speech that was about to follow.

"Why are you playing Pokemon?" She laughed. "It's for little kids. You should be doing something other than that. I still play that, but your almost fifteen. You should have stopped by now."

"Go away." He told her. He was too busy for her garbage. She smirked evilly.

"Dad!" She called. "James is making fun of me!"

"James!" His dad shouted. "Leave her alone!" He was in the other room.

James just sighed. "Yes." He mumbled under his breath. He didn't want anything else to stop him from completing his goal. But his sister wasn't done bugging him.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed. "James! Don't hit me!" She shouted.

"James! Your grounded!" His father shouted. It was his little brother that came to his defense.

"He didn't do anything!" His little brother exclaimed. James was touched that he would care. "She's lying!"

Their mother walked up to the three of them. "What happened?" She asked angrily. His little sister opened her mouth to spew out some bullshit, but his brother beat her to it.

"He was sitting there, and then she came up, and started making stuff up!" He exclaimed with the enthusiasm that kids have.

"Is that true?" His mom asked. His little sister squirmed in place, and guiltily fessed up. Her punishment wasn't severe. She was sent to her room. James felt a little better now that she was caught.

_Flash!_

The bright flash brought James' attention back towards the DSi. The red light was flashing, indicating that it was almost out of power. He quickly slammed it shut, and then raced through his house, slipping on the linoleum floor of the kitchen. He jumped over his dog, who gave a startled yelp, and then raced into his room. He quickly grabbed the cord, and tugged on it hard, ripping the plug out of the wall, and fraying the cord a little bit. He then rushed throughout his house, sliding on the linoleum once again, smashing his knee onto the counter. He raced back into the living room, plugged it in, and ran back to the DSi. It was almost empty. He picked it up, and leapt for the cord, smashing onto the floor. He plugged it in, and breathed a sigh of relief. That could have been bad. He hadn't saved for 5 hours.

"JAMES!" Both his parents shouted at the same time. "If you want to run around go outside!"

**KA-BOOM! **

The thunder finally went off. Closing his DSi, he went outside. He loved to watch thunderstorms. Even though it was still day, the clouds layer was so thick, it blocked out most of the sunlight, making the street lights come on. James stared up at the sky. The clouds were black and purple. It looked as if an evil castle should be placed into the setting of this. It would have made a perfect evil fortress setting. He quickly walked back inside, now that it started raining.

_-3 hours later-_

James quietly sneaked out of his room, and made his way across the house. His parents sent him to bed an hour ago, and had made him leave his DSi in the family room so that he wouldn't stay up all night playing it. He had made a plan, and stayed awake, waiting until his parents had fallen asleep before slipping back into the living room.

_Flash!_

**KA-BOOM!**

James forgot about completing the game for a second, and went to the front door. He quietly slipped on his grey and blue Champion shoes, and then slowly opened the front door, trying not to make any noise, as his parents room was right beside him. He stepped out into the cold, dark night.

It was absolutely breathtaking. The clouds were swirling almost directly above him. They were purple due to the constant lightning strikes, and he blinked every time it thundered. It looked as if he were inside of a horror movie. It looked amazing, with clouds charging up static electricity, and then releasing it in huge blasts of plasma throughout the sky. It made him think about how something ordinarily so fluffy and innocent could change into a deadly monster so quickly.

_FLASH - **CRACK!**  
><em>

The storm was almost directly above him. Deciding that he didn't want to get struck by lightning, he went back inside. He walked back to the couch forgetting that he didn't take off his shoes.

He picked up his DSi once again, and made his character approach the elite four challenge for what would have to be the final time. He needed sleep before the first day of school, and it was already getting late. It was nearing 2'o clock, and he needed at least 5 hours of sleep before school started.

After he failed to defeat the Elite Four multiple times, he was slowly getting his Pokemon stronger. He beat the first Elite Four member without losing any Pokemon. He then proceeded to beat the 2nd and 3rd member while only losing two of the weaker members of his team. He barely defeated the fourth member because of the super effective moves. James then used revives and full restores to fully heal all of his Pokemon.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, semi-quietly, "I can actually do it!" He then walked up to the champion

"One look tells me many things about you. Together, you and your Pokemon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means you triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you. That's enough talking. Let's get on with why you are here. I, Cynthia, accept your challenge as the Pokemon League Champion! There won't be any letup from me!" Said champion Cynthia.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" whispered James to his DSi impatiently. "I can't be awake for much longer!"

The battle started. Cynthia threw out her first Pokemon Spiritomb. With a couple of well thought out attacks, James destroyed it in 3 moves.

Cynthia then proceeded to release her next Pokemon: Gastrodon. The Gastrodon was K.O.'ed, but not until after it poisoned one of his Pokemon.

Cynthia then threw Roserade into the fray. James eventually knocked it out, but not without it taking out 2 of his own team members. Now with 2 of his Pokemon knocked out, and 1 poisoned, he was starting to get a little nervous.

Cynthia then released her next in line onto the field. Lucario was a little hard to beat, but was taken out swiftly with the use of one of his flying types. Milotic was then put into the battle. That one was a little harder to take down, with it taking out one of James's team members before finally fainting.

James was down to 3 Pokemon, with one of them poisoned. He was actually feeling excited at the thought of finally beating Cynthia. But he also knew that her next, and final Pokemon would be the toughest of all.

"I won't let this end yet! This match is too fun to let it end this easily!" Cynthia shouted. She then proceeded to release her Garchomp from it's capsule.

The battle ensued. As hard as he tried, James could just not seem to beat it. One time he almost had it, and then Cynthia decided to be rude and use a full restore on Garchomp.

"Bitch!" James whispered furiously at his device. The Garchomp then took out 2 of his 3 Pokemon, leaving only the poisoned one left. He threw it out. Each turn the poor Pokemon took damage from not only Garchomp, but also from poison. James at this point was completely furious! His hands were shaking uncontrollably and he wasn't thinking straight anymore. He selected the wrong move accidentally. At that point he was silently screaming at his DSi, completely sure that if he lost, that he would throw his DSi at the wall.

He watched in complete disbelief as the Garchomp's health bar slowly, agonizingly, made it's way down to 0.

_Critical Hit! It's Super Effective!_

"That was excellent. Truly, an outstanding battle. You gave the support your Pokemon needed to maximize their power. And you guided them with certainty to secure victory. You have both passion and calculating coolness. Together, you and your Pokemon can overcome any challenge that may come your way. Those are the impressions I got from our battle. I'm glad I got to take part in the crowning of Sinnoh's new Champion!" stated Cynthia.

James was in such a state of disbelief and happiness, that he didn't notice the storm outside getting progressively worse. Lightning flashed so often that it should have come with an epilepsy warning. The thunder was so constant that it just became background noise.

Cynthia then proceeded to start a long and boring conversation with James' character, which he quickly sped through. He didn't give a single crap about what she had to say. He just wanted to get to the end of the game.

Cynthia took James' character to the back room, where they had the picture gallery. James was almost bouncing on his feet at that point. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Almost there!" he almost yelled, completely forgetting the fact that he was supposed to be asleep. The DSi top screen zoomed into the picture with all of James's Pokemon standing with him. The picture slowly faded to black, with a word coming up in sparkly gold font that James had been waiting to see for the last 5 days.

_Congra-_

**KA-BOOM!**

The thunder was so loud that it broke the windows behind James. He felt all of his hairs stand on end. He saw a bolt of plasma streak throughout his living room, and strike the charger that was still connected to his DSi. He watched, almost as if it was in slow motion, only to tease him about the impending strike, the electricity raced up the cord towards his hands. He could see that the cord was melting instantly after the current passed through that section. James could see bolts of plasma jumping and arching through the air, coming off of the cord. The electricity made it's way through the DSi, making it explode. It then jumped towards James, seeking an output into the ground.

James was struck by lightning. He felt a searing pain throughout his body, and then fell back against the couch as unconsciousness suddenly overtook him.


	2. Waking

_**Chapter 2**_

Almost blinding pain. That, and being very stiff, (in more ways than one) were all that James could feel as he slowly gained conscious.

"Ugh-What happened?" He groaned while still trying to see where he was. Everything was white, and the furthest he could see was what he assumed to be two feet in front of him. He hadn't the foggiest idea of what had happened to him.

_Thump! Thump! Thump_! Someone was coming down a set of stairs. _That's funny_ James thought, he believed that his house didn't have stairs.

"Oh, Kyle, I'm glad your awake!" Stated what sounded to be a woman. She was turned away from James at the moment as his vision range slowly extended, removing some of the white from his field of view."I came home after you had your party last night, and I saw you sleeping on the couch. I didn't want to bother you because I had assumed you had been drinking. I bet you have a hangover now don't you? You silly boy, I'll just make you some coffee to help with th-" She stopped short, with her eyes going wide with shock.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" She screamed, so loudly that James thought that his eardrums would rupture.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!_

Someone raced down a flight of stairs, sounding almost as if a herd of elephants fell down it.

"Mom!?" Someone James assumed was 17 asked. "What's wron- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" The obviously male voice shouted.

"Wha?" was all that James said, still in lots of pain from a massive headache, but he was no longer as stiff (in both senses) or sore.

Almost immediately, a Machamp broke through the side door, all four arms clenched up as the hands were held in tight fists, ready to defend his mistress.

"GET HIM OUT!" The woman practically shrieked.

Without warning, the Machamp picked up James and threw him through the front door, literally. The door smashed into tiny pieces, with James sailing through it, and smashing back first against a tree in what looked like a front yard, or at least what looked like a front yard, with him shooting through the air and all.

WHUMP! James had all of the air knocked out of him as he hit the rather solid oak tree. He curled up and retched a little, at having been hit that hard. He had little to no time to recover as the rather large Machamp stomped towards him.

Now, most Machamp's are about 5 foot 3. This one was not. This one was 7 and a half freaking feet tall.

James swiftly sat up, trying to move away from the hulking 7 and a half foot monster stomping towards him. Coughing up a little blood, he tried to crawl away, only to have the four armed monster pin him up against the solid oak tree.

"SHIT!" James shouted, as the great beast looked ready to punch his face into oblivion.

The Machamp started a little at the loud noise and reflexively punched. Luckily, James ducked in time, with the huge hand sailing over his head and striking the tree behind him.

CRACK! The huge tree was snapped solidly off of it's base. It landed on the ground with a resounding THUD.

"MY TREE!" Screamed the woman. This only infuriated the Machamp further. James ducked out of there like nobody's business. He knew that if he was a second too late, he would have a pancake for a face. James didn't like that image.

James proceeded to race throughout the town that he found himself in, being chased by an enraged Machamp. If the situation wasn't so life threatening, and if James were watching this happen while standing off to the side, he would have found this so funny that he couldn't breath. It almost looked like something you would play the Benny Hill theme to.

But as it was, this was not a humorous situation for James. He suddenly doubled back, sending the Machamp flying past him, not being able to slow down in time. James raced back towards the house, now with people flying out of the way, as they wanted to get as far as possible from the infuriated Machamp. James soon noticed that the tree was actually several feet wide, and was incredibly tall. He saw a small opening towards the base of the tree near where it was broken off.

Without thinking twice, James barreled towards that opening, and dove right through it, with the Machamp only a foot away. The Machamp soon noticed that James may actually slip away from him, and made a wild grab for James. Machamp narrowly missed, and only succeeded in untying James's shoelace.

The tree was too big for Machamp to go around, and Machamp was too big to fit through that opening. The Machamp was almost acting feral at that point. He tried lifting the enormous tree out of the way, but only succeeded in dropping it on his foot.

James had lost him, but he knew not for long. Seeing a forest, he raced towards it, hoping that the Machamp would be too slow in avoiding all of the trees, and would lose him in the forest.

Someone gave a startled shriek as James went flying past them. This someone was Cynthia. She has blonde hair, grey eyes, and all black clothing. "Wait!" She cried, now seeing where he was going. "Don't go in there! It's Pokemon mating season!" But her cries were unheard.

James was now at the edge of the forest, and ducked under the branches that would normally persuade other people to not enter. He kept running until he tripped on a root and fell flat on his face, making a splat sound.

James got up and dusted himself off. Now not running for his life, he looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest, he could tell that much. It was very lush and green, being that kind of green that looked like nothing had disturbed it for years. He then looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, as if a great storm had passed, with rays of sunshine piercing through the thick cloud layer in some spots. He looked for the sun, trying to determine the time, but not succeeding, as the clouds were too numerous. He suddenly got an itch on his left wrist, and went to scratch it, but felt something blocking his attempts at relief. It was his watch. James was so busy running for his life, that he hadn't realized that what he had on him yesterday, was actually with him in this strange place.

He quickly tugged his iPod Touch 4 out of his pocket. He looked above the picture of the Tardis on his lock screen and checked the time. His iPod Touch 4 said that it was 3:47 am, while his watch said that it was 7:13 pm. Quickly noticing that none of these were right, he decided that later he would ask around for the time. He put his iPod back into his right hand pocket and kept walking.

He was lost.

_-One hour later-_

It got dark really quickly. James didn't even notice that he was walking for an hour, until he decided to check his watch again. It looked like it was at about 8:15 pm.

"Crap, have I really been walking for this long?" he asked to no one in particular. "I really need to find some place to spend the night or some-" James quickly quieted, hearing a rustling sound coming from the left of him, inside of a bush. A rather tall bush. "Who's there?" He whispered cautiously. When you almost die several times in one day, you tend to be a little nervous.

James slowly crept closer to the bush, while his mind started repeating the phrase "curiosity killed the cat" in his head. Hoping that it wasn't true, he crept closer still, almost on his knees at this point to see what was in there.

He used his right hand to slowly part the bush, while reaching in further with his left hand to see what was in there. Brown eyes peered back at him. It appeared to be a dog of some sort. And it looked scared as hell.

It suddenly lashed out at him, biting down hard on his left hand. It let go and ran just as suddenly as it attacked him.

"OW! Why the heck would it do that!? It drew blood too! That little-" James was cut off from his complaining as he heard what almost sounded like someone kicking a puppy. It was an awful yelping shrieking noise. It was an awful sound that made James cringe. As much as he hated that dog-like thing, he couldn't just let it get hurt, even if it did bite him.

He ran the direction he saw the dog-thing go. As he turned a corner, he saw a group of 12 of those dog-like creatures surrounding the one that bit him. James now knew what they were. They were Growlithes, but he wasn't sure how they could exist, Pokemon weren't real.

_Even if they aren't real I still have to help that one_ he thought to himself. Then he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. The group surrounding the Growlithe were all males, as he could tell by their rather large erections. _The one that bit me must be a female,_ he reasoned, _that's why it bit me. She must have been terrified of the males_. Even though he still didn't like the female Growlithe, he knew he had to help her. She looked like she didn't want to be mounted.

James knew from the Pokemon games that he played, that a Growlithe to be female is rare. It was a 1/4 chance of being a female, and that isn't enough to repopulate the entire Growlithe race.

"HEY!" James shouted, "Leave her alone!" He couldn't stand by and do nothing. He couldn't let someone or something raped by a group of horny guys.

The leader of the group stepped forwards. It was a Growlithe, and it stood at about 4 feet tall. It looked at him as if to say, _What are you going to do about it?_

"I swear, if you touch her, you will get your ass handed to you!" He shouted menacingly.

The leader looked at him and started rolling on the ground, making strange little growling noises, which James could only assume was laughter. He then stood up on all fours and gave him a look that said, _You and what army?_

The leader then sauntered over to the surrounded Growlithe. She was too scared to move, fearing for her life that if she fought back, they wouldn't hold back and rape her until she bled. She didn't move as the leader went up behind her and wrapped his front legs around her chest. She seemed to be crying non-stop at this point. She knew that she would be raped, and nothing could stop it from happening. The leader got his dick lined up with her entrance, and was about to thrust forward. He had the look of a savage now.

"Get off of her you BITCH!" James screamed. He had no idea the severity of what he had just said.

All of the group took a step back, with a look of total shock written all over their faces. It was bad enough to call a male Growlithe a bitch. It was even worse to call an alpha male Growlithe a bitch.

It was a death sentence.

The leader slowly got off of the female Growlithe. He looked like he was shaking with rage.

The 4 foot alpha male Growlithe slowly stalked towards James, with his entire group following closely behind him.

James now had a pretty good idea of the shit he just got himself into.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! If you couldn't already tell, this is my first story. I would like to hear your input on this story. Please PM me if you would like to have anything added or changed. Send me your ideas! I am running out for this story. Thank you all for the positive feedback and support! Within 24 hours of the upload of the first chapter I got over 50 views, 2 favourites, and 3 follows! I'm not sure if that's a lot, but I do know that it's good! Thank you all so much for being patient while waiting for another chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**InfamousVenous**


	3. First Blood

**_Chapter 3_**

The group of 12 Growlithes slowly made its way towards James. The leader of the group barked orders, literally, to the rest of the group. They gathered in a circle around James, growling, and barking menacingly.

With the eleven Growlithes surrounding him, and the leader approaching him, James was a little nervous. His odds didn't look good. He thought he could maybe take out the leader and one or two of the Growlithes, but then they would be all over him.

The leader stopped right in front of him. His eyes were ablaze with hatred. There were actually little flames shooting out of them, being a fire Pokemon and all. He stood up on two legs, and his form started to change. His legs became longer, and his back became straighter. His ears moved to the side of his head, slanted a little bit outwards. His forepaws grew finger like appendages, and became longer.

He had transformed into a dog-human hybrid. A very buff looking human-hybrid.

With the Growlithes in a circle around him, and the buff looking human-hybrid in front of him, this was starting to look like a high school brawl that James had seen in so many movies. And they never turned out well for the guy the buff one was beating on.

Without so much as a warning, the leader took a step forward and punched James in the jaw. Hard.

James staggered backwards after that powerful punch. One of the Growlithe behind him breathed some fire at his feet, to keep James from exiting the ring. The leader approached James once again, taking another swing at his head. James saw this one coming, and blocked it with his left hand, while taking a step forwards, and hitting him square in the nose with a sickening crunch.

The leader yelped in pain and jumped backwards. He put his hand up to his nose, and then moved it in front of his eyes. Blood. There was blood on his hand. The human dared to strike him! He then growled so low and deeply, it chilled the blood. It was a sound so awful, it sent shivers up James's spine. If you've ever heard that sound, you would know it only meant one thing.

Death.

Moving faster than James could see, the human-hybrid rushed towards him and let fly a flurry of blows, all at his chest and mid section. James's breath was knocked right out of him, as the only thing he could do now was take it. Finally, after seeing that the human was winded, he backed up, then spun on his heel rapidly. The leader placed his foot on the ground, and then flung his other heel outwards, catching James in the stomach with a round house kick.

James flew past the circle of Growlithes and hit a tree behind him. He hit the tree with a sickening crunch. Falling to the ground, he clutched his side. He believed he had broken his ribs. This was a new experience to him, as he had never broken any bones before. Coughing up a bit of blood, James tried to sit up, but instead was lifted off the ground by his shirt.

The human-hybrid in front of him looked at him with a face of victory. He wound up to punch James in the face, trying to kill him. James ducked down just in time as the fist whizzed past his ear, and hit the tree with a nasty crack. The leader yelped in pain. James ducked around the leader and tripped him. He fell towards the ground. Just before he hit the ground, James punched the back of his head, smashing his face into the ground.

The human-hybrid tried to get up, but was kicked swiftly in the head by James, making him black out.

The Growlithe that used to surround James started to look unsure now. He had taken out their leader, without losing his arm in the process. James believed that they would have run, but one Growlithe, being the second in command, as well as being taller than the others by about 4 inches, leapt towards James. He bit down on his arm hard.

James screamed in pain, his arm feeling as if it was on fire. He spun around, trying to shake it off, and he only succeeded in making him bite down harder. James now saw, as he was trying to get him off, that his arm was indeed on fire, with the flames flickering down his arm emanating from the Growlithe's mouth.

He finally succeeded in throwing him off, making him fall down a cliff near to where they were. But it was too late. Getting the command from their now falling second in command, they all started to attack.

There were 10 flame spitting dogs all trying to get at him at once. The first one leapt at James, only to have him grab it around the middle and throw it down the cliff with the other one. A second one jumped towards him, biting down hard on his left leg. James let out a cry of pain and started to repeatedly punch it in the nose, while trying to fend off the other ones. He managed to dislodge the one on his leg, and toss him down the cliff with the other two.

One of the remaining 8 decided it was a good idea to try and set James on fire. It partially worked. With James now on fire, he panicked, and dropped to the ground, trying to put it out, and accidentally kicking the one that set him on fire in the head. Now dazed and confused, the Growlithe decided to show himself the door and fell off the cliff as well.

Having been burned on his arm and leg, as well as being bitten multiple times, James was feeling worse for wear. With 7 left, and himself feeling weak and out of energy, he didn't like where this was going.

Running out of ideas, 2 of the Growlithe decided to jump at him at the same time. James managed to dodge one, and watch it go whizzing past his head, while the second one landed on his chest and started to melt the fabric and skin on his chest.

James screamed in pain as he felt his skin being melted right off of him. With little thought, he grabbed the Growlithe by his hind legs, and swung him around. He smashed him right into the other Growlithe that recovered from missing James, and had pounced at him once again, aiming for his open back. Both Growlithes went sailing off the cliff.

He was down to 5 Growlithes, and their leader starting to stir. The final 5 Growlithes were starting to become unsure about what to do next, even with James tiring, he could still take out at least one of them before he died, and none of them wanted it to be them.

James had completely forgotten about the female Growlithe he "saved". In all the chaos, she had tried to sneak away. Quietly as possible, she sneaked around the remaining Growlithes. She was almost free! She turned back once more to cast a worried glance to the one who saved her. He was barely standing on his feet, and looked like he would just keel over and die at any moment.

She would have to leave him if she wanted to escape. Regretfully, she turned away from him and slowly walked away.

"_Where do you think you're going?"_ The leader of the Growlithe asked, still in his human like form, standing in front of her.

She yelped and started to backpedal as fast as she could, not watching where she was going, and tripped over the edge, and down the cliff.

It wasn't so much a cliff as it was a steep incline. She tumbled down the side, smashing into rocks that were jutting out from the cliff face. She rolled painfully down, and down, and down. The cliff ended in a lip like protrusion, that acted as a ramp, launching her through the air and landing her beside a rather large, pointy rock.

James glanced over to see the female Growlithe disappear over the edge. "No!" He shouted. He rolled onto his back and kicked a Growlithe that jumped at him over the cliff face.

The Growlithe leader slowly walked over to James, motioning for the rest of his group to back off.

"_I'm impressed, you managed to knock me out. No one has ever done that to me before. I must congratulate you on that. You are a tough one, I'll give you that. However, your time has now come to an end."_ Said the Growlithe leader in Pokespeak. However, James didn't understand that heartwarming speech. All it sounded like was growling, barking, and repetitions of "Growlithe".

He then barked down to the rest of his gang at the bottom of the cliff. He looked at James and realizing that he didn't hear a word he said, he proceeded to make a slicing motion across his neck with his hand, and then pointed down the cliff side.

James looked at him with wide-eyed horror. "No." he whispered.

The human like Growlithe slowly walked over to him, with a look of victory in his eyes. He came up to James, and turned him around, so that he was forced to look down the cliff at the 7 Growlithe at the bottom, converging on the one female one.

"No!" he said with a little more force. Quickly looking for a way to help, he noticed a rather large log at the edge of the cliff. Quickly forming a plan in his head, he decided to put it into action.

James stomped on the leaders foot extremely hard. The leader let go of him and let out a yelp of pain and surprise. When the human-hybrid stepped back, James quickly pivoted on his foot, and kicked the human like Growlithe in the nuts excruciatingly hard.

The leader quickly fell to the ground and threw up a little. Just laying there, James figures he wouldn't be any more of a problem, for now anyways.

James rushed over to the log, and using all the strength he had left, he tipped the log over the edge. The log rumbled and crashed down the cliff face. "JUMP!" He shouted down the cliff. The female Growlithe understood what was going to happen, and jumped clear of the other Growlithes. The log crashed down the cliff face and flew straight towards the group. It hit them with a disgusting squashing and crunching sound.

James was quickly lifted off his feet and slammed into a tree.

His eyes were flaming, and looked like he was just about ready to rip off James's head. The leader just looked pissed.

James smirked, "I just killed 7 members of your group, in 10 seconds." he wheezed, as there was still a hand around his throat. The leader just became enraged even further. He spun around and threw James across the clearing. He landed hard on his side. He heard and felt a loud crunch come from his left arm. Gasping for air, he started to get up, and saw the leader stalk towards him very quickly. The leader wound up a huge kick, and hit James head on.

James couldn't move, he was in too much pain to move, as he was kicked repeatedly by the Growlithe leader over, and over again.

_I'm going to die_, he told himself. _This is it, I'm going to go._

James slowly started to slip into his final sleep, when he realized something.

_No, _he thought. _No, I'm not going to die here. Not today._ James started to move again. The leader backed up, a little unsure about why James wasn't dead yet. Taking a big step back, he ran at James, aiming a powerful kick at his head.

The leader felt a jarring feeling come from his leg that he had tried to kick James with.

He had stopped it. James stopped his kick. He was absolutely shocked.

James slowly got up, still holding the leaders leg with his left hand. James felt nothing but rage. James threw the leg up into the air, sending the leader off balance, and then quickly turned on his foot, kicking him hard on the stomach.

The leader went sprawling backwards, landing hard on his back. Without having any time to react, James was on top of him, beating him senseless. Striking him across the face again, and again.

Quickly rolling backwards, the leader got his feet underneath James, and kicked him backwards, sending him flying ten feet away. Quickly rolling to his feet, the Growlithe gang leader rushed towards James, grabbed him by his shoulder and arm, and sent him sprawling towards the cliff, with James stopping just short.

The leader had no idea how James had gotten so many if his group down there, however, he didn't want to find out.

James started to get up again, still in his adrenaline fueled rage. There was smoke all around him. He couldn't see three feet in front of him. The smoke cleared quickly, but it was too late. They were gone.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" James screamed into the forest. Quickly glancing down the cliff face, James could see the female Growlithe staring up at him, with what looked like sympathy in her eyes. James couldn't understand why she looked at him like that.

Slowly turning back, he calmed down. The adrenaline fuelled rage started to leave him. The pain from the fight was also starting to come back. It started off slowly at first, feeling like a dull throbbing at first, until it almost tripled in pain, feeling as if the flesh on his body was melting off. James opened his mouth, but no sound came out as he silently screamed in pain. His brain couldn't take anymore of the painful feeling, and started to force him into unconsciousness. James made a wild grab for the nearest tree, so that he could slowly lower himself onto the ground, but he misjudged the distance. The pain was making him lose his sight. The nearest tree was ten feet away from the cliff. Realizing that he was in danger of falling off the cliff, James tried to lean forwards, so that he wouldn't fall. But it was no use, sleep took him too quickly.

The female Growlithe screamed, as she saw her rescuer topple over the side of the cliff. His body bounced off of the jutting rocks that were sticking out of the cliff face, making awful crunching sounds on the way down. He then went sailing off of the side of the cliff, and was impaled on the large pointy rock that she had landed beside.

She knew that she had to at least try to help her saviour, but how could she. Suddenly getting an idea, she dragged the unconscious James off of the rock and onto the ground, where he landed with a thump. She took James over towards an abandoned cave she had been living in for the last two weeks, trying to hide from the Growlithe gang.

Suddenly transforming into a rather naked, human Growlithe, she dragged James near the back of the cave, and propped him up against the wall. She left the cave for 3 minutes, and came back with an armful of sticks, and small logs. Set set them up in a small pile, taking several pieces of particularly dry wood, and set them up in a tipi like formation. She lit them using Ember, and quickly had a fire crackling in the cave.

Hoping that he would be warm enough in the chill cave, she left to gather some things to try and help him. She came back later with an armful of Oran berries and Rawst berries. First, she took his shirt and pants off of him, trying her best to get to get to all of his injured body. She tore his shirt into strips, and tied them around his chest, where he was impaled by a rock, as well as several other deep bite marks. She glanced down at his hand, and saw the bite mark she had made earlier. She began to feel very guilty about what she had done. She had tried to abandon him. What was she thinking? She could have helped him get through this without almost dying, but she had decided to be selfish. Tears started to spill down her face.

Quickly pushing back all guilt, she got back to work. She started off by grinding the Rawst berries into a paste, which she liberally applied to his extensively burnt body. He squirmed a little bit in his sleep, feeling the odd cooling sensation being applied to his burnt and melted flesh. She then turned some of the Oran berries into a liquid agent, and applied that to his smaller cuts and scrapes.

She then placed several Oran berries into a bowl shaped object, and left it near the fire. She left for a minute, and came back with a Chesto berry. She cuts it into small slices, and fed it to James, manipulating his jaw to make him chew it, and then she plugged his nose, making him swallow it, before he could choke on it. However, the Chesto berry had side effects on males that she hadn't anticipated.

She went back towards the fire, and grabbed the bowl like object, with the Oran berries turned into a mush.

She turned back towards James, and almost dropped the "bowl". There, laying as peacefully as you could while almost dying several times, was James with a raging erection straining against his boxers. She was starting to get a little wet, just staring at it.

_No, I need to help him._ She told herself rather sternly. Without paying any attention to the boner threatening to lift his boxers, she sat down next to James, and slowly started to feed him the Oran berry mush. He was slowly beginning to wake up. _Good,_ she thought. _Now I can take him back to his human settlement, and be on my way_. But she wasn't so sure about that last part. She glanced over at him once again. _He's actually kind of cute when he sleeps_, she thought. She then noticed an Oran berry was on his other side. Without thinking, she got on her knees, and reached over him to try and grab that berry.

James's eyes snapped open. He quickly sat up, not knowing that he had just buried his head into her breasts. She gave a faint "eep" in surprise, not really sure what to do now. James was still disoriented, and then tried to clear his head by shaking it. The female Growlithe lost it then.

"EEEEEEEKKKK!" she screamed really loudly, and proceeded to slap James incredibly hard across the face. The slap was so hard, that it had created a welt, and knocked James unconscious once again. Seeing that the human had not meant to motorboat her, she quickly moved her hands over her mouth in surprise. She gave a faint sigh, and laid back to relax once again, waiting for the human to re-awaken.

_-10 minutes later-  
><em>

James felt as if his entire body was made of lead. Putting as much effort as he could into it, he raised his head an inch off the ground. His vision was still blurry from the immense beaten he had taken.

He cast a quick glance around, trying to get a sense of where he was. He appeared to be in a cave of some sort. It was quite cold, even with the fire crackling off to the side. He looked about once more, trying to find out why he was there, until he saw a very blurry looking humanoid figure. James gave a start, and inhaled quickly. He started gasping, as he felt his ribs pushing and pulling as he breathed, giving him an immense amount of pain. He glanced at the humanoid once again, and with his vision not as blurry, he saw that it was in fact not the Growlithe gang leader, but a rather naked female Growlithe, with her legs spread apart.

Blushing, and quickly looking away, he mumbled something. Instantly noticing that he had only made an incoherent sound, he spoke up, saying a little bit louder, "Ummm... Sorry, but could you *cough* please close your legs?"

The female blushed furiously, and put her legs together, with her hands in her lap, trying to not embarrass herself anymore.

"Thank *cough*- thank you." he murmured, trying not to move or breath. "Thank you for... for helping me. I *cough* probably wouldn't have made it without you. My name... my name is James." He paused every once in a while. Trying to catch his breath.

Gasping in pain, James started to roll over onto his stomach, which only managed to push his broken bones further into his body. "ARGH!" James cried out, not liking this one bit. Jumping slightly, she rushed towards him, putting all thought of her being naked near him out of her mind, and quickly got him up, and put his arm over her shoulder.

She morphed back into her Growlithe form, with James on his hands and knees beside her. With James partially draped over her back, she slowly half dragged, half carried James back the way that she had seen him come.

What seemed like ours of walking, slowly blended together as she came ever closer to human civilization, with James right over her back, slowly fading in and out of consciousness.

She saw a the forest starting to clear, and saw the beginnings of a small town come into her view. She dragged the now unconscious James into the small town a little ways, until she tripped over a felled tree. Now with James over top of her, as well as her being incredibly tired, she slowly drifted off to sleep. The last things she remembered was the swinging light of a flashlight glancing across her eyelids, as well as a gasp, and a thump as what she assumed was the flashlight being dropped, and a loud scream of "OH MY ARCEUS! SOMEONE GET HELP!"

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, sorry about the story not being updated for a few days, school is a pain in the butt. As well as the fact that I had to re-write the last part of the fight scene 2 times over. The application crashed and made me restart from the last save. Thank you all for reading and staying with me this far. Now, before you go "There can't be Growlithes in Sinnoh!" let me clarify. I have plans later on for the Pokemon, so don't get all antsy just yet. Please review, I need more ideas for this story, and send them in, no matter how ridiculous they might seem to you, I bet you that at least one other person would think that it is a good idea. Thanks so much, and I look forward to hearing from you!**

**Sincerely:**

**InfamousVenous**

**P.S: Sorry about all the cliff hangers, it's just what I personally enjoy in a good story.**

**:)**


	4. Knights of the Square Table

**_Chapter 4_**

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

James slowly woke, but was still too tired to open his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to go back to sleep, the consistent beeping sound got the better of him. Everything sounded distorted, kind of like his head was under water.

"He's starting to wake professor Rowan." James heard a female say.

"Good, good, just be sure to keep him under Cynthia." Said the man James assumed was professor Rowan.

"You've got it professor!" Replied the girl, who James thought was Cynthia. She sounded happy.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

_"That sound is starting to get on my nerves."_ thought James. He slowly opened his eyes, struggling the entire time. Slowly, almost as if nothing was happening, his eyes opened. Everything was distorted, and it looked like he was peering through a magnifying glass.

"He's awake!" Cynthia shouted somewhat worriedly.

"Quickly, inject the sedative into the tank, before something happens!" professor Rowan shouted. Cynthia rushed towards the tank, only to trip on a cord, and drop the last of the sedative on the floor. She covered her hands over her mouth, in shock that she had done something so careless.

"Oh no!" She muttered through her hands. She stared down at what remained of the sedative she was supposed to inject into James' tank. She glanced up at where James was, only to see a pair of stormy grey eyes staring back at her.

"He's waking up faster than I thought. We're going to have to drain the tank quickly!" Stated Rowan hurriedly.

Reflexively swallowing, James suddenly gagged. There was a tube going down his throat. He suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe, like his body didn't want him to breathe. James started thrashing about, suspended in the liquid. He couldn't breathe. He needed to breathe. Instinctively inhaling through his nose, he got some of the liquid inside of his lungs. He tried to cough up the liquid, but chocked on the tube that was in his mouth.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep._

Professor Rowan started to drain the tank, and the entire time, it sounded like a bathtub draining. He checked over his shoulder to see the still thrashing James, slowly sinking downwards as the tank emptied.

Feeling lightheaded from not getting enough air, when James felt his feet touch ground, he felt ecstatic. Quickly reaching up, he wrenched the tube from his mouth, and tugged it out of his throat. He wretched a little at the feeling, and then coughed up as much of the liquid as he could from his lungs. Slowly, with his back against the wall of the glass tube, he slowly slid downwards. He fell to his side, and started to make a hacking, wretched coughing noise, that makes you cringe when you hear it. Huddled in a small ball, he lay there shivering, completely naked, and looking helpless. Feeling a little uncomfortable in his nether regions, he glanced down only to find a catheter sticking out of him. With little extra thought, he started to tug at it. It burned like all hell. Having a tube forcefully tugged out of his penis is not the way James wanted to wake up. Through clenched teeth, he tugged the rest of it out, and discarded it, then proceeded to curl up into a little tight ball and lay there shivering.

Professor Rowan threw the door open, letting in a rush of cold air, which only made James quake more. He ran inside of the unit, and stabbed something into James' neck.

James felt a sharp pain in his neck, which faded shortly as he was injected with a sedative. His vision went black, with James just thinking, _Not again!_

_-3 hours later-_

Something poked his face. Then again, and then again.

"James... Are you awake yet?" Cynthia asked, poking his face once more for emphasis.

"I am now..." he grumbled, still not fully awake yet. Cynthia giggled at how cute he was when he was tired. She then poked him in the face again. Grumbling loudly about how he didn't need sleep anyways, he sat up.

"Good, your awake!" Cynthia stated happily, not at all caring that she had actually woken him. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Fine I guess..." he replied, glancing around the room. "Where am I?" he asked her.

"You're in Twinleaf Town silly!" Cynthia stated matter-o-factually. "You gave us quite a scare back at the labratory."

"No, actually. Where am I?" James asked her seriously now.

"Ummm... lets see. Your in my house, in Twinleaf town, in Sinnoh, in the world. Does that clarify things?"

James at up quite quickly at that first one. "Why am I in your house?" he asked hurriedly.

"We had to bring you here to recover, after professor Rowan injected you with the sedative." She stated, sounding as if he should already know this.

James was relieved to find out that he was at her house, in a bed for other reasons than he first suspected.

Cynthia stood up, and left her chair that was sitting beside the bed. She started heading towards the door. "You'd better get dressed, we have lots to discuss."

"Wait!" James called. "Did you say Sinnoh!? But that doesn't..." He was too late. "...exist..." She was already gone.

Glancing over to the right side of the room, he noticed a dresser with his clothes on it. Quickly getting up, out of the rather comfy bed, he put his clothes on. He almost had everything. His iPod was there, as well as his ear buds. His shirt looked brand new, as if it had never been worn, and the same went for the rest of his clothes. His boxers didn't have holes in them, his socks weren't worn out, and his jeans looked as if they hadn't been washed 50 times before, which made then look a dark black-blue colour.

Much to his relief he noticed his dragon necklace sitting there, perfectly unharmed. The bead colour starting near the dragon went black, white, brown, black, white, brown, and it ended in brown and black near the back of the neck. He didn't realize that kids could actually make patterns, instead of weird messes.

The only thing that wasn't there was his watch. He checked around, and found a small Tupperware container under his shirt that was still on the dresser. He opened it, and found heaps of springs, and gears. There was some shattered glass, the straps of the watch, and the beat up, broken case of the watch.

It saddened James a little to see his watch completely and utterly destroyed. _Oh well_ he thought, he could always get a new watch. Quickly donning the rest of his clothing, he walked out of the room, and brought the shattered watch with him.

It was a standard house. It had 2 floors, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a small living room, and 2 bedrooms. He went downstairs, and strode right into the kitchen, and noticed right away that there were a lot of people at the kitchen table. There were some people he knew, and some he didn't.

With no time to react, James was promptly tackled to the floor by a rather ecstatic Growlithe. She licked his face a few times, then quickly realizing what she was doing, seemed to blush and got off of him rather quickly.

Getting up, James glanced down at the Growlithe. She was using a paw to cover her face, and was sneaking little peeks at James every now and then, checking to see if he was still looking. Her tail was still lightly wagging.

James glanced back up at the table, and almost everyone was smirking. Cynthia was straight up laughing her ass off, with tears streaming down her face. Professor Rowan was chuckling lightly at this. A few other people were smirking. But one person, one guy about 17 years old, just looked pissed. He had his arms crossed, and was slouching back in his chair, refusing to look anywhere near James.

James noticed an empty chair next to Cynthia, and sat down, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"James," began professor Rowan, "when Cassidy told us what had transpired, we feared that you wouldn't pull through. We believed tha-"

"I don't mean to interrupt professor," James stated quickly, "but who's Cassidy?" He was worried that someone was following him.

"I am." said a shy voice. James glanced around, and noticed that the Growlithe was looking at him. "My name is Cassidy." she shyly told James.

"Ummm... How come I can understand you?" He asked, more openly than to her. "I remember that the Growlithe gang leader didn't talk, but growled and said different parts of 'Growlithe'."

Everyone was in shock, everyone but the guy that wanted nothing to do with James. He just shifted a bit in his chair and gave an over dramatic sigh.

"How can you understand her?" asked a man in his late 50's. "We can understand her because we have translators in our ears, but you don't. That doesn't make any sense." he said to James, and then looked at professor Rowan for an explanation.

Now that he brought his attention to it, James noticed that they did in fact have what looked like blue tooth's in their ears. Or was it blue teeth? It didn't matter. Finally looking around at everyone, he saw that there were 8 people at the table. There was Cynthia, professor Rowan, a woman in her 40's, an old man in his late 50's, a man in his 40's, the guy that wanted nothing to do with James, Cassidy, and a Lucario that was sporting the same expression as the 17 year old. Cassidy was sitting on the floor next to James, and the Lucario was standing behind the man in his late 50's.

"Looks like we have already found a side effect of the genetic cross-combination." stated professor Rowan to everyone at the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Genetic what!? Side effect!?" James frantically shouted. James took a deep breath. "Just start from the beginning." he said calmly.

"Alright James." said Rowan. "You can call me professor Rowan. The young lady next to you is Cynthia. The woman sitting across from you is Joline, but almost everyone calls her 'Mom', so you should too." he said, gesturing towards the woman in her 40's. "The young man that looks like he's just about ready to shoot himself is Kyle." He then gestured towards Kyle.

"Whatever." Kyle responded still as annoyed as ever.

Professor Rowan just sighed. "The man here in his 40's is the mayor of Twinleaf town. His name is Don. The man sitting next to Cynthia is her dad, and former champion of the Sinnoh league. His name is Roland." He pointed towards the man in his late 50's. "The Growlithe that dragged you here in the dead of the night is Cassidy, but you already know that. Finally, the rather pissy looking Lucario standing behind Roland is Marcus, but everyone calls him Marco."

"Polo!" James exclaimed. Cynthia laughed a bit, and the professor cracked a smile. However Marco glared straight at James.

"As I was saying," said the professor, "Marco is Roland's strongest Pokemon. When he was still champion, not one challenger lasted one round with him. That is until Dawn and Garry came along. Now Dawn is the current champion, and she and Garry are dating, and from what's happening, I'd say that they are going to get married."

"Wait, I thought that Cynthia was champion." James blurted.

Everyone at the table burst into laughter, and Cynthia just blushed a little.

"Cynthia as champion!? Where would you ever get that idea?" Roland laughed. "She doesn't even have her own bloody Pokemon. How could she be champion!?"

James proceeded to tell them about the Pokemon games, as well as what happened in each game. He told them about how you could only get specific Pokemon in certain regions. How Cassidy shouldn't even be here in Sinnoh.

"So what your telling us, is that everything we are, and everything we will be, was in a game?"

"That about sums it up." James told them.

"Satoshi Tajiri." said Mom.

"Pardon?" asked professor Rowan.

"Satoshi Tajiri came to Kanto in 1986. He had no idea where he was, or what had happened. He said he was struck by lightning. All of the regions were in an uproar. Someone who had just come out of no where. I heard that he eventually made it home."

"That lucky bitch!" James exclaimed. "He was sent to another universe, went home, and made a multibillion dollar game out of it!"

"Haha! I can see why you were confused James." Said Rowan. "When Satoshi came here, things were like that. Pokemon were confined to separate regions, and they had no way of crossing the ocean. That was until a couple of years ago. Palkia was getting bored, so it decided to play a prank on the world. It distorted space, and started randomly switching Pokemon of different types. Everyone was completely unsure about what to do. Pokemon from different regions appearing without any warning. It was absolute chaos. Slowly, people and Pokemon alike started to get used to it, and they adapted their ways of life to suit what Palkia had done to them."

"Okay, so that explains why Cassidy is here, but what about Cynthia being champion?" James asked.

'Mom' answered that question. "I heard that when he was in Kanto, he met with a psychic, and she told him about the future. Now as we all know, psychics aren't that good at telling the future. Their predictions are usually off about certain things. That means that if she told Satoshi that someone named Cynthia would be champion of Sinnoh, and people named Dawn and Lucas would come to take away that title, he wouldn't have known any different until after that had passed. So if what you said about creating a game about it is true, it probably wasn't a correct version of our universe."

"Okay, now I have the basic gist about what's going on. Now I would like to ask some general questions."

"Alright, shoot." Said Cynthia.

"What's the time?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that there was a clock on the stove.

"Ummm..." Cynthia laughed at the rather obvious answer. "It's 2:35, as you can see on the stove right over there."

"Oh." was all that James replied. "What's the date?" he asked, sliding his iPod in its military grade case out of his pocket.

"Hey, that looks like a uPhone!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Um... No, this is my iPod touch." Said James, laughing a bit at the outburst.

"Funny thing about uPhones, they haven't changed a single thing since they released the uPhone 5, and right now they are on their 23rd model." Stated professor Rowan, trying to help enlighten James on the subject.

James just smirked a bit. "You can't get away from good old classic marketing." he said with a chuckle.

"Anyways, the date is September 14th." Cynthia said. She then told him the year.

James entered the time and date onto the iPod. "Why that year?" he asked.

"Well, that's when people believed that Arceus's son was born. After that, people started counting the years. I still think that's still a bunch of baloney though." Said Cynthia.

"You and me both." James said to her.

"Anything else?" Roland asked quickly, trying to keep James from finding anything else in common with her daughter.

"Yes, actually. Professor, what did you mean by 'genetic cross-combination'?" he asked. He had no idea what that meant.

"Well..." started the Professor. "When Cassidy dragged you into town, it looked as if you had gotten into a fist fight with a bullet train." Joked Rowan. "We had no hospital within 30 minutes of where you were, so we drove you straight to my lab in Sandgem town. Luckily, I was interested in the process of cloning, so I had a cloning machine brought into the lab just a few weeks prior. I believed that because the process of cloning involved the work of genes and DNA, that we could put you in there and re-write your genetic code to let your body heal quickly."

"Did you actually know what was going to happen?" James asked the professor.

"Honestly, no. I had no clue what was going to happen. But hey! Your fine!" admitted the Professor.

"Hey!" Cynthia shouted. "You said you knew what you were doing!"

"I lied." stated the Professor nonchalantly.

"Well, thanks. At least it worked, right?" James asked.

"It seems to be that way for the moment." Said the Professor, in a tone that worried James.

"Well! Enough about that, what happened afterwards?" James asked, changing the subject.

The Professor seemed more than happy to go along with it. "Well, we had to re-write your genetic code, so we had to put different genes into you. We took some DNA from Cassidy, and well as some from Marco, and some from Rolands' Salamance. We then tried to make them affect only the healing process of your body, so you wouldn't straight up die on us. It seemed to have worked for the most part. You were only out for two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!?" James exclaimed.

"Yes, I know, I was surprised as well." said the Professor. "Usually it would have taken at least a month to recover from that, but it seems as though it was a success. Seriously, you should have seen your injury report. You had broken most of your ribs, you were missing 4 fingers, your left arm was completely broken. You were missing some of your right foot, as well as having punctured some of your internal organs. If Cassidy hadn't tended to you when she did, you probably you be 6 feet under right now."

"Wow..." murmured James. He hadn't felt that bad. He looked down towards Cassidy. "Thanks." he said to her, and promptly picked her up, and set her on his lap at the table. She blushed a little.

"It was no big deal." she said, not wanting to admit the fact that she had tried to abandon James twice.

"It is a big deal!" James exclaimed. "You saved my life! Thank you!" James then hugged her while she was still in his lap. He buried his face into the fur on her neck, making her blush harder.

Everyone laughed slightly at Cassidy's discomfort.

James then let go of Cassidy and looked directly at Marco. "Thanks Marco." James said.

"Whatever..." Marco sighed. "Little bitch couldn't even take on a gang of Growlithes." He growled under his breath.

Everyone at the table gasped. Even Kyle looked at James expectantly, assuming that he was going to flip out.

James was unaffected by the name calling. "Oh well." He stated calmly. "I tried." James went back to looking at the rest of the group assembled before him.

Cynthia was the first to move again. "Why didn't you say anything back to him James?" She asked, still a little shocked that Marco had said that.

"Because it isn't worth the breath of getting into an argument with him. It will only make it worse, and I've been in these situations long enough to know that retorting won't help anything." He said to the group.

"That is very wise James." stated professor Rowan, slightly impressed.

"So James," Cynthia started, wanting to change the subject, "what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I think I'm going to just try and go home." he said calmly. "I heard that Giratina can control dimensions and portals. I'm going to see if it will send me home." James notified the entire group. They looked as if he had told them he was going to commit suicide. Except for Kyle and Marco, they just smiled a little, as if they were happy to send him on his way.

"James!" exclaimed Rowan. "Giratina is a myth!"

"Well, you said it yourself professor. You told me that Palkia was having some fun messing around with people. If that's true, that means that Dialga and Giratina are real too." He told the professor, using his own words against him.

The professor had no words.

"James," the mayor said. James had forgotten that he was here, with him being quiet the whole time. "What your attempting to do is incredibly dangerous." he said quietly. "You are going to have to go to Spear Pillar, and force one of the most powerful Pokemon in the world to come out. And then you are just going to ask it to send you home? That sounds like a long shot to me."

"Well, what other choice do I have?" ha asked. "And speaking of home," he said to Cassidy, "how come your still here? You have no obligation to me what so ever." he asked her.

"Well... Ummm... I uh... I tried to uh... sneak away when you were... fighting the gang." she finally admitted. She cringed, believing that James would start yelling at her.

"So what?" James asked her.

Did she just hear what she thought she heard? "Um... Could you please repeat that?" she asked.

"So what." he repeated.

"But. But-but I tried to abandon you. While you were saving my life. How could you not be mad?" She asked in absolute disbelief, staring up at him.

"And?" he asked her. "I don't blame you for not wanting to stick around when things got dirty. It all started because I tried to save you. I would have actually been relieved if you had left. That way, I wouldn't have to be worried if you were alright or not." he said to her. He asked her again, "So how come you're still here? You can go home now."

She just looked at him in determination. "N-no! I won't leave you again!" She shouted at James.

"Okay! If you don't want to leave, you don't have to. Just remember that you can go at any moment." James told her. Looking back up at the people at the table, he quickly got to work.

For hours he discussed with them what to do, where to go, and how to do it. They looked at multiple maps of Sinnoh. The Mayor even got people to donate a few items to James so that he could survive the trip to the nearest city.

James got a backpack, which contained the items that people had donated to him.

"Wow!" James exclaimed. "Thanks Don! I really appreciate you asking people to help me."

"It's not a big deal." he said. "We kind of do this with everyone here who wants to become a Pokemon trainer."

The group spent the rest of the day talking about what routes to go on. They talked about the dangers of each route, and what Pokemon resided in each area.

After hours of talking, and discussing, everyone became tired. 'Mom' let James stay at her place, on the couch in her living room. James just stayed up thinking about things, long after 'Mom' went to bed.

It was snowing outside, it was snowing in September. James mentally gave nature a big middle finger. He tried to go to sleep, still dressed, and underneath a blanket. Cassidy was on a small bed made out of blankets right beside the couch.

_Bang! _The door was burst open, and then slammed shut as Kyle stomped his way through the room, and over to James. Without saying a word, Kyle ripped the blanket off of James, and stomped off, dragging the blanket up stairs with him.

Not wanting to instigate a fight, James just sighed. He tried to go to sleep, but as the night got later, it just got colder, reaching a frigid temperature inside of the house.

Cassidy glanced over at James, and saw him curled into a tight little ball, shivering, tying to keep warm. Suddenly getting an idea, she got up off of her blanket bed, and silently got up onto the couch where James was. She pushed her nose through the little barrier he had made with his arms to trap the heat in. He instantly opened his arms up, and Cassidy snuggled in beside James.

She was incredibly warm, and he was soon reaching a comfortable temperature once again. He wrapped snugly around her and whispered in her ear, "Thanks Cassidy." She responded by turning over and licking his cheek. They both fell asleep soon after.

**Authors note:**

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long chapter. This was the information chapter, so I tried to keep it as entertaining as possible. Now you know some background information, as well as why Cassidy is in Sinnoh. Honestly, thank you all so much! After I released the 3rd chapter, the views on it were double the amount of the previous day. That blew my mind. By the way... I NEED IDEAS! I honestly have no clue about what to write about next. All this just comes to me as I go along. If you find any spelling mistakes, or things you think I could improve on, please pm me, and I will try to fix it as soon as possible. You are all amazing, and I thank you for the support! Keep being AWESOME!**

**Sincerely:**

**InfamousVenous**

**P.S: Satoshi is the person who actually created Pokemon, so I thought that it would be a neat idea to incorporate that into the story. :)**


	5. Dressing

**_Chapter 5_**

"WAKE UP!" Kyle shouted. Cassidy having slept on edge for the past few weeks, yelped, and leapt clear of the couch, landing on the other side of the room. She turned around and growled at Kyle. He brushed it off, and then bent down, and tipped the couch over, sending James to the floor with a loud _THUD_.

James just grumbled a little bit, not giving a single crap. He just lay there quite content with the floor. He started to snore about 10 seconds later. This just made Kyle angry. James wasn't bothered in the slightest by his antics.

Kyle staked over towards James and gave him a quick kick in the ribs.

"Get up!" Kyle shouted through gritted teeth.

James coughed and moaned a little bit. Cassidy started to snarl at Kyle, but again he just brushed it off, thinking nothing of it. He stepped back, and kicked him in the side again, a little harder. James coughed harder now, groaning in pain.

Cassidy started barking at Kyle now, but he was having way too much fun hurting James. He started to repeatedly kick him now, the whole while Cassidy was getting ready to attack him.

Mom heard the barking, and quickly ran down the stairs, only to find her son kicking her guest in the side, while he was on the ground. "KYLE!" She shrieked. She was completely appalled to see her only son do something so awful.

Kyle finally stopped, and was paling. She had seen the whole thing. Not wanting to get any trouble from his mom, he bolted. He rushed towards the door, and swung it wide open, and ran straight through it. He sprinted down the street, and ducked into an abandoned building a little down the way.

"James!" Cassidy shouted. She ran over to where James lay coughing. She changed into her Pokemorph form, and had little concern for decency at the time. She lifted James' upper half off the ground, and laid it to rest against the couch. "Are you alright!?" She was panicking at this point. She had promised to help him get home, and she couldn't even stop him from getting beaten in the morning.

"I'm *cough* I'm fine... Nothing like a couple of bruised ribs to wake you up in the morning." He joked. He smiled at her, trying not to show any pain what so ever. He was failing horribly. Every time he took a breath he winced a little.

"I'm so sorry James." said Mom. "I thought that he had gotten over his sadistic craze long ago. When he came home, and told me about how he beat up a kid, and enjoyed it, I punished him severely. I thought he got over that by now..." admitted Mom. She quickly walked towards the kitchen, and came back with a bottle. "Drink this, it'll help."

"It looks like milk." James stated. He took a cautious sip. "It tastes like milk too..."

Mom laughed. "That's because it it. Or at least a type of milk. It's Pokemon milk. Its harvested from Miltanks."

"Oh." was all that James said. He drank the rest of the milk, and set it down beside him. He got up off the ground, and sat down on the couch. "Why does Kyle hate me?" he asked Mom. Cassidy sat on the couch next to him, making sure that he was alright.

"Kyle always had to be a perfectionist. If someone did it right, he had to do it better. If he couldn't do it better, he would make the other person worse, so that he was on top. He often was sent to the principles office in school because he would pick fights with the most random of people." Mom told James. "I guess that because you were getting all the attention, appearing out of no where and what not, he just wanted to be better than you at it." she sighed.

Just then a rather large Machamp walked in through the door. James almost quite literally jumped out of his skin. He jumped straight up, sending the couch back a bit, and then jumped over the back of the couch, trying to stay out of the sight of the Machamp.

Mom just stood there. Then she started laughing so hard she had trouble standing up.

Cassidy, having not been there, was utterly confused. She kept looking between Mom who was busting her gut, the rather large Machamp just standing there, and James hiding behind the couch.

"Haha! James! James, come over here. Whew!" Mom finally got her laughter under control. "James, this is my Machamp, I presume you already know him." she laughed a bit at her joke. James just looked at the Machamp, looking like any second he would just bolt. "Machamp, this is James, you almost killed him two weeks ago."

"Uh... Hi..." James said awkwardly, sticking his hand out for the Machamp.

Machamp shook it with great enthusiasm. "Hello James." He said in a deep voice. "Um... Sorry about, you know, almost killing you, and stuff..." he said, not quite sure how to act in this situation.

James just took his hand back after he shook hands. "Uh. No problem." He said awkwardly. "Sorry about, well not dying... Well, I'm not sorry about that, I just thought that it would be proper to apologize." he admitted. He then turned to Mom. "Sorry about your tree." He said sincerely. He glanced out the door, and noticed a small tree growing where the large one used to be.

"No worries!" She said jubilantly. "I just planted another one."

James looked over at Cassidy, and noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes. He just tried to ignore it. "Cassidy," he told her, "Machamp here is why I was in the forest in the first place. If he hadn't chased me there, I wouldn't have found you."

"Uh... Thanks I guess..." She said awkwardly. It seemed no one had any idea about what to do in a situation like this. Mom opened her mouth to try and change the conversation away from this awkwardness you could see emanating from the three.

_SLAM!_ The door was thrown wide open. Cynthia rushed into the room, not even bothering to close the door.

"What happened!?" Shouted Cynthia. "I was just getting up, when Kyle ran past, looking like he had seen a ghost. I ran towards the front door, and just remembered I didn't have any clothes on. I rushed back towards my room, got dressed as quickly as possible, and came here as soon as I could." She told them quite quickly, as if she were hyper.

She made a quick glance around the room, and noticed that everyone was looking sightly relieved, as if she had just saved them from an embarrassing situation.

James glanced at Cynthia. She was wearing a grey tank top, and skinny jeans that looked just a little to tight. It was if she was purposely wearing tight clothing to express her curves. Realizing that he was staring, James blushed slightly and turned away from her rather sexy body.

Cynthia noticed that Cassidy was naked. "Cassidy!" she shouted.

Cassidy glanced down, and quickly realized that she wasn't clothed. Her face beet red, she started to change back into her Pokemon form.

"Wait!" Cynthia shouted. "Don't do anything! I'll be right back!" Cynthia ran out the door incredibly fast.

Cassidy just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She was too embarrassed to look at James.

James just glanced around, trying incredibly hard not to turn around and stare. He just had his back turned, trying to not embarrass her any further.

Cynthia ran back through the door, carrying a bundle of clothes, and handed then to Cassidy.

"Put these on." Cynthia told her.

Having no other choice, she placed down the items on the ground. "Um..." She began. "Do you think you could leave for a minute? I don't really want to embarrass myself in front of all of you."

"Definitely Cassidy. C'mon everyone!" said Mom. Everyone began to clear out.

"Wait!" exclaimed Cassidy. "James... Um.., could you stay here please? Just don't look!" Her intentions were purely innocent. She didn't want James to leave her sight, for fear that something would happen to him.

"Uh- alright Cassidy, if that's what you'd like..." said James awkwardly. He wasn't sure what to do. He just honoured her request of not looking.

Everyone was out of the room now, except for Cassidy and James, his back turned to her. He wasn't quite sure why Cassidy had requested that he stay in the room with her.

"James..." began Cassidy, tail wagging slightly out of nervousness. "Umm... I'm not quite sure how to... Well... How to put these on." she admitted.

James breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad he finally knew what she wanted. "Okay. Cassidy, I'm going to turn around now. I'm going to keep my eyes closed!" he said hastily. He turned around slowly, with his left hand covering his eyes. "I am completely blind now. I'm going to need you to guide me."

"O-Okay" She said nervously. He started walking towards where he had last heard her voice. "James, I'm over here." He had started walking away from her now. "James, over here. Watch out for the coffee table!"

_Bang!_ James kicked the table with his foot, stubbing his big toe. "Ow!" he complained. "Cassidy, I need your help." He said.

"James, just follow my voice. That's it. Okay, stop!" She directed him. His hand was outstretched, almost grabbing her breast. _That was close_ she thought.

Cassidy took James' right hand with hers. It was warm, and a little furry. She guided his hand downwards to the pile of clothing in front of her.

He used his right hand to search through the pile. He identified the clothing right away, and pulled out the panties.

"Um..." he began. "I need to take my hand off of my face to help you with this." he said nervously. He turned his head to the side, so that it was facing away from Cassidy. "I need you to step into this." He said shyly. He had never done this before. He felt the weight of her feet prodding the cloth, before finally slipping into place. "I need to pull these up now. If you feel uncomfortable, tell me." He began to pull them upwards, having no idea where his hands were.

Cassidy was excited and nervous. James was so close to her. His face so close to her nether regions. He pulled the clothing past her knees, and then her thighs. His hand accidentally brushed across one of her butt cheeks, turning her on insanely. She moaned slightly, then instantly covered her mouth.

"Are you okay Cassidy?" James asked, stopping immediately. He was worried that he had done something wrong.

"I-I'm fine." She said to him.

"Alright." He told her, and finished pulling up the panties the rest of the way. He then grabbed what he assumed was jeans.

Suddenly getting an idea, he stood up quickly, and left the room.

"James?" she called. No answer. She heard drawers opening and closing in the next room over. She then heard a sound that was like scissors. He came back into the room, holding the pants in front of him, eyes still closed.

He made his way over to Cassidy, and got her to step through the legs of the jeans. He started to tug them up. He had to reach around her to grab the back of the jeans to pull them up as well.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her tail. "James, what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

He said nothing. He just pulled her tail through the hole he had cut in her jeans for the tail.

She was touched that he had thought of that, and her tail began to wag a little bit.

James placed one hand on her waist, and eyes still closed, he grabbed the zipper, and started to tug it up.

Cassidy was going crazy. James was breathing on her lower stomach, making her feel warm all over. He then buttoned it, accidentally brushing against her waist line. It took all her willpower not to just rape him on the spot.

He then went around her, and grabbed the bra.

"Cassidy, I need you to place this on your chest." He said, trying to maintain a business manner. He blushed slightly.

Cassidy grabbed the bra, and placed the curved parts on her breasts. James went behind her, and did together the straps of it. He could feel Cassidy's tail rubbing against his inner thighs, which made him go to half mast. James didn't say anything, in fear that he would embarrass her more than she probably already was.

Cassidy didn't feel embarrassed at all. In fact, she felt oddly comfortable while James was doing this. She felt as if she could tell him anything right now. She was content.

James stumbled past Cassidy once again, and fell face first into the couch, having tripped over his own feet.

Cassidy giggled slightly at his fall. Getting up, James grabbed the last article of clothing, which he assumed was the shirt.

"Cassidy, could you please lift your arms up?" He asked her. She gladly obliged, and lifted her arms. James pulled her arms through the shirt, and then pulled it over her head.

"Is that all Cassidy?" he asked unsure. It would have been awful if he missed something halfway through.

"Looks like everything." She announced, calling in the other people in the house.

James opened his eyes. His jaw almost literally hit the floor. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a pair of dark grey-black skinny jeans that looked incredibly sexy. She was also wearing a red spaghetti strap top, that had textured lines going up and down it. It contrasted incredibly with her orange, brown, and white fur.

Seeing his expression, Cassidy giggled a little bit, and blushed.

Just then, the others came into the room. Mom's eyes popped open.

Cynthia looked her up and down, and then said, "Nice!" to her.

Machamp came in, and just stared.

"You even cut a hole for her tail!" Cynthia exclaimed. She playfully punched James in the ribs. The damage had been done.

Doubling over in pain, James grasped his side, inhaling sharply. Cynthia stepped back quickly, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my gosh!" She mumbled through her hands. "James, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright!" James interrupted, standing up straight once again, holding his side. "It's not your fault. Kyle just decided to wake me up today, that's all." James walked over to the couch, and sat down onto it, leaning to one side.

"Why would Kyle do that?" Cynthia asked. She had no clue about what had happened earlier.

"It's fine." James told her. He pulled out his iPod to check the time. It was 10:38 am. What a way to start off a day.

He was about to turn it off, when something flashed up on the screen. It said, "My Birthday" on it. He had completely forgotten. Shrugging his shoulders, he put it away. He stood up, and walked towards the door.

He was ready to start his journey.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Today is my birthday! September 16****th****. I want to thank you all for the support and incredible reviews. I got an awesome review just when my social class ended, and I was halfway between emotional and ecstatic when I read it. I wanted to tell everyone, and then I realized something. No one knows. No one realizes what I am doing. Then it hit me. Everyone has the possibility to do something amazing. I just started this for fun, and just over a week later I have over 1 000 views on this story. To others I am just a face in the crowd, but to myself, by what I have done, I feel like I have made an impact on society. It is the most amazing feeling, and I encourage you all to do the same. People all over the world are reading this, and I just want to tell you one thing. I, 1 person in a country so far from yours, have impacted your life in some way. It is amazing, and I would like all of you to do the same thing. Thank you all for the support. By the way, I am juggling this around with a crazy science teacher that loves to give out homework, and life, as well as having a separate identity from what everybody around me knows about. If the updates don't come out quickly, I am sorry. But anyways, thank you all for being awesome, and I hope you stay that way.**

**(Author Edit From the Future: Looking back on this, I apologize for the sappy, and somewhat boring message.)**

**Thanks:**

**Infamous Venous**

**P.S.: I ran out of ideas for the end of the chapter. Please send me some as well.**

**P.P.S.: I would be SCREWED without spell check.**


	6. Mom's Story

**_Chapter 6_**

"Are you sure you have everything?" Asked Mom for the 6th time. She had to make sure that they didn't starve, or die in a blizzard, or starve while dying in a blizzard. She couldn't fuss over Cynthia at the time because she was at her house packing.

"Mom, for the 6th time, we have everything!" James exclaimed. Now that she was acting like it, James felt more comfortable calling her 'Mom'. He hadn't even put his shoes on before he was assaulted with questions from her. 'What if you cut yourself? What if you lost your flashlight? What are you going to do when you can't find your underwear?' The list just went on and on.

She had made him triple check all of the things he had to bring. Potions, 5 pokeballs, an assortment of berries, 5 sandwiches, a sleeping bag, a map, a flashlight, 2 water bottles, a first aid kit, and about 500 credits. She had made sure that they could survive a week out in the wilderness.

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly. "I could always pack you another sandwich, or I could-"

"We'll be fine!" James exclaimed once again. It was now 11:05, and the walk was about 3 hours to get to Sandgem town. They had to get going, or else it would be nightfall by the time they got there.

"Well... If your sure..." Mom began, trying to stall them for as long as possible.

This time it was Cassidy that began to get impatient. "Mom," she said, "we really have to go now." She was hoping that two people were enough to convince her.

"Your right." Mom said. She knew that she had been stalling for far too long. "If you see Kyle, please tell him to come home. I miss him, and I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry." Said Cassidy, not trusting James to talk about this particular subject. "We'll tell him when we see him."

"Well then, we'd best be off." said James. They walked towards the door, and James held it open for Cassidy. She strolled through the door quite happily. James followed shortly after. He started to close the door.

"Breaking news! The criminal organization known as Team Rocket has recently been seen in Kanto." The television blared.

James stopped in his tracks, and opened the door once more. He ducked inside the house. He had heard that name before. They had been an evil team in the Pokemon games, how could they actually be here?

James and Cassidy were inside once again, after insisting that they leave. They looked over to the TV, and then at Mom.

She was standing in front of it, her hands covering her mouth in shock. Tears were running down her face.

"No." She whispered, barely audible. "No. No, no, no." She backed away slowly from the television, and sat down on the couch. "No..."

"Mom, what's wrong?" James asked. He hadn't the foggiest idea of why she was acting like that.

"This is amateur video captured from the site that they were last seen. Warning, the content in this video is disturbing." Said the news woman. James glanced at the TV. The audio was fuzzy, and the quality was slightly blurry.

"We have come to deliver a message on behalf of our leader." said the leader of the group of people standing on a platform. "This man here, is to serve as an example. To show you our power. Anybody that stands in our way will suffer the same gruesome fate." They had a man kneel down on the platform, hands tied behind his back. The leader took a wicked looking knife out of his cloak. He held it up to the terrified mans' neck, and sliced through it. Blood splattered everywhere, and a small bit went on the camera. People were screaming, making what he said next completely drowned out. The man sat there, trying to stop the bleeding coming from his neck. He just fell face first off the platform, and lay there on the ground, bleeding out.

"We send this message to every one of our teams. Come out of hiding, and take back what is rightfully ours!" The leader shouted. The video cut out there.

James paled a little. Cassidy looked like she was about to throw up. Mom just sat there, hands covering her mouth, as she shook her head.

"No. Not again. Not again." She murmured. She was just holding herself now, slowly rocking herself back and forth on the couch.

James walked over to the TV and promptly turned it off. He then slowly walked over towards the couch, and sat down gently beside Mom. Cassidy went over and sat on the other side of her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Cassidy asked gently. She held her tail in her hands, and was fidgeting slightly. She didn't like to see people upset.

Mom just shook her head, and started to laugh. James and Cassidy knew that it was forced.

"Look at me! I'm crying about something that happened twelve years ago." She laughed a little at that. She looked like she would either start laughing, or break down again any second.

"What happened?" James asked cautiously, not sure about what she would say or do next.

"When I was a child," began Mom, "they were everywhere. These people said that they were trying to help us, but everyone knew otherwise. At first, nothing much happened. There were few things that they actually did, so they became more of a group, just something that was there, in sight, and out of mind."

She paused a bit, taking a shaky breath. "But then something changed. They became vicious, and attacked anything that stood in their way. They even went so far as to spread out to all regions, taking up different names for each region that they infiltrated. Sinnoh got team Galactic." She stopped, taking a break. "They were on the news constantly. Almost everyday there were reports of muggings and kidnappings. Now getting world wide attention, people decided to do something. Each regions set up a special force specifically designed to hunt down members of the group. It worked well. After two years, they were almost forgotten."

She stopped to wipe a tear off her cheek. "It was about 1997 at this time. I met Klye's dad, and Kyle was five. He said we should go for a walk. I had long forgotten about team Galactic and their antics. It was just a normal nighttime walk. The sun was setting, the children were being called inside, and the streets were just quiet. We had walked down this way many times before. It was the same as all the other times. Kyle was happily running around in front of us, and we were holding hands. It was a nice walk, until-" her voice cracked a bit. She then cleared her throat and continued. "Until team Galactic appeared out of no where. Without a word, they grabbed my husband, and-" She took a pause to catch her breath. "They cut his throat. They told me that if I screamed, they would kill Kyle as well. They took me to their base, and left Kyle on the street. For days they tortured me, abused me, and hurt me. I wanted to die."

"It was another routine day of beating and hurt, that was until I happened to glance over at a Machamp. He was doing heavy lifting for team Galactic, and couldn't bear to see me like that. That night, he broke his trainers Pokeball, and snuck me out of there. I found Kyle that night, and took him home. He was starving, and had happened to wander over to the police station. I told the police what had happened, but they didn't believe me. They said that team Galactic had disbanded years ago."

She finally stopped, getting angry. "They said that they couldn't be back together, and that they couldn't help me. But I knew the real reason. They didn't want to bother themselves with it." She had finally stopped crying, and was telling the story as if it was through the eyes of someone else, without any emotion. "They killed my husband, hurt me beyond belief, and left me a widow to raise my only son. That is why I hate Team Rocket. That is why I am worried beyond belief about you two. I don't want you two to get involved with them in any way." She finally finished.

James and Cassidy just sat there, dumbstruck. How could someone so happy and carefree as Joline, as 'Mom', have been through so much?

_-15 minutes later-  
><em>

"Are you sure you two will be okay?" Mom asked, back to regular mothering.

"I think we'll be fine." responded James. "After all, it's only a three hour walk."

"Okay... Just be careful!" She said.

"We will!" James responded, stepping out the door, following after Cassidy.

They strolled through Twinleaf town, getting odd looks from people. Well... James got odd looks. Cassidy was whistled at a few times, making her walk closer to James.

"Don't worry Cassidy." James said to her. "I won't let them do anything to you." He told her. That made Cassidy feel slightly better. Her tail faintly wagged back and forth.

The day was rather warm and sunny now. The sun was casting a warm glow over everything, and made everything look happier. It smelled wonderful out there. The flowers were still in full bloom, being September, made the flowers give out a lovely smell. The slight breeze just made the day even better, it wasn't too hot, not too cold.

James felt as if he could be here forever. But he knew he couldn't, they had to leave soon, or else it would get dark. Quickly hoisting the backpack higher, he walked towards the path that would eventually bring them to Sandgem town.

They stopped on the edge of the path.

"Ready?" James asked Cassidy.

"Ready." She replied. They hadn't even taken a step forwards before they were rudely interrupted.

"Wait!" Shouted Cynthia. She ran up to then, and then leaned over, hands on her knees, gasping for breath. "I-I leave you for-for a few minutes to-to pack stuff and-and you just leave me!?" She asked bewildered. With all that was going on, James had completely forgotten that Cynthia was coming with them.

"Well, are you all packed to go?" James asked Cynthia. He didn't want to wait much longer.

"Almost." She told him. "James, you need to capture Cassidy in a Pokeball, otherwise any random trainer with a Pokeball could capture her, and use her for whatever they want."

Cassidy immediately hated the idea of being put in a ball. She looked at James in fear, and then at Cynthia angrily for suggesting this.

"Cassidy, she's right. We don't want some random person to take possession of you." He said to her. "I promise to let you out right after."

She just sighed in defeat. "Fine."

James dug a Pokeball out of the backpack, and tapped it on Cassidy's head. A red light enveloped her, and she was sucked into the ball. It didn't rock, it just clicked. James released Cassidy almost the second it clicked. He pressed the button on the front, and a red beam of light emerged from the ball, quickly forming the shape of Cassidy.

She quickly ran towards James and hugged him tightly. "Please don't ever put me back in there!" She practically pleaded.

James hugged her back. "Don't worry, I won't." He told her warmly.

Without any more interruptions, the group of three started on the path. It was a fairly easy walk. The breeze was blowing on their backs, as if encouraging them to go faster. They walked for a long time, but none of them wanted to stop. It just felt good to be on this forest path. All of them taking in the smells of late summer.

About an hour later, they paused for a lunch break. James tugged out two sandwiches, one for him and one for Cassidy. She gladly took the food and started to eat. Cynthia brought her own lunch as well. James dug into his own sandwich. It was delicious! It was as if it was designed to make you crave more.

Just sitting there, eating under the shade of a tree beside the path felt nice. It felt right. It was so peaceful, and relaxing.

Cynthia dropped off to sleep first, shortly followed by Cassidy. James was going to wake them up, but they had been walking for so long, and he was so tired. Struggling slightly, he gave into the temptation of sleep.

They wouldn't have slept had they known of the dangers that awaited them.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello. I haven't been completely honest with you all. I make up these stories as I go. I have little to no thought about what will happen next, and a vague outline of the entire story. I just write what feels right. If that doesn't bother you, then keep reading. By the way, please review the story. I love hearing what you all have to say about it, and would love some suggestions from you!**

**Thanks**

**InfamousVenous**


	7. The Chase

**_Chapter 7_**

Warm sunlight was beating down on his eyes, making it incredibly hard to stay asleep. With a groan, James opened his eyes.

The setting sun was beautifully highlighting the trees in front of him in a gold-orange colour. The various bird Pokemon were flitting back and forth between the trees, and chirping. The bug Pokemon were moving around, with a variety of buzzing, and other sounds that could not be described.

"Crap!" James exclaimed. They had slept through the day, and night was quickly approaching. James gave a start, and tried to get up, but he felt a small weight on his left arm. He glanced over. Cassidy was snuggled against his left arm, hiding her face in his shoulder. Her breasts her pressed against his side. She was sleeping so peacefully, and James felt bad for having to wake her up.

"Cassidy." James whispered to her. "Cassidy, wake up." He nudged her shoulder, and she shifted slightly in her sleep. "Wake up." He said to her, nudging her a bit more. She just groaned, and cuddled up closer to James, hugging tighter to his arm. James finally sighed, and resorted to desperate measures. He poked her in the ribs gently. She jumped a bit at the ticklish sensation. He then poked her again, on the other side, making her jump again.

"Stop... That tickles..." She murmured, still half asleep. James just sighed, and shook her shoulder once more. Finally, she blearily opened her eyes, blinking slowly. "What?" She asked sleepily. She looked around, and finally remembered where they were. "We overslept!" She exclaimed, quickly jumping to her feet, the sleep quickly leaving her body. "We have to go!" she practically shouted.

"I'll wake up Cynthia." He said. James walked over to where Cynthia was. She was leaned back against a tree, arms crossed over her chest. Her head was tipped to the side, and her mouth was slightly open. Suddenly getting an idea, James smirked evilly. He strolled up to her, and poked her in the face. "Wake up." he said evilly. He proceeded to poke her in the face even more. "Wake up, wake up, wake up." James smiled, getting his revenge.

"I'm up!" She shouted, quickly waking. She sat up and looked at James grumpily. "What was that for?" she asked.

"I'm getting my revenge from yesterday." he said. He poked her once more in the face for emphasis. Cynthia swung at him, and missed. "C'mon," he said, "we're going to be walking in the dark soon,"

"What!?" she shouted worriedly. "We need to go now!"

"Why? We're just going to be walking in the dark, that's all." He said. He had no idea why they were acting like this. Cassidy was pacing incredibly fast, and Cynthia just swung her backpack onto her shoulders and started walking again, at a rather quick pace. "What's going on?" he asked.

"What's going on is Pokemon mating season. Males become incredibly vicious during the day, about equal to what happened to you. They become even more so at night. Do you want to stick around for that?" Cynthia asked over her shoulder.

James quickly scooped up his backpack, and threw it onto his back, quickly falling into step beside Cynthia and Cassidy. He didn't want to stick around for that.

The entire time that they were walking, Cynthia constantly checked over her shoulders, and Cassidy jumped at the smallest noise. James started to have a vague idea about why they were so paranoid. It was starting to make him nervous as well.

It got dark very quickly. So quickly, that James had to use the flashlight that Mom had made them bring. Within minutes, the sun completely disappeared. The sky was now cloudy, so it blocked out any light from the moon or stars. It was almost too dark, too quiet. Nothing was happening, and it was almost worse than if something did happen.

They didn't even dare to whisper to each other. They feared that if they did, something would happen.

_Snap!_

Cynthia gave a muffled scream. The second James heard the snap, he covered Cynthia's mouth. He knew that she would scream, as she was already on edge. Cassidy just gasped and grabbed onto James, holding him close, as if he would act as a meat shield.

They continued walking, but they felt as if they were being followed. It felt like that for about half an hour. Finally, giving in to temptation, James called the group to a halt.

_Step, step._ It stopped. Something was definitely following them. James moved the beam of light upon various objects, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

They continued walking, now with someone constantly checking behind them. It was no use though. It was still too dark to see.

James pulled out his iPod, quickly checking the time. It was now 11:07. They should have been at Sandgem Town by now. Or at least within the next few minutes. On the lock screen it said: Missed date: My birthday. Cassidy was glancing over at the screen at the time.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday!?" She whispered furiously, completely forgetting the fact that it was dead silent. Cynthia could hear it, and she was several feet away.

"Guys, be quiet!" She whispered back. They didn't hear her, they were to busy arguing.

"You never told me your birthday!"he retorted.

"November 11th." She said back. "Happy?"

"Guys! Quiet!" Cynthia hissed. The foot steps were coming closer now, sounding louder than before. They still couldn't see their pursuer. It was putting them on edge.

_Step, step, step, step._ It sounded very close now, almost right behind them. It gave them a severe sense of dread. The feeling that you can't breath, and at any second something might happen.

_Step, step, step._

"Gotcha!" Kyle hissed.

"Mmph!" James gave a muffled shout. Kyle's hand was covering James' mouth and nose, making it incredibly hard to breath. He started to drag James backwards.

"James!" Cynthia shouted. She ran towards James, but Kyle pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"One more step and I'll cut his throat!" Kyle warned. "I saw a rather pissed off Growlithe in the woods, and I thought that I should take you to him." Kyle told him menacingly.

Cassidy had had enough of Kyle being like this. She took several steps towards the two, and shot a fireball towards Kyle. Kyle saw it coming. He shoved James into the path of it, and dodged out of the way.

The fireball struck James fully in the chest. He was sent flying back from the explosion, and hit a tree. Cassidy stared in horror at the gaping hole in his... Shirt? He was completely fine other than the fact that there was a hole in his shirt, and his skin was red where he was hit.

Slightly dazed from the loud explosion, James got to his feet. He was worried about everyone now. They had made too much noise.

The forest was alive.

A blood chilling howl emanated from the right. A sound that sent shivers down your spine. Then, a hissing noise from the left. James quickly ran over to where Cassidy and Cynthia were. They looked scared shitless.

Kyle raced past the group, and shoved James to the ground, taking off down the path. He was running at full speed.

Cynthia, Cassidy, and James decided to follow his lead after they saw multiple pairs of eyes coming out of the forest. They all took off down the path at full throttle. The sounds were becoming more and more frequent as the group ran further. Soon all it was was howling and hissing and screeching coming from all around them.

James made the mistake to glance back, aiming the flashlight over his shoulder. There were hundreds of them. Growlithes, Arcanines, Houndors and Houndooms. Luxios and Luxrays, and some Serperior. There were some Fearows, Staravias and Staraptors. Even a couple of Bidoof tried to get after them, but only succeeded in getting 5 steps before turning around.

"Shit!" James swore, and proceeded to run even faster. He sprinted down the path, following closely behind Cynthia and Cassidy.

The various male Pokemon were right on their tails, for Cassidy it was literal. They snapped James' feet, and almost got him several times. Time after time again, James had to jump to avoid being burnt, or duck to avoid a lightning bolt shot at him.

Bird Pokemon were dive bombing them. Kyle got a cut across the cheek. Cynthia got pooped on several times. James got a nasty gash across his right arm. Cassidy just shot some of them down, using well timed Ember attacks.

Everything was absolute chaos. James felt a weight land on his back, but he ignored it, and just kept running.

The dog like Pokemon kept lashing out and trying to bite his feet. The bird Pokemon kept swooping down, and scratching at their faces.

"There it is!" shouted Cynthia. She could see the lights of Sandgem Town now. This gave them all a second wind, and they sped in front of the angry mob behind them. "Follow me!"

Kyle just booked it in the other direction, completely ignoring Cynthia. Cynthia ducked underneath a low hanging tree, and jumped a fence. The other two followed her less smoothly. James was starting to lag behind the other two, now that he had extra weight on his back, which he still didn't know what it was.

Cynthia sprinted down a small gravel road, and then ran through the door of a rather large building.

"Quickly, in here!" She shouted at the other two. Cassidy made it in soon after. James was still far behind, with the vicious Pokemon right behind him.

"Jump!" Cassidy shouted. James dove through the doorway. Cynthia pushed a button down, and steel doors slammed shut the instant James passed through. It was so close, that one of the Pokemon shot a plume of flame through the door before it closed.

"Holy shit!" Cynthia exhaled. Everyone was completely out of breath. "Don't- Don't worry. Those- those doors- are- are completely- indestructible." She panted. She leaned against the door, and then jumped back. It was incredibly hot. The metal was even starting to turn red.

The repeated banging noises on the door made James start to doubt that they were indestructible. The banging was starting to sound like a zombie movie. He just fell to his butt, and sat there.

"Please... No more life threatening situations for one day." James complained to them. Cassidy laughed breathlessly. Cynthia just grimaced.

"From what I've seen about you, that's not going to happen." She told him. James just hung his head low, giving a rather sad sigh. That made Cynthia smile, and Cassidy just rolled her eyes.

James glanced at the two. The running had made them breathe rather rapidly, making their chests rise and fall. James stared for a moment, and then realizing what he was doing, forced himself to look away.

The trio heard someone coming down the hall, and into the main room.

"What's with all the racket?" Professor Rowan asked, walking into the room. "James! Cassidy! Cynthia! What are you three doing here?" He seemed rather shocked that they were here. "I'm sorry I made you three walk here, but I had a rather important matter to attend to yesterday, so I had to drive here quickly." He soon noticed that all three of them had gashes and cuts, and were dirty and out of breath. "What happened?" he asked.

"Sleep. Dark. Kyle. Noise. Chased. Door." Panted James. The professor looked absolutely confused, and looked at the other two for a translation.

"What he meant to say," began Cassidy, "was that we were walking down the path in the afternoon, and we stopped for lunch. I don't know what happened, but we all dropped off to sleep. We woke up, and the sun was almost set completely. It got dark quickly, and the clouds blocked out the moon and stars, so we had to use a flashlight. James and I got into a small argument, and then Kyle used our distraction as an advantage, and try to drag James into the woods. I tried to stop Kyle, but when I used Ember on him, he dodged it and it hit James. He's fine of course, but I didn't know that. I shouted, and the next thing we knew, the entire forest was alive. We booked it through there, and ran through town. We just barely made it into here, and then you showed up."Cassidy finished, slightly out of breath from that lengthy explanation.

"Really?" asked Rowan, completely intrigued. "How did you manage to survive the attack James?" he asked. James just showed him the gaping hole in his shirt. "How odd. It seems that the genetic cross-combination has done more than I anticipated." stated the professor. "I guess that Cassidy's fire-type resistance transferred over to you."

"Really?" asked James. He had no idea that was possible. He got up, and walked towards the rather red metal door. He rested his hand on it. It felt like it was only slightly warm. "So, professor Rowan. Do you know why we fell asleep?" James asked, stepping away from the door.

"Well, when some grass Pokemon... Erm... Fornicate, they release an odor which relaxes people, and usually puts them to sleep." explained the Professor. He seemed rather awkward when talking about reproducing. "Hey James, who's that on your back?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked, completely forgetting about the extra weight on his back.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Exclaimed Cynthia, reaching that high pitched voice that girls use when they see something absolutely adorable.

James reached around, and picked the Pokemon up off his back, and brought it in front of him.

"Hi!" It said cutely.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello! I want to thank you all for the support on my story.  
><strong>

**Voting over! The results were:**

**4th place: Vulpix**

**3rd place: Pichu/ Pikachu**

**2nd place: Riolu**

**1st place: Zorua (I would have chosen this one if Zorua and Riolu were a tie.)**

**Thanks**

**InfamousVenous**


	8. Shade

**_Chapter 8_**

James held the tiny fox Pokemon in front of him. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen! The tuft of fur on it's head was sticking out of place, and a little to the side, making it even cuter.

It flailed its tiny little paws in the air, and giggled a little bit. After squirming a bit, it sighed. It was completely helpless in James' grasp.

"Ummm... Hello." James said to it wearily, holding it at arms reach just in case it decided that he didn't need a nose.

"Hi!" It exclaimed with enthusiasm. Cassidy and Cynthia crowded around, in awe at the little Pokemon.

"Amazing!" Said the professor in awe. "Zoruas are incredibly rare. I've never seen one this close." The professor slowly approached, acting as though if he moved too quickly, it would spook and run. He took its tail in his hands, and ran his fingers through it. "Marvellous!" He breathed, amazed that he was in such close proximity to it.

It started to squirm from all the poking and prodding the professor was doing. "Stop! That tickles!" The Zorua exclaimed. James brought the Zorua away from the professor, and closer to him, now that he was sure that it wouldn't eat his nose.

"Professor, could you please stop doing that to it?" James asked him. It was hard enough to hold it without it squirming all over the place.

"Sorry..." He sulked, and slowly walked over towards a chair near a table. He looked as if he had done something wrong.

James set the Zorua on his lap, and then shrugged off his backpack, setting it to the side. He rested his back against the wall near the now cooling door. "What's your name?" He asked it.

"Shade!" It replied enthusiastically. It jumped when it said its name, making James flinch. He didn't want a stray paw stepping on his nuts. It looked around at the others, giving happy little hops the entire time.

"I have a question, give me a second." Cynthia said to them. Without warning, she scooped up Shade, and brought it up past her face. She gave a thoughtful 'hmmm' and then dropped Shade on James' lap, making him flinch again. "It's a girl." She stated bluntly.

James and Cassidy just stated at her in disgust.

"How could you do that?" Cassidy asked horrified.

"Easily." She replied. "Girls don't have penises." James looked at her in absolute disgust.

"That's barbaric." He told her.

"I don't think I told you, but I've worked as Professor Rowan's assistant for 7 years. I do this kind of stuff all the time." She told them.

James just shook his head at her. "Disgusting..." He looked down at the little Pokemon in his lap. "You seem too young to be out on your own. Where did come from?" He asked her.

Shade looked at him quizzically. "My Mommy and Daddy said that I came from them, but they won't tell me how." Shade said innocently. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Hey! Maybe you can tell me!" She exclaimed to James.

James looked embarrassed. "I'll tell you later." He said to her, using a trick that his mom used to use on him. He had no intention of telling her later, hoping that she would forget.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, fully expecting James to tell her 'later'.

"So... Let me rephrase that. Where are your parents?" James asked.

Shade didn't look so happy anymore. She looked worried. "I don't know." She said. "My Mom called me in for bed, and then something happened."

~{o}~{o}~

"Shade! Time for bed!" Her mom called. Shade bounded across the glade, and entered the small cave. Her mom always called her in at sunset. She raced through the entrance, leaped through the air, and landed on her bed. Her mother just sighed.

"Your way too hyper right now." She told her. Shade just giggled. Shade's mother suddenly got an idea. "Have I ever told you about how your father and I met each other?" She asked her.

Shade laughed. "You've told me a hundred times Mummy!" She then lay down in the bed, waiting to hear her favourite story.

"It was just another day." Her mother began. "I was out gathering berries for my dinner that night. I heard the snap of a twig behind me, but thought nothing of it. I thought that it was just a clumsy Bidoof or something. I continued to collect the berries, and then it happened." She paused for dramatic effect.

"What happened!?" Shade asked, fully into the story now.

Her mother smiled. "Poachers found me." She said with a mischievous grin.

"No!" Shade exclaimed. Her father peeked around the corner, and smiled at her reaction, even though she had heard this story almost every night.

"'Gotcha!' They shouted, and then they threw a net over me." She grabbed onto Shade to express the severity of the situation. She squealed in terror, and then giggled again. "'Zoruark hides sell for good money these days.' They told me. One of them pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. I was terrified. I thought that I was going to die. Bang!" Shade jumped when her mother said that. "It wasn't me they shot at though. They shot at your dad. They missed, and he burst through the bushes, darkness rolling off him like flames. Suddenly, he disappeared!"

Shade gave a surprised gasp.

"The one poacher holding the gun was suddenly lifted off of his feet, and flew over my head, and hit his head on a tree. He was unconscious." Shade's eyes widened in awe. "The second poacher tried to run, but your father appeared in front of him, and knocked him out like the first one." Shade gave a happy little yip at how the 'bad guys' were defeated. Her dad walked over to her bed, and sat on it, next to Shade.

This time it was her father who spoke. "I lifted the net off of your mother. She was beautiful. Tall, slender, and beautiful, with incredible fur." He said with a smile, and looked over at her mother with a grin. "We then tied the two poachers in the net, and tied the net to a tree. We used our illusion abilities to look like normal humans, and then reported the poachers to the police. They came and arrested the two villains."

"What happened next was like a fairy tale." Her mother said. "We got married, and had you, our wonderful daughter. Then we lived happily ever after." Her mother finished the story.

"I love hearing that story." Shade said with a yawn. "Can you tell me it tomorrow?" She asked sleepily. Her parents chuckled at this.

"Definitely." Her mother told her. Shade was tucked into her bed, and her parents had left the room.

She hadn't even fallen asleep yet before she woke with a start.

_BANG!_

"Yeah! We got another one Andrew!" A male shouted.

"Nice shot Darrel!" replied Andrew. "37 Pidgy's bagged! That ought to make the boss happy."

Shade's mother raced into her room. She looked panicked. "Shade! Quickly, sneak around the back and leave! We have no time to lose!" Shade wasn't sure why her mom was acting like this, but she did as she was told. She went around the back of the cozy cave, and hid in the bushes, waiting for something to happen.

"Gotcha!" Shouted Darrel. He grabbed Shade around the middle, and hoisted her up. "Hey Andrew!" he shouted. "Looks like we've found a keeper!" Shade was suddenly dropped as her mother leaped onto the back of Darrel, and grabbed him around the throat.

"Run Shade!" She screamed. She was struggling to keep hold of Darrel. Shade bolted, weaving in between trees and rocks. She turned around, and saw her mother being flipped off of Darrel, and then shot in the neck with a dart.

"Mom!" Shade cried. Her dad was thrown across the area, and landed heavily. He got up, and started limping towards the attackers.

"Go Shade!" Her father shouted, and was then shot with a sleeping dart.

"Dad!" She felt something whizz past her ear. She didn't stick around to find out what. She raced through the forest, dodging and jumping over trees and rocks. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. Shade collapsed on the forest floor, and wept.

It was starting to get really dark now. Shade needed to find someone or something to take care of her for the night. She wandered around in the dark, completely lost.

Shade couldn't see anything anymore. It was too dark. Shade yelped as she heard an explosion off to her left, followed by "James!".

Something started to stir right beside her. It looked at her with blood red eyes, and then gave a bone chilling howl. It started to stalk towards Shade now, with more seeming to appear out of nowhere. It lunged at her.

Shade bolted, pursued by a group of angry creatures. Suddenly, she broke onto a path, following closely behind a group of humans. She was starting to get tired now from all the running. Quickly spotting the backpack on the human's back, she jumped using the last of her energy. She caught hold of the top strap with her mouth, and held on for dear life. All the jostling was starting to make her sick, and she almost lost it when they dove into a doorway.

Shade, being safe now, started to fall asleep, until she was plucked off of the backpack, and held in front of one of them. "Hi!" She said to them.

~{o}~{o}~

Shade finished telling her story, as well as her flashback. There were tears streaming down her face as she remembered what happened earlier.

"I want my Mommy!" She cried. She started to bawl her eyes out. Cassidy and Cynthia looked as if they were about to cry as well. Professor Rowan however, had left to go get something.

James brought Shade close to his chest, and stroked her head and back slowly. "Shhh. Shhh. It'll be okay. We'll get your Mommy and Daddy back." He told her quietly.

Shade slowly calmed down, and then looked at him in disbelief. "How?" She sniffed. "I don't know where I am, and I don't know where they are!" She started to get upset again.

James just held her close once again, and rested his head on top of hers. "We'll get them because we will get the police, and we will get those bad guys!" He said enthusiastically.

She looked up at him. "Really!?" She asked excitedly. She loved action stories.

"Absolutely!" Replied James, happy that she wasn't soaking his shirt in her tears anymore.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, now extremely happy. "I get to go bust bad guys with my new friends!"

"Yes you do." Said Cassidy with a smile.

The group was about to leave the laboratory. Shade was riding on Jame's shoulder, looking extremely happy. Cassidy was standing beside James, and Cynthia was on his other side.

They opened the door, now that it was cooled, and nothing was on the other side of it.

"Cynthia! Wait!" called the professor. He ran up to her, huffing and puffing. "I can't let you go out undefended. You have been my assistant for seven years, and I think that you should have your own Pokemon." Cynthia looked him, her jaw slack.

"Are you serious?" She asked tentatively, thinking that this was some sort of trick.

"One hundred percent serious. I decided to give you the Pokemon that you had bonded with the most over the years." Said the professor. She handed Cynthia a Pokeball.

"Garth!" She exclaimed, and released a very confused looking Gible into the room.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody! Thanks for all the support over the last 3 weeks. You're awesome! If you find any weird spelling mistakes, please tell me. I wrote this on my iPod, and it kept wanting to spell check crazy things, like changing my into TNT. I hope you didn't mind the flashback.**

**Thanks**

**InfamousVenous**

**P.S.: I think I have an unhealthy obsession with this. I spend most of my free time thinking about this, and how it could be better. I pick up my ipod in the morning, and it says I have 3 new emails. I get excited because I think it's about the story... Nope. It's Facebook... **


	9. Team Galactic

**_Chapter 9_**

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Garth grumbled. He glanced out the door, and looked into the black night. "Oh for Arceus sake!" he shouted. "The fricking sun isn't even out yet! I swear if this is another one of your pranks I'm gonna-"

"This isn't a prank!" Cynthia exclaimed quickly. She didn't want young Shade to be subjected to his colourful vocabulary. "I actually wanted to ask you somethings."

"Get on with it." Garth sighed. He was too tired for this shit.

"I was wondering if you would like to become my Pokemon, and go across Sinnoh with me." She told him. He finally snapped out of his sleepy funk.

"You're kidding!" He exclaimed. "You're dad finally let you?! I thought he said that he would rather die than see you do that! I remember him specifically saying that he'd be damned if he let his daughter do something as insane as that. In fact I-"

"Shut up!" Cynthia exclaimed, and then sighed. He couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. "He didn't let me go... I sorta, just left." She admitted to them.

"You mean you ran away!?" James shouted. He didn't want her dad to tell the police that he had kidnapped her. "Why would you do that?"

"Because," she said, "he always treated me as if I were fragile. Like if I left his sight that I would die. I just wanted to show him I'm not as delicate he thinks."

"Alright, I can see why you left. But if I get arrested for kidnapping, your paying the fine." James said.

"Ah, Cynthia." Professor Rowan sighed. "Always reckless as usual." Garth gave a nod of agreement.

This time it was Garth that spoke. "If you're asking me to come with you, sure." He told her. He than have a rather big yawn, making Professor Rowan and Cassidy yawn as well. "Is that all?" He asked. He was ready to go back to sleep.

"Not quite." Said James, he then filled Garth in on what had transpired.

_-Ten minutes later-_

"Wow!" Exclaimed Garth. "I'm definitely coming with you guys, I never get to do anything interesting." He frowned slightly at Cynthia. "Why didn't you ever let me do cool stuff like that?"

"Never mind!" She snapped. She was quite tired of being put in the spotlight for one night. "Let's just go."

"Alright then. Let's go back to where you tagged along. Alright Shade?" James asked. Shade just nodded, completely content to sit on his shoulder.

The group of five strode out the door.

"First things first." Said Cynthia. "We need to go to the police station."

The group walked through Sandgem town, trying to be quiet. It was eerily quiet. They walked carefully through the town, not making any noise other than the crunch of grass and leaves under their feet. They approached the rather small police station. They opened the door, and the bell over top gave a small jingle. The station was completely empty, save for two people. One of them was the police chief of Sandgem town, and the other was a woman yelling at him.

"Honestly!" She shouted, throwing a mug across the room. It smashed on the wall near the 5. "You won't believe how many complaints I have had about this one PARTICULAR station! What does the sign say on the front!? Open 24 hours a day! What do I get!? Lazy assholes who won't even stay at their job for 3 hours!" She stopped shouting at the poor police chief that looked like he was about to piss himself. She glanced away from the police chief and noticed the 5 just standing there awkwardly. "Why hello!" she said pleasantly, completely calm, and nice. She even smiled. "What can I help you five with?"

"Uh- Hello..." James started awkwardly. He didn't want to set her off again. "We would like to get some police assistance. We have a kidnapping, as well as poaching, assault, and... some other stuff..." He had never done this before, and wasn't sure how to go about doing it.

She instantly went into her policing mode. "When and where?" She asked quickly.

"When was about an hour ago, give or take. However where is harder to explain, I think it's about ten minutes from here, on the path between Twinleaf and here." James explained.

The woman instantly reached for the radio on her shoulder. "All available units! We have a situation about ten minutes west of Sandgem town! Get here quickly! Suspects are to be presumed armed and dangerous!" She placed the radio back. "Let's go!" She exclaimed. They left the police chief siting at his desk, quivering, and playing with a mug.

The group of now 6 quickly jogged through the town and down the path.

"My name is Officer Jenny. I am one of the top ranked police officers. I was called here to do an inspection. Sorry about the shouting." She said to them. "I hate it when people don't take their jobs seriously."

"No problem!" Said Cynthia. "I'm Cynthia. This is Garth, Shade, Cassidy, and James." She pointed to each person respectively.

"Up here!" exclaimed Shade. She leapt off of James' shoulder and raced off the path, in to the forest. The group had no other choice, and raced after the quick Pokemon.

"Damn! She's fast!" Huffed Cassidy. No one else said anything, they were too busy trying to breath while chasing after Shade.

Shade stopped at the edge of a clearing, hiding behind the trees and bushes. Everyone else caught up, and were panting, and breathing heavily. Every one except for Officer Jenny, she just looked as if she walked the entire way.

"Shade, don't run off. They don't know that we are here, so we have the element of surprise." Explained Jenny. She parted the bushes with he hands.

The clearing was well lit up. There were flood lights all around the perimeter, making it almost like daylight. There were people everywhere. Most of them had blue hair, black pants, and a black shirt with a letter G on the front. All of them except for two. Darrel and Andrew. Darrel had shoulder length black hair, and a very muscular build. He was wearing all black, which would have been incredibly hard to see if it weren't so bright in there. Andrew however, stuck out like a sore thumb. His hair was bright orange, and he was wearing a green shirt, with red pants. He even had a white hat.

In the center of the clearing, there was a truck, with cages lining the sides. There were hundreds of caged Pokemon. There were birds, snakes, dogs, and many other types, all stuffed into cages that were already too small for one of them, let alone ten. They were all quiet though. All except for a male Zoruark.

"Let us out of here!" He shouted. "You have no right to do this!"

Darrel stormed over to his cage, and punched it hard enough to leave a dent. "Shut up!" He hissed. "Shut up or I swear to Arceus I'll tear you a new one!"

It was Andrew who jumped to the Zoruark's defense. "Darrel!" He exclaimed. "We need them alive if we're going to get paid!" He walked over to Darrel, and grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you for a second." Andrew lead Darrel off into the forest.

"Now's our chance! Shade, can you darken the lights?" Jenny asked. Shade gave a curious look.

"I'll try..." She said unsurely. She gave a look of extreme concentration. Shadows started rolling off of her, and she gave a gasp. "I'm doing it!" She exclaimed. The shadow started to crawl towards the nearest floodlight. It gained speed, and pretty soon it was moving at a fast pace. It spiraled up the floodlight, and reached the top. The shadow enveloped the top of the light. The glass shattered, and the light was turned off. It moved onto the next, and then the next, repeating the process until the only light was from the headlights of the vehicle.

The grove was in a flurry of activity. All the people grabbed flashlights from their sides, and held their Pokeballs at the ready. They were in complete confusion.

The shadow retreated back to Shade. She gave a gasp, and then collapsed on the forest floor. "Did I do good?" She asked.

James smiled at her, and rubbed the top of her head. "You did great!" He sad to her. She just smiled, and went to sleep.

"Alright! Lets go!" Shouted Jenny. She pulled her 9mm pistol out of the holster, and the 5 rushed into the grove. They ran towards the truck. All the people in the grove rushed towards them, and released their Pokemon. A majority of them were Grimer's and Bidoof's.

"Go Houndoom!" Officer Jenny shouted. She released a giant dog like creature into the grove. It was the most intimidating thing any of them had ever seen. It's mouth was open, and flames were flickering in its mouth. The horns on its head only made it more intimidating. It flicked its devil tail around menacingly.

It made most of the people reconsider rushing them.

"Use flamethrower to create a wall of flames to delay them!" Jenny shouted. It did exactly that. It released a plume of flame out of its mouth, and made an arch with it, barricading the 6 from the other people.

They started to open the cages. The birds flew off into the forest, and the land bound Pokemon ran past the others, lashing out at anything that tried to stop them. They finally released every last one. All but two left them. Two Zoruark's.

"Thank you for freeing us." Said the female one.

"By any chance, do you have our daughter?" The male asked. He was interrupted by a small voice shouting "Daddy!" Shade ran towards them.

"Shade!?" Her mother exclaimed. "What are you doing here!? It's dangerous!" She quickly scooped up Shade and hugged her. "I'm so glad your safe!"

"We aren't safe yet." Said Jenny. The wall of flames were starting to die down, and they could see the outlines of people and Pokemon against the flame.

"What the fuck happened!?" Screamed Darrel. He and Andrew raced back when they heard the commotion. "You there! What happened?" He pointed at the nearest person.

"We don't know sir!" The person said quickly. "The lights went out, and then they released the Pokemon!" Darrel looked hard into the dying flames and made out 9 vague shapes.

"Galactic grunts!" He shouted. "Tear them to shreds!"

**Authors Note:**

**Bwahahaha! More cliff hangers! So... I shared this story with some of my real life friends, and I have no idea what they think so far. I was worried, but now I'm fine. If they don't like it they don't have to read it. Anyways, thanks so much for all the support. Please tell me what you think of the story, and what you think I should add.**

**Thanks!**

**InfamousVenous**


	10. The Battle

**Chapter 10**

Darrel smirked. It was his army of 60 or so, against their 9. There was no way they could lose now.

James looked back a few days, trying to figure out how he had gotten himself into such a predicament. He then shook his head. No, it would take at least 9 couple thousand word chapter to cover that. He didn't have that kind of time.

The group quickly sprung into action. Cassidy changed into her Pokemon form, and discarded the clothes to the side. Officer Jenny cocked her handgun and raised it, pointing it at the shadows just past the dying flames. The Houndoom crouched low, and growled, ready to spring at any second. Cynthia turned her hands into fists, and raised them up. Garth dug into the ground, and disappeared. Shade's parents got into a fighting stance, side by side. Shade just shook nervously and got into a fighting stance near James. James just cracked his knuckles, and clenched his hands into fists.

This wasn't going to be easy.

The first grunt stepped over the small line of flame. No sooner than she did, Garth soared out of the ground, grabbed onto her head, and ripped her throat out, sending blood everywhere. He quickly tunnelled into the earth again.

A Grimer slid towards the group, and was melted into a pile of goo by Cassidy. The rest of the Grunts and Pokemon charged them.

The two Zoruark completely vanished. Cassidy and the Houndoom leapt into the fray, causing chaos left and right. Officer Jenny shot the grunts with guns with superior marksman ship, causing the rest to rethink using guns.

A fist flew towards Cynthia's face. She ducked around it, and then struck out. Her fist connected to the grunt's temple, knocking him out. She quickly jumped, and spun in the air, connecting her foot to another grunt's head. She was like a ninja.

James ran out into the fray. He threw fist fist into a grunt's face, shattering their nose, and sending some of the cartilage into their brain. The grunt died instantly. James then turned, and kicked a grunt in the side, making her double over. He then kicked the grunt in the side of the head, making her black out.

James was suddenly grabbed by two grunts, one on his left arm, and one on his right. He thrashed around, trying to escape their grip, but it was to no avail. A third grunt stepped up towards him, and pulled out a switchblade knife. The grunt flicked it around menacingly, swishing it in front of his face. The grunt finally pulled his arm back, and thrust forwards.

James, timing this perfectly, shifted all his weight to the left, and wrenched his right arm to the left. It popped. The unsuspecting grunt on the right was thrown forwards, and got the switch blade buried hilt deep into his eye. The the grunt gave a blood curdling cry, and clawed at his face, trying to remove the painful knife from his eye. James with his left arm still caught, circled around the grunt holding his arm, and pushed her forwards into the grunt that had the knife. They went sprawling to the ground, and lay there in a heap of tangled limbs.

The Houndoom on the other hand, looked like it was having the time of its life. It bounded around the glade, and quite happily launched a plume of flame at anything within 10 feet. It looked a bit like a puppy unsteadily chasing after a ball. A rather large and intimidating puppy, that could shoot flames. The smell of charred flesh permeated the air.

_Bang, bang, bang! _

Officer Jenny let fly a storm of bullets. _Bang, click, click, click! _"Shit!" She swore. She pulled her arm back, aimed at a grunt, and threw. Her aim was true. It sailed through the air, past Cassidy, and Shade's mother, hitting a grunt in the neck. The grunt's windpipe was crushed, and the grunt thrashed around, finally collapsing due to lack of air. Jenny pulled a rather large hunting knife out of its sheath on her belt. She just flicked it, and them launched into action. She lunged forwards, plunging it into a grunt's chest. She wrenched it out, and whirled around, jumping into the air, and then stabbed it into another grunt's head. She quickly pulled it out, and turned, slashing another grunt's neck, sending blood flying all over her uniform. She was a whirlwind of death.

Shade's parents were going crazy. Her father appeared in front of the grunts for two seconds, picked them up by their legs, and swung them around, letting go at the right moment to cause the grunt to go flying into a bunch of others. He quickly disappeared again.

Shade's mother on the other hand, was like an assassin. She would appear in front of a grunt for half a second, and slash their throat with her razor sharp claws, sending blood everywhere. She would then disappear, killing her next victim.

Shade was quite content sitting there, observing. She cringed whenever a large splatter of blood, or a body part came flying near her. She noticed a grunt sneaking up behind James with a knife. "James! Look out!" She cried. James turned around, left arm holding his dislocated right shoulder. The grunt slashed at him, and James caught the knife in his left shoulder.

"Fuck!" He swore. The grunt tore the knife from his shoulder, and slashed at him again. James ducked under it, and then kicked at the grunt. The grunt caught it, and slashed his leg. James screamed in pain. The grunt then sent him sprawling to the ground, and raised the knife above his chest.

"No!" Shade cried. She launched a shadow at the grunt. The shadow enveloped the grunt's head, and then disappeared, going up his nose. The grunt gave a cry, and dropped the knife. He started thrashing. The thrashing got more and more violent. The grunt's head exploded, sending brain matter everywhere. Some landed on James' shirt. Shade watched the eyeball of the grunt slowly roll past her, making her gag.

"Holy crow Shade!" James exclaimed. He got up slowly, trying not to jostle his dislocated arm. James started to walk towards Shade, but heard a noise. He quickly turned, and punted a rabid Rattata into the face of an unsuspecting grunt. She screamed in pain as the Rattata tore out her eyes. The Rattata fell off her face, and was killed with a sickening crunch when the woman stepped on it.

Cassidy was completely unstoppable. She pounced at a Bidoof, sand bit down on its neck hard. _Snap!_ The Bidoof's spinal cord broke, killing the poor creature quickly. Cassidy let go, and then knocked a Koffing out of the air. While it was down, she shot a fireball at it, causing it to explode, and ignite several other Pokemon and grunts around it. A grunt ran screaming past her, with his ass on fire.

She noticed a grunt sneaking up behind Cynthia, holding a knife by his side. Cassidy launched herself at the grunt, and bit down on his arm. Hard. The grunt dropped the knife, and screamed in pain. Cassidy was biting so hard, it was making her jaw hurt. She launched a large flame out of her mouth. The grunt's arm melted down to the bone. The arm came off at the elbow. Cassidy dropped to the ground and walked away. She left the grunt sitting there, screaming silently in pain, clutching at the charred stump that used to be his arm.

"Thanks Cassidy!" Cynthia shouted over her shoulder, and then knocked another grunt out.

Garth was having the time of his life. He had beer done anything this exciting before, and he was loving it! He leapt up and slashed at a grunt, catching them in the arm. The grunt cried out in pain. Garth then circled around the grunt, and bit hard onto their leg, causing them to fall to the ground, and pass out from blood loss.

"Take that you fucking bitch!" Garth gloated. He then kicked the grunt in the side for good measure, and ran off again, searching for his next victim. He came upon a grunt that was taking wild swings at Cassidy with a knife. A slash hit home, and gave Cassidy a rather nasty gash across her side.

"AH!" Cassidy cried out in pain. The grunt aimed the knife at Cassidy's head, looking to finish her off. Garth quickly jumped on the grunt's back, and cut his neck open. Blood sprayed all over Cassidy, making her look like a mass murderer. The grunt dropped the knife to try and stem the bleeding, but it was no use. The grunt bled out in seconds, and lay there, gurgling and choking on blood.

"Suck it you stupid cunt! Take that you fugly bastard! Get wrecked you dick-sucking mommas boy!" Cassidy blushed at the rather descriptive words used by Garth.

The crowd of Team Galactic grunts was starting to thin. Shade's father appeared in front of one, and ripped off both her arms, before leaving her lying there, bleeding out. Cynthia picked up a knife from the ground, and threw it at a Zubat swooping at her. It caught the Zubat in the chest, and it died instantly.

The three remaining grunts bolted, all heading in different directions. Officer Jenny whipped her hunting knife at one of them, hitting them directly in the back of the head. That grunt fell to the ground dead. Jenny then picked up a switchblade from the corpse of a dead grunt, and launched it at another grunt. Due to it being a knife she wasn't used to using, it hit the grunt in the calf. That grunt fell to the ground, completely unable to move. The final grunt was hunted down by the Houndoom. It pounced on top of the grunt, effectively immobilizing him.

"No!" Darrel cried in complete shock. "NO!" He screamed louder.

The group slowly approached Andrew and Darrel, limping or being careful, trying not to injure themselves any further.

Cassidy launched herself at Darrel, creating a large scratch across his face.

"Fuck!" He swore. He grabbed Cassidy by her fore paws, and swung her around at an incredible speed. Darrel let go, and Cassidy flew straight towards the group. James leapt to intercept her, and caught her square in the stomach. James and Cassidy flew backwards a good 10 feet before finally rolling to a stop. Cassidy got up quickly, and growled menacingly at Darrel. James however did not get up. He had hit the ground too hard. He had protected Cassidy from being injured, while he hit his head on something, rendering him unconscious, or worse.

Cassidy, noticing that James did not get up, started to worry. She turned her back on Darrel, which was an incredibly risky move. She nudged his neck with her nose.

"James?" She asked. "James, wake up!" She cried. James laid there unresponsive. "James!" She changed into her Pokemorph form, and knelt down beside him. "Wake up!" She shook his shoulder, but he lay there unresponsive. She lifted his head up off the ground, and placed it on her lap. She brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "Please!" she whispered. She looked at his forehead, and saw a deep gash running the length of it. "No!" She whispered in horror. She glanced behind her, and stared at the large knife laying blade up on the ground, in the path that they had rolled, fresh with blood.

Darrel smiled. He had killed one of them. Not on purpose, but he still did it.

Cynthia looked over her shoulder at Cassidy, crying over James' corpse. Her throat tightened a little bit, but she held it together. She hadn't known James that long anyways. It was like if someone had moved to your neighbour hood, and died a week later. You would feel bad, and a little sad, but it wouldn't affect you that badly.

Cassidy was shaking and shuddering, gasping occasionally because she was crying too hard. She looked at James through watery eyes. The gash across his forehead looked smaller. _No_ she thought to herself, it was probably just her eyes playing tricks on her. She clenched her eyes shut, and held onto James. She felt a slight shift of weight in her lap. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The gash on his forehead was gone.

James groaned, and shifted slightly. His head was pounding.

"You're alive!" Cassidy cried. She squeezed James excruciatingly tight, putting extreme amounts of pressure on his dislocated shoulder.

"Ah!" James cried out. Cassidy shouting in his ear, and putting a lot of pressure on his shoulder almost made him want to die. Cassidy, hearing him cry out, immediately let go.

"Ohmygosh!" She exclaimed quickly. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine!" He said quickly. He didn't want to go through apologies. James started to sit up, using his left arm to push himself upwards. His arm suddenly give out, sending him to his side, jarring his dislocated shoulder. "Son of a-" He didn't finish. Everyone was watching what was taking place, and James didn't want to corrupt Shade's innocent mind with aweful language.

He started get up again, and Cassidy helped him. James was now standing, leaning heavily on Cassidy because of his injured leg. He and Cassidy slowly made their way over to the group. Once they were there, James was almost fully walking on both his legs, just barely leaning on Cassidy.

Darrel stared at James in horror. "What are you?" He asked. He wiped the blood off of his face from when Cassidy scratched him.

"I'm the guy that's going to kick your ass." James said simply.

"No!" Darrel exclaimed. He suddenly started getting angry; cause of one of his mood swings. "Not possible!" He shouted. "I saw you die! _They_ saw you die!"

"Who's 'they'?" Andrew asked. He had no clue what Darrel was talking about.

"Them." He growled, and looked directly at you, the reader. "They saw you die!" He exclaimed crazed.

"Darrel, calm down!" Andrew told him. He was getting nervous now.

"No!" Darrel roared. "I'll kill you all!" He reached behind him, and pulled out a rather large gun. An AK-47. He aimed it at the group. "Die!" He growled.

Darrel shot at them, emptying the clip.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Sorry this is late. I re-wrote the first chapter, an edited some other stuff. It's not easy writing graphic fight scenes. Anyways, I was being lazy, and I'm sorry. I just got a DSTWO and I set that up, as well as going through piles of homework. I was busy. Anyways, I am going to try and write a Halloween chapter, but that means I'm going to have to shoot out 5-7 chapters before then, which is an absurd amount. So just stick with me and I'll get this done. Thanks for all your support! If you have any ideas please message me.**

**Thanks!**

**InfamousVenous**

**P.S.: When I made up Darrel, I was thinking that he would look something like Bucky from Captain America Winter Soldier.**


	11. Aftermath

**_Chapter 11_**

Everybody cringed backwards, expecting to be riddled with bullets. Everyone but Shade, who was just sitting there happy as usual.

Nothing happened. Cynthia slowly opened her eyes, looking around at the others. They were all fine. They were starting to open their eyes too, and looked very curious as to why they weren't dead.

The bullets were floating inches in front of them, suspended in mid air.

Darrel looked at them in complete disbelief. Why weren't they dead? Darrel threw the Ak-47 at the group, and then whipped out a Desert Eagle. He aimed at the group, and fired.

_BangBangBang!_

Cynthia screamed as the shots rang out in the dead of the night. None of them went further than 5 feet.

_BangBangClickClickClick!_

Darrel also drained that clip. All of were rounds were floating in midair, with nothing around them.

Andrew stared at the weightless pieces of metal in disbelief. "What the fu-"

"Go! Go! Go!" Andrew was interrupted by shouting coming from the side. "This is the police! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" Someone shouted into a megaphone.

The glade was suddenly alive with activity. A helicopter flew over head, and hovered over the clearing. Multiple armed policemen and policewomen burst from the trees, and aimed at Darrel and Andrew.

The helicopter's spotlight glared down on Andrew and Darrel, causing both of them to lift their arms up to cover their faces. It was so bright in the dark night that Cassidy, Cynthia, and James had to avert their eyes. It was too painful to look at.

Darrel and Andrew were quite quickly surrounded by nearly 20 armed policemen, all aiming their handguns at the pair.

"Get on the ground!" One shouted.

Andrew, who looked like he was about to have an accident in his pants, almost immediately raised his hands in the air, and dropped to his knees. Darrel however, was not concerned in the slightest.

"We will meet again..." He said solemnly. He then chucked a grenade into the line of police. They scattered, all diving away from the deadly device. It erupted into smoke, making the entire clearing hazy, and incredibly hard to see through. The smoke slowly cleared. Darrel and Andrew were gone.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked approaching them. Following closely behind him was an Alakazam.

"More or less." James responded, still holding his dislocated shoulder. Several others nodded in agreement.

"You can drop the bullets now." The person said to his Pokemon. The Alakazam looked incredibly relieved. The bullets dropped to the ground, no longer suspended by the Alakazam.

_I'm incredibly glad that you made me practice stopping bullets Carlos._ The Alakazam projected into the group's and Carlos' mind.

Most of the group stepped back surprised. All but officer Jenny.

"Who said that?" asked Cynthia, surprised.

_Over here! _it called. _No, not Carlos, yes over- no, over he- yes! Hello!_ The Alakazam directed. When Cynthia's gaze landed on the Alakazam, it gave a little wave.

"H-" Cynthia couldn't even get out the first word before it started again.

_Well, I'm a Psychic type Pokemon. That means that I can project my thoughts into your minds. Yes, I can also read your thoughts, and your emotions._

Cynthia opened her mouth, and raised a finger.

_Yes, all psychic Pokemon with strong enough powers can do this. Yes, I have always been able to do this. No people can not normally do this._

Cynthia scowled a bit.

_Stop it? Why? Because it's annoying? What do you mean? I don't see how- Oh... Sorry... _The Alakazam looked down, slightly embarrassed.

Cynthia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Haha! Sorry about Amanda." Carlos said, rubbing his forehead. "She likes to show off." He said with a shrug.

"It's no problem." Said James. He was leaning to the left slightly because his right leg still had a cut in it.

"Looks like you guys had some fun here." Carlos joked, gesturing around the group at the unconscious or dead grunts.

"Funny..." Cassidy grumbled. She glanced down at the cut on her side. The fur around it was dark red, but it stopped bleeding for the moment.

Carlos smiled, and glanced over at James. He was still holding his right shoulder. "What happened?" Carlos asked, pointing to his shoulder.

"I don't know." James told him. "It was wrenched to the side, and then I found out that I couldn't move it."

"Sounds like you dislocated it." Said officer Jenny. "Cassidy, I need you to brace James. I'm going to pop it back into place." Both of them quickly got to their designated side of James.

"When you said 'pop it into place', you didn't mean that literally did you?" James asked.

"I mean it." Stated Jenny. She placed her hands on his arm.

"What does it feel like?" Cassidy asked curiously.

"Well, it feels like a tension is building, and is going to pop at any second." James described.

Officer Jenny looked relieved. "That means that it's only slightly dislocated." She told him.

"Well, that's better than having no arm at all." He joked. James inhaled sharply when Jenny shifted her position.

"Alright, this is going to hurt." She warned him. "Ready?" James nodded, cringing slightly. "Ok, one-"

_Snap!_

"Ah!" James exclaimed in pain.

"What happened to two and three?" Asked Cassidy.

"Yeah! What happened to two and three!?" James exclaimed.

"Two, three." Cynthia joked. James looked at her, and shook his head.

Officer Jenny raised her hands, as if to say she wasn't guilty. "I didn't do anything..." She half mumbled, staring at James. "It did it on its own."

"That's not possible." Carlos said, and looked at Jenny to see if she was joking. She wasn't.

"I'm going to have to talk to professor Rowan." James said, almost threatening.

Carlos glanced around at the rest of the group, and noticed that they all looked pretty beat up as well. "Follow me." He said. "We have medical supplies in the jeep."

Without waiting for anyone to either agree or disagree with him, he walked away, forcing everybody to follow him.

Shade jumped onto James' left shoulder, and quite happily sat there. James glanced around the glade. He watched as some of the police loaded the unconscious or injured grunts onto stretchers. There weren't that many injured to the point of no moving, save the woman that had her eyes clawed out, and the man who had his arm melted off at the elbow. James watched as the police walked around, marking the dead grunts off. First one, then another, and another, and another.

They walked through the dark, getting odd glances from police officers every now and then.

Cassidy was starting to lag behind the others. James noticed that she was going slowly, and waited for her.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked concerned.

Cassidy gave a dizzy nod. "I'm fine." She mumbled. "Just feeling a little light headed." She started to drag her feet across the ground. Her foot caught on a rock, and fell forwards. James took a step towards her, and caught her in his arms.

"You don't look very good." He told her. Then realizing what he said might be misinterpreted as offensive, he quickly rephrased it. "I mean you look great!" He recovered, "You just don't seem to be feeling well."

Cassidy leaned on his shoulder, and smiled up at him. "Glad you noticed." She said to him with a smile. James wasn't sure which statement she was referring to.

Shade glanced around James' neck, and looked at Cassidy. "She looks tired." She sated innocently.

The lights of the jeep started shining through the darkness. The group walked towards it, and went around the back.

"Alright, we only have enough medical staff to treat one person at a time, so who's first?" Carlos asked.

James walked forwards, leading Cassidy beside him. "She doesn't look good." He said worriedly.

Carlos took one look at Cassidy, and went into action. "Quickly, get her on the stretcher!" He exclaimed. Without pause, he went into the back of the jeep, and dragged out a stretcher, which he quickly set up. He reached back into the police jeep, and brought out a first aid kit.

Cassidy was wondering why he was acting like this. It didn't feel that bad, just a little cut. She glance down at her side, and her eyes widened. It was a huge gash starting from just underneath her armpit, trailing down to her waist. The fur around it was drenched in blood, and there was a trail of blood running down her leg from the bottom of the cut.

Cassidy was laid down on the stretcher, and was quickly hooked up to a heart rate monitor, and several other machines.

"Amanda, I'm going to have to stitch the wound. I need you to numb her mind, keep her from feeling any pain." Carlos told her. Amanda just nodded, and focused. "She's lost a lot of blood, I need one of you to have some taken from you."

"I'll do it." Announced James. He was set in a chair next to the stretcher, and was hooked up to a strange looking machine. He didn't know the name of it, but he had seen it in enough movies to know that it takes blood.

Medical staff started examining the others to check if they had any hidden wounds that needed immediate attention.

Cassidy felt as if she were in a dream. She couldn't feel anything, even though she could feel the weight and pressure of it. Carlos pulled out a needle and thread, and started getting nearer to Cassidy. She shied away from the needle, and looked at James for help. He just gave her a helpless look, and shrugged.

"You need to be stitched up." He told her. Cassidy looked back at the needle in fear. "Don't worry! I'll be right here the whole time." He said to her, trying to calm her down. He took one of her hands in his, and started to rub it with his thumb. The fur on her hand tickled a little bit.

This calmed Cassidy down immensely, and she even smiled. She looked at the bag that was filling up with his blood. It was very dark red. She started to feel a tugging in her side, where Carlos was stitching her. She grimaced a little, hating the feeling of knowing it was there, but not feeling it.

James looked at her face, and noticed the tear trails running down her face. "Does it hurt that much?" He asked.

"No..." She responded, confused. She then realized that there were still tears on her face, and she wiped them off.

"If it doesn't hurt, then why are you crying?" He asked. He was extremely worried that it did hurt, and she was just trying to be tough.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered sadly, and then broke into a new wave of tears. "I thought you were dead, and I would have lost you!" She cried, and then held onto James' hand tighter.

"Apparently it takes more than landing on a knife face first to kill me!" He joked. His face became serious. "Why would you be that upset if I died? You've only known me for two days."

"Not exactly..." Cassidy sniffed, trying not to cry anymore. "You've only know me for two days. I've known you for two weeks."

"What do you mean?" he gave her a quizzical look.

"Well... You sort of, umm... Talk in your sleep." She told him. James groaned loudly.

"I really hope I didn't say anything embarrassing." He groaned.

"Well, you did." James blushed slightly at that. "You also said some interesting things."

James mentally prepared himself for what he was about to hear.

"I visited you in the lab one night. You were in the cloning chamber, and I just walked up to you, to see if you were getting any better. You were. Now that I saw that, I was about to leave, and notify professor Rowan of your condition. I was half way out the door, when you called out 'wait!'" She smiled when she said that.

"Please don't tell me I said anything embarrassing." He pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't." She said with a laugh. James wasn't sure whether to feel concerned or relieved. "Anyways, you shouted out 'wait'. I turned around, and walked back into the room. I looked around, trying to see if anyone was there. No one, except for you. I walked closer to inspect your tank, when I heard you start talking."

James looked embarrassed, and ducked his head down a little.

Cassidy smiled, and then continued sleepily. "At first what you said made no sense, but as you kept talking, it started to make more sense. I listened to you talk for a good hour, before finally realizing that I needed to talk to the professor. I came back early the next day, and pulled up a chair beside your tank. I listened to you talk everyday, and little by little, I learned more about you." She closed her eyes, and smiled.

Some of the medical team hooked Cassidy up to another machine, and started pumping blood back into her.

Carlos stood up, and threw out the needle and thread. "Done." He announced. "All she needs now is rest. The cut shouldn't scar as long as the stitches fall out on their own."

"Please don't go and kill yourself while I'm sleeping." She mumbled. Her breathing slowed down, and she fell asleep.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Carlos assured him. He then left to go treat the others.

A police officer rushed towards Carlos, and announced to the whole group, "Thirty-eight dead, seven injured, and twenty unconscious."

"What!?" Carlos exclaimed. "How could there be that many members of Team Galactic, and we had no idea?"

James left the two to argue about it, and walked back to the glade. It was once again incredibly dark. The only reason he could see was because the clouds had cleared up, allowing moonlight to light up the area once again. The glade looked like nothing had happened to it, save for the large bloodstains everywhere.

He walked back to the truck that Team Galactic had used, and picked up Cassidy's clothes. He watched silently as the police examined the truck for explosives, or drugs. Finding none, they left the truck, and area.

James walked past an eyeball that the police had missed, and walked back to the jeep.

He walked towards Shade, and her parents. Shade was quite happily jumping up and down, telling her parents about her amazing adventure.

"-And then the bad guy's head went bang!" She finished happily.

"Yeah! You were awesome Shade!" James exclaimed, making her happier.

Shade's parents smiled at her, and then looked at James. "Thank you for bringing our baby back to us." Her mother said happily.

"If she hadn't shown us, or told us what happened, we couldn't have done anything." James told them.

This time, it was her father that spoke. "It doesn't matter, thank you for coming to help us."

The four turned around, slightly startled by the sound of the police jeep starting.

"James!" Carlos called. "I need you to move Cassidy into the jeep. She is fine to go now."

James sighed. "Well, I guess this is good bye." He said. He then knelt down to get closer to Shade. "Stay out of trouble." He told her, and then ruffled the tuft of fur on her head, making it stick out a weird angles. James started to walk towards the police jeep. "Bye!" he called over his shoulder. James opened the door of the jeep, and placed Cassidy's clothes in the back seat. He then went around to the back, and picked up Cassidy, one arm under her knees, and the other under her back, propping her head up on his chest. He very carefully placed her into the back seat, and then stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Wait!" Shade cried out. "Can I go with James?" She pleaded to her parents.

Her parents looked at each other, worried. "Why do you want to go with him?" Her mother asked.

"Because him, and the dog lady, and the girl with the pretty hair, and the shark person helped me find you!" She stated happily, as if that would automatically make them say yes.

"Well, I don't know..." Her mother started.

"But they helped me find you!" She told them. "Plus I want to get really strong, so that way I can beat all the bad guys, and we won't have to run!"

"Just let her go." Her father finally said. "She's right though. She needs to learn how to defend herself somehow, and what better way than with the person that helped save us?"

"Are you actually agreeing with her!?" Her mother asked in complete disbelief. He was supposed to side with her, not the other way around.

"I am, and besides..." Her father trailed off. "If you don't take care of her..." He paused for effect, and raised his sharp claws near James' face. "I will kill you." He said bluntly.

"Y-yes sir." James stammered. He didn't want to be on his bad side.

Shade's father then began to laugh. "I was just kidding!" Then his face became serious once again. "I was serious though." James just nodded.

Shade's mother sighed in defeat. "Fine. But make sure you put her in a ball before anyone else does." She told him.

James nodded in agreement, and pulled out a Pokeball. He tapped Shade lightly on the head with it, and she was sucked into it. It shook once, and then clicked. James released her out once it had clicked. Shade re-appeared, and didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"It was very dark, and empty in there. It made me sleepy, but I liked it." She stated. "Bye!" she called back to her parents. James lead Shade back towards the jeep.

"Wait!" Her mother called. Shade came bounding back to her.

"What is it?" Shade asked.

Her mother then bent down, and started to whisper in her ear. Shade's face went from one of curiosity, to disgust, to realization.

"So that's where babies come from!" Shade exclaimed rather loudly. Several police officers glanced over, and chuckled under their breath. Shade ran back to the jeep, while her mother walked over to James.

"I told her the babies were dropped off in the night by a large Swanna once parents kiss each other enough times. I figured it was close enough." She snickered.

James breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you actually told her." He admitted. Shade's mother just smiled, and shooed him away. James smirked, and walked back to the jeep. He crawled into the middle seat, beside Cassidy, and set Shade on his lap. Cynthia stepped in, a red light illuminating her face, before fading away. She just held up Garth's Pokeball as explanation. James nodded in understanding. Officer Jenny got into the passenger seat, while Carlos got into the drivers seat.

The jeep started off through the forest, and quickly emerged onto the pathway connecting Twinleaf town and Sandgem town.

"Where are you guys headed?" Carlos asked. Cynthia was the one to answer.

"Just take us to professor Rowan's lab." She told him. Carlos nodded, and sped up the jeep. They were there in less than five minutes.

Cynthia got out of the car, and James followed suit. James walked around to the other side of the jeep, and opened the door. He had a little bit of a struggle to get Cassidy out. Finally, he came upon a solution. He got Cynthia to carry Cassidy's clothing, while he carried her inside.

"Hey James!" Officer Jenny called. "Drop by the police station tomorrow, we need to talk." James just nodded. The jeep sped off, and left them standing outside of the lab.

Cynthia opened the front door, and James carried Cassidy in, breathing slightly harder than normal. Shade followed closely behind them.

"This way." Cynthia called to him. She led them through a maze of hallways, and passages. They walked for a long time, and James was starting to tire. Finally, she stopped outside of a room.

"This is where we can sleep for the night." She said. She opened the door, and walked into a rather large bedroom. It had 2 beds, a couch with a 72' flat screen TV in front of it. There was a bathroom to the side, and even a fire hydrant near the door. Grunting a little, James set Cassidy on a bed, and covered her with the sheets. She groaned a little bit in her sleep.

Shade silently climbed onto Cassidy's bed, and cuddled up beside her. James walked back to the entrance, and grabbed the backpack that he had left there. He brought it back to the room, and unrolled the sleeping bag.

"Cynthia, I call the couch." James stated. He didn't actually want the couch. He just thought that it would be nice if she slept soundly. He had seen what grumpy, sleep deprived teenage girls looked like, and he didn't want to go through that whole ordeal again.

He set the sleeping bag on the couch, and just climbed in, clothes and all. He closed his eyes. He heard Cynthia crawl into her bed, and start to breathe deeply. The combination of Cassidy, Cynthia, and Shade all sleeping relaxed him. Within minutes he dropped off into a peaceful, non injury related sleep.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hello everybody! Sorry this took so long to post. After Amanda was introduced, I decided to take a break. I started once again when I realized that I missed typing this story. I really want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me, and supporting me with this.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	12. The Guardian

**Chapter**** 12**

James woke with a start. He had been having one if the most ridiculous dreams he could ever remember having. He had taken on a first person perspective of a kitten. He lived in a kitten tribe that practised cannibalism. They would chop off each others tails and then eat them raw. However cannibalism was illegal there, so they killed off any tribe members that did that. James' character was thrown off a sheer cliff, and plummeted down to the earth below. James had woken up right before he hit the ground.

"What is my subconscious trying to tell me?" He asked aloud. "I don't even like cats. Stupid allergies."

James slowly sat up, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around him, and then did a double take. He distinctly remembered not going to sleep in a forest. He had fallen asleep on an uncomfortable couch.

"Hello?" James called. It was completely silent except for the faint echo of his voice, and the sounds of nature.

Some Starly and Pidgey were flitting between the trees, chirping happy tunes. A Ladyba flew past his face, making James cringe back a bit. He did not want the Ladyba to sneeze, and tear his face off. He had learned the hard way that Pokemon were ridiculously powerful, even the small ones.

James stood up, and brushed off his jeans. He looked around at where he was. It looked very familiar, but he just couldn't put a name to it.

"Have a nice nap?" Something giggled.

James turned around, but saw nothing. "Hello?" He called to the voice. There was no response. He looked up to see if anything was above him. There was nothing. He looked back down, and something pink was floating inched from his face. "Ah!" he jumped back in surprise.

The pink creature giggled at his surprise, and floated back a little bit.

"Don't do that!" James yelled at it.

It just giggled, and floated away. "Follow me." It called, beckoning to him. It's incredibly long tail swished, and floated around, seeming to have a mind of it's own.

Without seeming to have much choice, James set off after it. He caught up to it shortly, and stayed silent, hoping that it would answer some of his questions. He looked around once more. It looked way too familiar. He felt as if he had déjà vu.

It giggled once again. "You look so cute when your confused!" She giggled.

James decided then and there that it was a she. No male, gay or not, would ever call him cute.

"This is a landscape from your memories." She explained.

James snapped his fingers. "That's why it looks so familiar!" He exclaimed.

The pink Pokemon giggled once again.

"Why do you keep laughing at me?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because your funny!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, funny looking." James said to her.

That caused her to break out into another fit of giggles. She was laughing so hard that they actually had to stop walking. James waited for a full minute before she finally was able to speak again. She looked up at James. There were tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "I've barely known you for five minutes, and now I'm in tears over you!" She gave a faint giggle. "Some Guardian I am."

"Guardian?" He asked.

She quickly covered her mouth with her paws, her eyes wide. "Oops." She mumbled through her paws. "Did I say that out loud?" Her tail had stopped moving all together. She looked nervous now.

"Um... Yeah, you kind of did. Why?" James hadn't the foggiest clue of what was going on.

"This is bad!" She mumbled worriedly. She jumped at the slightest noise, and kept glancing at the sky, as if any second she would be struck down by lightning.

James snapped his fingers near her face. She gave a scream that sounded like she was being tortured, and ducked down into a little ball. Her tail was swishing back and forth. She was mumbling something incoherent.

"Um... Your starting to make me nervous now." James told her. "Are you alright?"

Realizing that James was still there, she got out of her little ball, and floated a couple feet off the ground once again. Her tail was still flicking back and forth, as if she were paranoid, but she didn't show it.

She gave a defeated sigh. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore..." She said as if admitting some great secret. "I guess the cat's out of the bag." She smiled at her joke.

"Punny." He said to her. "Please explain what's going on."

"I'm your Guardian." She said simply. "I was assigned by Arceus to make sure that you don't die. However that," she sighed as if she were exhausted," that was something completely different for you. Honestly! Can you try to not die for fifteen seconds!?" She exclaimed.

"Hey! I would love that just as much as you would." He told her.

"Anyways, I'm your Guardian. I have to make sure that you don't die. You are meeting me here in a dream, that's why we're in a landscape from your memories. It's actually quite nice here." She told him.

"This is nothing." He told her. "I wish I could show you the place I'm thinking of."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Since the pink Pokemon was floating, she wasn't affected at all. James however was thrown way off balance, and tumbled to the ground, falling flat on his butt.

Trees started sinking into the ground, and rocks rose up and out. Quickly it was over. They were now in a rather nice place. There was an elevated forest to their right, a beautiful lily pad filled lake to their left, and an enormous mountain in front of them.

James got up, and walked over to his 'Guardian'. She was staring at the lily pad lake.

"Wow!" She breathed. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked into its crystal clear depths. "It's so pretty!"

"Yep." That was all James said. He turned, and set off down the path towards the mountain, leaving the pink Pokemon there.

She snapped out of it, and chased after James. "Wait!" She called. "Where are you going?" She floated up to James, and got into pace beside him.

"This way." He stated

The pink Pokemon smiled devilishly. "So you want to play that game." She said. She took one of James' hands with her paw, and started dragging James behind her, forcing him into a brisk jog.

James looked at the path that lead up the mountain, the one that his 'Guardian' was making him jog. "Oh fuck." He swore.

The pink Pokemon giggled, as dragged him along faster, up and up the steep, twisty trail.

"You're going to kill me!" He exclaimed.

"Wouldn't that be ironic?" She giggled.

James' 'Guardian' dragged him up the mountain, laughing the entire time. James on the other hand, couldn't have disliked it more. He ran, huffing and puffing up the long trail. Normally, walking it would have taken at least an hour. The pink Pokemon made James run it in 15 minutes. Not to mention that the air got thinner the further up they went.

They finally reached the top. James was breathing heavily, crawling on his hands and knees. However, the pink Pokemon was only breathing slightly harder than usual, just because she dragged James up the mountain.

"Well," she yawned, "that was refreshing."

James fell to the ground, and sprawled out. "That- that was not- not fun in- in the slightest!" He looked at the pink floating Pokemon. "I swear, if this makes me tired in real life too..." He trailed off, leaving an empty threat.

She giggled. "It probably will."

"So," he sighed, "why am I having a dream meeting with you?"

"Well... I was sort of supposed to just appear in a dream of yours, but I kinda messed up." She admitted to him.

A bolt of lightning streaked down from the sky, and struck the mountain on which the two were standing on. James' hair stood on end, and the pink Pokemon turned into a floating ball of pink fur.

The light died down, and revealed a quadruped white Pokemon. There was a gold halo like thing around the middle of its body. It looked somewhat like a horse.

The pink Pokemon bowed down low. "My-my lord Arceus! I-I-I-"

"Do not waste your breath Lady Mew. I already know of your escapades." The Pokemon spoke both physically, and mentally. It's voice echoed. "You have disobeyed me by doing what I had specifically told you not to do. I told you not to reveal yourself to James."

"My-my lord! I-I didn't mean to-"

"Be calm. You shall face no punishment Lady Mew. He, however, shall have to have his memory erased."

"What!?" James exclaimed. "I don't want my memory erased!" He started to back away from the two, and came closer to the edge of the mountain path.

"Do not be concerned. I shall only erase this encounter." Arceus then turned to face him.

"But I-" A beam of light shot out of Arceus' eyes, striking James on the head. He just stood there, and blinked a couple of times. He noticed that the two Pokemon was looking at him. "Who are you!? Where am I!?" He exclaimed. James had no memory of what had happened.

Mew floated over to James. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "My name is Mew." She giggled.

Mew playfully pushed James off the mountain top. A beam of light whizzed past James' face, and struck the mountain face beside him. It exploded, showering him in rocks as he fell down the mountain.

"Ah!" James fell off the couch, and landed face first on the floor, tangled in his sleeping bag. He gave a loud groan, and quietly crawled out of the sleeping bag. He stood up, and checked the time. It was 5:47 am. It was too late to go back to sleep, but too early to do anything.

James tiptoed to the bathroom, and quietly shut the door behind him. He flicked on the lights, and looked around in awe.

It was enormous. It was almost as large as the bedroom area. It had a hot tub, as well as a shower, and a bath. Shower and bath alone could fit 4 people. The hot tub on the other hand, it looked as if it could fit 3 elephants, and still have enough room to be comfortable.

He noticed a machine in the corner. He approached it, and read the laminated sheet above a hole. It read: Clothing Here. Having nothing to lose, he took his iPod and ear buds out of his pocket, and placed them on a counter. He did the same with his necklace. He just shrugged, and stripped down, placing his clothing inside the machine. It started to hum.

If what professor Rowan said was true, he hadn't had a shower in over 2 weeks. James didn't like that thought. He stepped into the shower, and turned it on. He stayed in there for a good 10 minutes before he came out. He dried himself off, and walked over to the machine, which was still running.

James walked over to the counter with the mirror behind it. He noticed what looked like shaving cream, and a razor. He shrugged his shoulders, and opened the shaving cream lid.

A blood curdling scream tore through the quiet of the bedroom, startling Cynthia, Shade, and Cassidy awake. Cassidy jumped out of the bed, and checked the couch. James wasn't there. Cynthia sprinted towards the bathroom door in nothing but a bra and panties. She threw open the door, with Shade and Cassidy close behind.

"James, what's wro-" she stopped short as she came face to face with a butt naked James. She quickly turned around. "What-what are you doing?"

James had shaving cream covering half of his face, and had a razor his right hand. Cynthia had her back to him. Cassidy was staring at the floor, blushing, sneaking glances at James when she thought that he wasn't looking.

James grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his midsection. "I... I had a shower, and then decided to shave, but the machine wasn't done with my clothes." He explained, blushing. The machine in the corner gave a loud '_Ding_!' and deposited his clothes into a basket underneath it.

"I've lost all hope for you." Cynthia said to him, and walked out of the door.

"Why did you need to shave?" Asked Shade. "I didn't see anything there." She didn't mean to be rude.

James looked sadly at the ground. "But I was proud of my moustache..." He sniffed.

Cassidy smiled, and closed the door, leaving him alone in the bathroom. James put on his clothing, put his iPod and ear buds in his pockets, put on his necklace, and went into the bedroom.

Cynthia went into the bathroom after he left, and did the same thing, minus the shaving part. Cynthia came out, and then taught Cassidy how to use it. Cassidy was in there for a good half hour before she finally came out of the bathroom.

"That was the best thing I've ever had in my entire life!" She exclaimed. Her fur was still damp, but other than that, there was no evidence of her half hour shower.

James ran a bath for Shade, and dropped her into it, much to her disagreement. It took James, Cassidy, and Cynthia to keep her in the bath. She struggled the entire time, soaking them in water. Finally, when her bath was over, she jumped out of the tub, and barreled towards the bed. She soared through the air, and landed on it. She crawled under the covers, soaking them. She emerged a minute later, completely dry.

Cynthia released Garth from his Pokeball, and let him swim in the tub for a good while. At this point, they were stalling for time, waiting until it was 7:30 to go into the lab. They watched TV, they talked, and they even tried going back to sleep. Everything was packed up, and try were ready to go to the police station for their meeting.

Finally, 7:30 arrived. The group wound their way through the almost endless maze of corridors, and eventually ended up in the main lab area, right beside the entrance. All they had to do was wait for professor Rowan to wake up.

_Knock knock knock! _Someone was at the door. Cynthia strode over to the door, and opened it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello." Said the person. "I have professor Rowan's lab report." With that, the person handed Cynthia an envelope, and departed.

Cynthia closed the door, and set it on a table near the entrance. James walked over to it, and read the label. Genetic Cross-Combination.

Without hesitation, James started to open it.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Cynthia. "Don't go through other people's stuff!" She tried to take it from James, but he just turned his back to her, and pulled out the sheet inside.

There were many, many numbers and words on the sheet, but a certain section caught his attention.

DNA used in experiment: 2%=Lucario, 3%=Growlithe, 95%=Unidentified.

_Authors Note:_

_The plot thickens._


	13. Interview

**_Chapter 13_**

"What the heck is unidentified!?" James exclaimed. He threw the papers on top of the table with a loud smack. Cassidy, and Cynthia jumped back a bit, not wanting to get in the way of James. Even Garth looked a little nervous.

"I swear, when I see professor Rowan I'm gonna-" He stopped short when he noticed Shade looking at him quizzically. "Never mind." He finished. Shade looked a little disappointed. It was if she wanted to hear what he was going to say next. He walked over to Shade, bent down, and rubbed the fur on top of her head, messing it up.

"Don't worry, we'll expand your vocabulary. We just won't use words that will corrupt your mind, right Garth?" James said.

Garth just crossed his arms, and looked away from James. "I'll make no such promise." He grumbled.

James sighed, and then turned to Cynthia. "Do you have any idea about where he is?"

Cynthia shook her head, and sighed. "I'm not sure. Either he's already awake, and out doing stuff, or he's asleep. I know where his room is, but I wouldn't go there. I've been his assistant for long enough to know that old people need sleep." She shuddered a bit. "Really need their sleep."

"Um... I don't mean to interrupt, but aren't we supposed to go to the police station?" Cassidy asked them. James did a rather amazing face palm.

"Gah! I forgot! When are we supposed to be there?" James asked.

"Officer Jenny didn't say when." Cynthia responded.

"Well, let's go. It's too early to look for professor Rowan." James concluded. He threw his backpack on, and walked towards the front door, with the rest of them following behind. He stopped short as soon as he left the building.

"What's wrong?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know where I'm going." He admitted. He looked at Cynthia for guidance.

"Follow me." She sighed. She led the group through the town.

It was quiet. The sun was rising, causing the air to become warmer. There was a light wind blowing, and caused the day to seem colder than usual. The grass crunched under their feet. Besides that, the only other sound was the trees rustling in the breeze.

Shade was bounding around in front of the group, having the time of her life. Every time she jumped over a rock, or a crack in the sidewalk, she would giggle.

"Station should be up here." Cynthia stated.

They walked towards the one story building. The doors opened before they even walked in, and someone rushed out. The police officer raced past the group, and hopped into her vehicle. The sirens blared, and raced off. Shrugging her shoulders, Cynthia walked in.

The place was completely neat. Everything was in proper rows and lines. There were several people at computers, a few at phones, and a couple sending calls out to other people.

"Hey! Over here!" Carlos called. The group quickly and quietly made their way over to a table set up in a corner. James sat down, and put Shade on his lap, and Cassidy pulled up a chair beside him. Cynthia sat down, and pulled out a chair for Garth. After a bit of struggling, he managed to pull himself on top of it.

_Hello! _Amanda projected into their minds. James still felt a little weird not hearing her voice, but still knowing what she said.

"Hey." Officer Jenny gave a small wave.

"So, I know that you all know each other," began Carlos, "but let's get the introductions out of the way. My name is Carlos. I am the police chief of Jubilife city. When I heard Jenny send out that call, I came quickly. She never asks for backup unless it's serious."

_My name is Amanda. _She 'said' to them. _I am Carlos' assistant and Pokemon. He found me when I was an Abra. I was near death, and he managed to get me to a center in time. I act as a lie detector in Jubilife, or wherever I am needed. Recently, however, Carlos has been training me for battle. _Amanda concluded her introduction.

"I guess I'm up. My name is Jenny. I am the station inspector in Sinnoh. I was called to this area because some people reported BEING IGNORED BY POLICE OFFICERS!" She shouted this out loud, and some people ducked their heads down in shame. "Or had been told to SOLVE YOUR OWN PROBLEMS!" For that she looked directly at the head of the station. He blushed, and looked down, pretending to be busy with something. "Sorry. I just can't stand it when people don't take their job seriously. Anyways, I'm ex military, so if I seem aggressive to you, that means I like you more than other people." She finished her introduction, and seemed satisfied.

"Does that mean that I have to go?" James complained. He sighed when Carlos nodded. "My name is James, I'm awesome. I'm... Not from around here." He concluded. He didn't think that it would be wise if he told them that he wasn't from this universe. They might start handing him tinfoil hats to wear.

Amanda started laughing. Everybody looked at her as if she were crazy._  
><em>

_Did you forget about the part where I can read minds? _Amanda asked only to James. He started to look panicked._ Don't worry! I'll keep your secret. _James breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?" Carlos asked.

_I just remembered something funny, that's all. _She lied to them. James thought that it was a little funny that the lie detector lied. That made Amanda smile once again.

"Anyways," began Cynthia, "my name is Cynthia. I worked as professor Rowan's assistant for several years. I really don't have much left to tell."

"My name is Shade!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I was with my Mummy and Daddy, but mean people tried to take them. But then you nice people helped save them!"

Cassidy smiled at how adorable she was. "Um, my name is Cassidy." She began. She looked a little nervous. "I don't really know what to say..." She looked at Garth, to try and take the spotlight off of her.

"I'm Garth." He stated. That was it, he didn't want to say anything else. He just sat there silently.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, we need to tell you something." Carlos looked at the group. "Officer Jenny will now tell you about it." He said, quickly pinning it on her.

"What!? But I... Fine." She admitted defeat. "The people that you fought last night were members of Team Galactic. Several of them had bounties on their head. This is what you earned." She leaned forwards, and handed James a wad of bills.

"I don't want to seem greedy or anything, but how much is this?" He asked.

"One hundred-fifty thousand." She said nonchalantly.

"What!? This much?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. It's not a lot. We could have gotten you more, but a majority of the ones with bounties were wanted alive for questioning." She told him, as if she were apologizing.

"O-Okay." He placed the money gingerly into his backpack.

"Anyways, we were going to-" Carlos was interrupted.

"Boss! We've got two more wanted people." Someone walked in, holding two sheets of paper. "One of them is Kyle Carson, he is wanted for theft of Pokemon, armed robbery, and assault." The person then switched to the second sheet. "The second person is James... There's no last name, weird. Anyways, he's wanted for kidnapping, and-" He spotted James sitting in a chair, looking right at him.

"There he is!" He shouted. He ran towards the table at full tilt, and leaped forwards. He tackled James, and sent both of them sprawling to the floor, as well as Shade, who was sent flying. "I've got him!" He exclaimed. He managed to wrestle James to the ground, and knelt over top him. "Don't move!" He shouted, proceeded to pull out a pistol, and aimed it at his head.

"Whoa! Put the gun away!" exclaimed Carlos. The police officer reluctantly put it back into it's holster.

"For fuck's sake!" James shouted. "Cynthia, I told you that I would be arrested for kidnapping! But no, you had to leave your house without permission, and get me arrested!"

"Sorry..." Cynthia mumbled. She didn't expect her Dad to go out and put an arrest warrant on James.

"I give up!" James shouted. "I get transported to another universe, and almost die several times! The professor did something to me, and I still don't know what, and he's still misleading us, and lying to us! Then we go to the police station to talk, and I get a rather HEAVY police officer sitting on me, pointing a gun at my head!"

"Get off of him." Jenny told the police officer. With a little bit of a struggle, he stood up, and walked away grumbling.

"Sorry about that, he's a little over zealous about his job." Carlos told him. He helped James up, and brushed off his shirt.

Cassidy walked over to the papers the police officer had dropped, and picked them up.

"James, wanted for kidnapping, and... Whatever else you can charge a fifteen year old with." She read off. "It actually says that."

"Geez Cynthia! Your Dad must really not want you to leave." Garth spoke. Cynthia sighed.

"He really didn't want me to leave. I just couldn't stay cooped up in Twinleaf Town any longer. When you came along James, I saw my chance at escape, so I took it." Cynthia told them.

"Well James, I hate to break this to you, but because you were wanted, we have to put you into a holding area here at the station. At least until Cynthia's father comes to talk with us." Carlos told him. James shook his head, and sighed.

"Take me away officer." He was lead to the back of the station, and was placed into a small cell along with Cassidy and Shade.

"Sorry, the arrested person's Pokemon have to stay with them. They could have been part of it." Carlos said to Cassidy and Shade. Cassidy nodded, and sat down beside James on the bench.

The door creaked, and closed with a loud bang. Keys jingled in the lock, and then clicked. They were locked in.

**_Authors Note_**

**_Help! I have been kidnapped by my characters and they are forcing me to-_**

_Smack!_

"Quit typing your S.O.S!" Kyle shouted at me. "Just answer the viewers bloody questions!"

"Kyle! Quit distracting him, your making it take longer!" James shouted at him.

Kyle stomped over to him, and the two began to have a cock fight. They were shouting extremely loudly, making it incredibly hard to concentrate on anything. Soon everyone was picking sides, and were shouting really loudly, making it impossible to concentrate.

"For fucks sake!" Shouted Garth. "Just shut up so he can type!" Everybody ignored him. They all stopped when Shade spoke.

"What's 'fuck'?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." James said.

**_Finally! The only reason that they haven't been caught is because I have been sent to school._**

**_As of the time you are reading this, this story will have hit 5k views! I think that's crazy seeing as how I started this a month ago._**

**_People have been asking me some questions, so I will do my best to answer them._**

**_My upload schedule is... Nonexistent. I upload when I'm finished the chapter. It takes me about 2-5 days to write a chapter, or 8 hours straight._**

**_There will be lemons later on. I just don't want this story going too far prematurely *giggity*._**

**_There will eventually be a Halloweenie chapter, but it might be late. Haha! Hallo Weenie!_**

**_I will eventually have more insight into Cassidy's life, so hold your Ponyta's!_**

**_Some of my real life friends have been reading this, and they say that they like it. YEAH! I have friends!_**

**_I am currently keeping a large bio for every character that contains almost everything about them, even last names._**

**_I really want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me, and I have a feeling that you will stick around for a while yet. If you won't, you probably wouldn't have made it this far._**

**_I really love hearing from all of you, and I will try to answer all of your questions. If you have ideas for the story, send them to me! I won't bite... Too hard._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_InfamousVenous_**

**_p.s: I had to re-write the Authors Note twice. :p_**


	14. Arrest

**_Chapter 14_**

"Well, I'll call my Dad. You guys stay there." Cynthia then turned, and went to the phones.

"There's not really anywhere to go." James sighed. He glanced around the cell to see if there was anything to do. There was a bed in the corner, and bench that they were currently sitting on. There was also a toilet and sink in the back, but they had a feeling that they weren't going to use it. The cell was coloured white, and it had solid walls. There were no windows, except for the one on the door.

"I'm sorry you two had to be locked up in here with me." He told them.

"It's okay!" Shade exclaimed happily. She thought that nothing bad could happen as long as James was around.

"It's fine. It isn't that bad in here, other than the... exposed toilet." Cassidy said to him.

They all sat there quietly for a few minutes. It was boring. James sighed, and then laid on the ground, on his stomach. He reached out, and carefully grabbed one of Shade's legs. He started to tickle the fur in between the toes on her paw.

"What are you doing!?" Shade giggled. "Stop it! That tickles!" She managed to escape James' gentle grip, and took a few steps back. She took a running start, and pounced on James, landing on his back.

"Got you!" She exclaimed with pride. James put his hands on the ground, and pretended to push up, seeming to be stuck.

"Uh-oh! I can't get up!" James said playfully. "Cassidy, help! Shade's got me pinned!"

Grinning, Cassidy picked up Shade, and flipped her onto her back. Shade giggled, and flailed her paws in the air.

"No!" She giggled. Cassidy then started to tickle her sides, getting an adorable shriek of laughter.

James smirked, and then attacked Cassidy. He started to poke her ribs, and then tickled her neck. Cassidy started laughing, and stopped her assault on Shade. James, while tickling Cassidy, started to tickle Shade's tiny paws. All three of them were laughing now.

"Keep it down in there!" Someone banged on the door. They instantly stopped laughing. James stood up, and marched towards the door.

"Well, if we can't laugh, can we at least get something to draw or colour with?" He asked. He wanted Shade to experience the fun of drawing first hand.

"Well, I suppose as long as your locked up in there, there's no reason why not." The person said. The person left, and came back after a minute. The door opened, and James was handed a pad of paper, and a pencil box.

"Try not to break them, kids come here with their parents, and they need something so that they don't interrupt the grown ups." He was told. The door closed once again.

James gave a faint huff, and carried the supplies over to Shade and Cassidy. When she set her eyes on the materials, Cassidy's eyes lit up.

"Well, lets go!" He grabbed a sheet of paper, and placed it in front of Shade.

"What do I do with it?" She asked. James reached into the pencil box, and pulled out a green pencil crayon.

"This." He said. He dragged the tip of the pencil crayon over the paper, and made a large green mark.

"Oh!" Shade understood the concept now. She walked over to the pencil box, and fished out a purple pencil crayon. With a bit of a struggle, she manged to grab hold of it with her mouth and two front paws, and started to draw.

James looked over at Cassidy. She was focusing extremely hard, and was swapping colours very often. She was covering it with her arm, preventing anyone from looking at it.

"What'cha drawing?" He asked her. She looked up, and noticed that James was trying to look around her arm.

"Don't look!" She cried. She made a wall with her arms, and placed her head on top of it.

"Alright, I won't look." James told her. She breathed a sigh of relief, and her tail began wagging once again.

James just shook his head, and started to work on his artistic masterpiece. The part that was missing from it was artistic. As hard as he tried, he couldn't draw anything better than a decent looking two dimensional image. Quickly making up his mind, he decided that he would try to draw a dragon. It would have large wings, a thin, scaly body, and sharp teeth. He started with the body, and started to make the outline. He glanced over at Shade's paper, and started to worry about her mental state.

Shade was drawing something that none of them would have thought she would have made. She had managed to draw what appeared to be a Zorua, surrounded by purple blobs of sorts. The picture didn't look cheerful though. The Zorua's face was one of horror, and the purple blobs seemed to be reaching out for it.

Blinking, James looked over at Cassidy. She was still drawing as if her life depended on it. He was extremely curious as to what she was making, but he honored her request of not looking. He turned back to his page, and was about to work on it more, until he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey! Guess what? I talked to my Father, and he is coming over here soon." Cynthia told them. "You will be able to get out in a few minutes."

"Alright, cool." James responded. He didn't really care at the moment. He was focusing on his drawing.

"Fine." She said, and walked off, a little sad that they didn't really care. How could they not care? They were getting out of that nasty, smelly cell. She walked over towards Carlos, with Garth following right behind her.

"Hey Carlos," she started, "how long is the drive from Twinleaf to here?" She needed to know how much time she had to make up an excuse before he got here, as well as a plan of action. Carlos gave a thoughtful 'hmmm'.

"Well, if he takes the highway, it shouldn't be more than about twenty minutes. Why?" He responded. Cynthia just nodded, and walked out the front door of the police station. She headed towards the bench that was sitting so conveniently in front of the building. She dropped down onto it, and sighed. Garth, with a bit of struggle, managed to pull himself onto the bench, and sat on the other side.

"What am I going to do?" She asked aloud. "Cassidy, Shade, and James might go to jail because of me. Roland is coming here, and will drag me back to Twinleaf town. I can't stay around there for the rest of my life. We need to get things sorted with the professor, but I have no clue where he is." She gave a defeated sigh. "Things are a mess right now."

Someone walked past the bench, and mumbled under their breath, "Teenagers..." Garth glared at them as they passed.

"Don't worry, we'll get this sorted out." He told her, trying to comfort her. "I know!" He exclaimed. "We can convince your Dad to release James, Cassidy, and Shade, and then get him to let you go." He said with optimism. "Wait, that won't work. Your Dad would never let you leave, especially with someone that you just met." He added reluctantly.

"Actually, I think your idea might work after all." She said, realization donning on her. "We can convince him, and I know how." She leaned over, and started to whispered to Garth.

His expression went from curiosity, to confusion, to what looked like worry.

"Wait, what!?" He panicked. "I can't do that! Even if I could, I would just-"

"We don't have a choice." She told him. "We have to do this, otherwise they will be thrown into jail, and I would be stuck in Twinleaf town. I don't even know what would happen to you."

"Great." He sighed, and sat there patiently.

Cynthia crossed her arms, and got comfy. She looked around, but saw nothing of interest. She settled in for a long wait, but didn't have to wait long. She stood up as a limousine pulled up to the station, and out stepped her father. Shaking, she slowly approached him.

_**"Shade**_, what are you drawing?" James finally asked her. It was bugging him since he first looked at it.

"I'm drawing my friends." She told him. "They're here in this room." That scared James a little bit.

"They look scary." He told her. She nodded.

"They are, well, some of them are. Johnny is really nice though." She replied.

"As long as they don't hurt you, you should be fine." He said, trying to keep her imaginary friends 'friendly'. He turned to Cassidy, and was about to ask her something, but he was interrupted by the sound of keys jingling in the lock of the door. It swung open with a creak.

"Your free to go." The police officer said. "Just don't cause any trouble." James gathered their drawings up, and stood up. He helped Cassidy up, and then started to walk out the door. He was stopped by the police officer.

"Sorry son, but we need those to help us determine your mental states." He said. Cassidy looked saddened now that she realized that all her hard work was for nothing.

"But-but... Okay..." She relented.

"Alright." James sighed. He started to hand them to the police officer, but dropped them onto the floor. "Sorry." He said. James bent down to gather the drawings, and then handed them to the police officer. The officer sighed.

"Thanks for your cooperation." He turned and left, holding the papers by his side. James turned to look at Cassidy. She looked... Exhausted.

"I never got to show you two what I drew..." She said sadly. She looked like someone who had worked for days on end, only to be told that they weren't needed.

"That sucks." James told her. "Well... Is there anything I could give you to replace it?"

"I don't think so." She sighed.

"Well," he held out a sheet of paper, "does that mean that I can keep this?" She looked at it for a second, eyes widening. Her tail gave a faint wag.

"Is that..." She started, afraid that it wasn't.

"It is." He handed her the sheet of paper. "It would have been sad if you had lost it." Cassidy looked down at her drawing. She clutched it to her chest, and ran towards James, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. Her tail was wagging very quickly. She glanced up at James, and realized that he wasn't saying anything. "What's wrong?"

"Can't- breath." He wheezed. She let go of him, and he gasped loudly.

"Sorry," she said quickly, "I- I didn't mean to..." She trailed off. She didn't know what she didn't mean to do.

"It's fine!" He managed to gasp. He didn't need her feeling guilty. "Your- Your just really- strong." Cassidy opened her mouth to say something- probably to apologize- but Shade beat her to it.

"How did you do that!?" She asked in wonder. James bent down, and ruffled the little tuft of hair on her head.

"Magic!" He told her, making her eyes light up. "Come on, we need to go find Cynthia." They walked through the police station, with Cassidy nervously looking around as if someone would spot the piece of paper and tackle her to the ground.

"Just put it in your pocket." James told her. She sighed, gingerly folded it, and placed it in her pocket.

They were about to walk out the door, but officer Jenny called to them.

"Hey!" She called. She walked over to the group, holding a sheet of paper. "If you see Kyle, please tell us." She pointed to the picture of Kyle she was holding. It showed a rather angry looking teenager, with blonde hair that had black streaks in it, that was styled up. He had brown eyes, and a clear complexion.

"Don't worry, we'll notify you if we see him." James told her. Jenny nodded, and let them go on their way. James grabbed their backpack, and gave waved goodbye to Carlos, Amanda, and Jenny. They walked out the front door, and left the small building. They walked towards Cynthia, who was having a loud conversation with her Father.

"For the last time," Roland shouted, "you are coming back to Twinleaf town!" He grabbed her by the wrist, and started to drag her towards the limousine. After a little bit of a struggle, she managed to break free of her Father's tight grip.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I am not going to sit around Twinleaf town until I'm old enough to move out, just because you think I can't handle it!" She saw James, Cassidy, and Shade approaching out of the corner of her eye. "It's now or never." She said to Garth. He nodded in approval. "Roland! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

_**Authors Note:**_

_***Evil laughter* More cliffhangers! Sorry I didn't upload this for a bit, it just took some time. Before you even start spamming me with "are the drawings necessary?" Yes, they are. Anyways, if I don't upload a chapter within a week of the previous one, I am either dead, or very, very busy. I am slowly trying to evolve the plot (haha! Pokemon puns!) into something bigger than you would have expected. Everything I do in this is for a reason, well, about 75% of it anyways. You should be getting the feeling that James and his friends are invincible, and that's good. That will change shortly. Well, enough boring stuff, I need to talk to you! Should I have humorous elements in the story that shatter the 4th wall? Just an idea. Please send me ideas, or other things that you think I could add, or improve upon! - Very important! Thank you all for the support! I couldn't be here without you!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_

_**P.s: It's been almost a week since my characters have kidnapped me, and I- Ow! Kyle! Don't hit me! I added your description to the story! You don't have to hit me! Ouch! That goes for you too James!**_


	15. Roland

**_Chapter__ 15_**

"What!?" Cassidy and James exclaimed at once. Was Cynthia actually going to challenge her Father, former champion of Sinnoh, to a Pokemon battle? Roland looked at her, blinked several times, and then burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! You-you challenge- Hahaha! You don't-don't even ha- Haha!" Roland had tears streaming down his face. Cynthia looked down, embarrassed. She then straightened her shoulders, and looked straight at her Dad.

"Actually, I do!" She said to him. He immediately stopped laughing, and looked straight at her daughter.

"But-but where did you get a..." He spluttered. He looked down at Garth, standing beside Cynthia, and he paled a little bit.

"Garth is my Pokemon." She told him smugly.

"But-but that- that's a-" He stuttered. He then swelled up with rage. "I told you that you couldn't get a Pokemon!" He shouted. Cynthia cowered back before her Father. "I told you that you could never have one! I don't want the same thing that happened to your mother happen to you!" He stomped towards Cynthia, and grabbed her tightly by the wrist. "We are leaving now!" He started to forcefully drag Cynthia towards the limousine.

"Let go of me!" Cynthia cried. She thrashed about, and managed to break free of his grasp. The momentum threw her to the ground. She scrambled backwards, trying to put as much distance between her and her Father.

"You insolent brat!" He shouted. He stalked towards Cynthia. She fell onto her back, and pinned her arm underneath her. Garth jumped in between Cynthia and Roland, trying to stop his advance. "Get out of my way!" Roland roared. He wound up, and punted Garth across the lawn of the police station, making Garth hit a wall. He fell to the ground with a grunt, and lay there.

"Garth!" Cynthia shouted. She tried to get to him, but couldn't. Roland was approaching too quickly. He raised his hand to strike Cynthia. She closed her eyes, and awaited the blow, like so many other times. She felt something brush just over her head. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw James standing where her Father had been, and sprawled out on the ground off to the side was Roland. He quickly got up, and pulled a Premier ball out of his pocket.

"I'll make you pay for that boy!" He shouted. He threw the ball, and a very confused looking Lucario came out.

"What's going on?" Marco asked. He first looked at Roland, then Cynthia, and then at James.

"Marco!" Roland shouted. "Use Aura Sphere on him!"

"What!?" Marco exclaimed. "I can't do that!"

"You can," Roland said, sounding as if he were fighting against something, "and you will!" Marco took a slow step forwards.

"No!" He shouted, seeming to be struggling against an invisible force. He slowly placed his left foot in front of his right foot. "Roland! Stop this!"

"No! You will obey me!" Roland shouted. Blood started to trickle out of his nose, landing in puddle by his feet.

"Stop!" Marco cried. His paws slowly went his his side, even though the rest of his body was shaking against the force. He got into a stance, and seemed to form an invisible ball in his paws. A blue sphere started forming in between his paws. It grew in size until it was consuming his upper body.

"James, look out!" Shouted Cynthia. It was too late. Marco shot his paws forwards, and the enormous blue sphere came hurtling towards James at break neck speeds.

Gun fire sounded. The sphere exploded in mid air, sending Marco and James flying backwards. James hit the ground hard, and rolled to a stop 15 feet away from where he had been. Marco was in a similar position, but he had flown backwards into Roland instead. Cynthia stared at the smoking crater that was just a few feet before her.

Carlos and Amanda raced out of the police station, followed closely by almost everyone in the building. Several people went to Cynthia, to move her away from the crater. A few went towards James, to check if he was still breathing. The rest went towards Roland, and surrounded him, aiming their guns at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yelled Carlos. Amanda held her spoons out in front of her, and pointed them at Roland. Her eyes started to glow purple, and he was lighted off the ground, completely immobile.

"I-He-They..." Roland trailed off. He began to pale, now that he saw what he had done.

"Roland Rodriguez, we are placing you under arrest for attempted murder, damages to private and public property, as well as child abuse, and the endangerment of the populace." Officer Jenny told him. Roland paled even further when he heard the attempted murder charge. Amanda lowered him close enough to the ground, so that they could place handcuffs on him. Amanda made him float towards the doors of the police station.

"Wait!" Cynthia called. She walked up to Carlos, and told him about the battle.

"Of course. We will temporarily put him on parole to do that. However, we all have to be with him the entire time." Carlos replied. Cynthia nodded, and then went to check on Garth, to make sure that he was okay.

Marco stood up, and brushed himself off. He hated the fact that Roland could force him to do something because he had a stronger will. Marco walked over to where James was still laying, recovering from the blast.

James was still dizzy from the explosion. His ears were ringing, and his vision seemed out of alignment. He watched as a tall, blue creature walked towards him. _Oh no! _He thought. James cringed as Marco stuck out his paw. Realizing that he was offering him a hand (or paw in his case) James grasped it, and was helped up by Marco.

"Hey," Marco began, "sorry about what happened in Twinleaf Town. I normally never would have said or done those things." James gave him a quizzical look. "Professor Rowan wanted me to do that to see if you would behave in a strange way if angered. You didn't get angry, so it didn't work. I actually refused at first to doing that, but the professor persuaded me by saying that it was my responsibility, because I donated some tissues to you." Marco concluded his explanation.

"Hey, at least now I know why you hated me." James said to him, making Marco chuckle.

_-10 minutes later-_

The group of about 30 walked towards an enormous building with an orange roof. James leaned over to Cynthia

"Where are we going?" He whispered to her. She leaned over, and whispered back.

"This is a Pokemon center." She explained quietly. "It has just about everything you could need for Pokemon. It's got a gym, as well as a battle arena. There is a store inside, and hotel rooms, and even a restaurant. However, this is the basic layout for most of them. Some of them in larger cities have extra stuff, like a movie theater, or an arcade."

"Oh." James said. He stayed silent as they walked through the front doors. They walked into the lobby of the center. Everyone in the lobby quickly got out of the way of the group. They watched the group walk towards the battle arena door.

"Is that Roland?" James heard one of them say.

"I think that is!" Another exclaimed.

"Why is he surrounded by police?" Another asked. Roland ducked down his head, not wanting to be recognized by anyone else. But it was too late, soon the entire lobby was following the group at a respectful distance, wanting to watch the former champion battle. There were people behind the group on their phones, telling their friend and family to come to Sandgem town because Roland was there.

"Are people always so excited to see Roland battle?" James asked Marco. Marco looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Of course! It's like watching a living legend do something one more time for old times sake." He responded. James nodded as they walked through the large doorway, and into the battle arena.

It was enormous. The length and width were about that of a football field, and the roof was several stories high. The arena was lined with several layers of bleachers and viewing stands. On the right side of the room stood a commentators box.

James, Cassidy, and Shade made their way to the stands that had a view of the center of the field. Cynthia stood at one end of the field, while the police escorted Roland to the other side. The stands were now quickly filling up with people, eagerly awaiting the battle. It only took 10 minutes before they were ready to begin.

"The rules are simple." Carlos spoke into a microphone, announcing it to the whole stadium. "The winner will have their request fulfilled by the other. It will be a one on one battle. Roland, what is your request, and what Pokemon will you battle with?"

"I choose Marcus as my battling Pokemon, and my request is that Cynthia go to Celestic town and live there with her grandmother until she is eighteen." He said.

"Cynthia, what is your request, and what Pokemon are you battling with?" Carlos asked her.

"I choose Garth, my only Pokemon, to do battle. My request is that I will be allowed to journey across Sinnoh." She told him. Carlos nodded.

"These are both reasonable requests, and will be allowed to be completed by the other. The person that spoke their request may choose to revoke it, and allow the other to be completed." He announced. They both nodded.

The crowd was getting excited now. It was father against daughter, former champion against new trainer. This was the make or break point for Cynthia.

_I can't lose this. _Cynthia thought to herself.

_I can't let Cynthia put herself into danger. _Roland thought to himself.

"The battle will begin on the count of three." Carlos announced.

"One!" The crowd shouted.

"Two." James, Cassidy, and Shade said.

"Three." Whispered Cynthia.

**_Authors Note_**

**_I'm sorry! I know that this cliffhanger is worse than the others, and I really don't want to do this. However, if I don't the chapter may reach 5,000 or more words. I need to break it off here. I realize that many of you want to kill me right now, but if you did, you wouldn't find out what happened. So, a chapter right after the previous one. I am putting in a lot of time for this! I started this one right after the last one, so you can't tell me I don't upload enough. Anyways, thanks, and have fun with your anger, and beating hearts. Muahahahahahaha! *evil laughter* _**

**_Thanks_**

**_InfamousVenous_**


	16. Family Problems

_**Chapter** **16**_

Cynthia and Roland threw their Pokeballs onto the field. In a bright flash of light, both Garth, and Marco were released. Roland wasted no time in getting started.

"Marco, use quick attack!" He shouted. Marco disappeared, and suddenly appeared right before Garth, slamming his fist down, sending dirt flying. Garth jumped out of the way, and looked at Cynthia for advice on what to do.

"Use dig!" She exclaimed. Garth jumped up into the air, and then hit the ground, tunneling underneath the surface. Marco started shifting on his feet, trying to determine where the seemingly invisible Garth would appear.

"Marco!" Roland shouted. "Use-" He was cut short as Garth suddenly popped out of the earth underneath Marco's feet. Marco was sent flying, but managed to right himself in mid air, and landed heavily on his feet. He shook out his leg, trying to ignore the pain from the landing. Cynthia wouldn't relent.

"Garth, bite him!" She called. He nodded, and sprinted towards Marco, jaws opened wide. Roland smiled.

"Dodge it!" He commanded. Marco leaped sideways, and in mid jump rotated his body, and swung his leg. His foot caught Garth in the head, and he was sent skidding back. Garth shook his head, and raced towards Marco once again.

"Use quick attack to get around him!" Roland shouted. Marco got into a racing stance, and disappeared. All you could see of him was a blur that zipped around Garth. While Garth was turned, Marco spun on his heel, placed his other one down in front of him, and delivered a roundhouse kick to Garth, sending him across the field once again. Garth got up once again. He wiped blood from his nose, and glanced at Cynthia.

"I can't do this alone!" He shouted. Cynthia nodded, and nervously thought of a plan.

"Use dig!" She called. Garth looked unsure, but decided to follow through with what she said. He vanished under the ground once again. Marco was now looking at his feet, waiting for Garth to pop up. Cynthia didn't want Macro to smack Garth back into the ground as if he were playing whack-a-mole.

"Get behind him!" She shouted. Marco started to look around, now trying to avoid being tricked. He felt the earth under his feet shift slightly. He jumped clear of the area, and readied an aura sphere. Garth soared out of the ground behind Marco, and sunk his teeth into Marco's shoulder. Marco roared in pain, and accidentally shot the aura sphere towards the crowd. They all ducked down, and the sphere exploded harmlessly over their heads.

"Don't let go!" Cynthia exclaimed. Garth responded by biting Marco harder, sending another wave of pain through his body. Marco roared in pain once again. He spun around trying to dislodge Garth, but Garth was staying there. Finally, Garth used Marco's back as a springboard, and pushed off of him. Marco stumbled forwards, and held his bleeding shoulder. Garth landed lightly, and looked at Cynthia once again.

"Tackle him!" She shouted. Garth leaped towards Marco at high speeds.

"Use force palm!" Roland commanded. Marco got into a fighting stance, and thrust his glowing paw towards Garth. It smashed into Garth's face, causing him to be launched back several feet. He left a trail of blood from where he had been, to where he was currently standing. Blood started pooling around his feet, but he had no idea from where.

"Cynthia!" He gasped in pain. "I can't take much more of this!" She was very nervous now, and she was shaking a little.

"We have to finish this!" She exclaimed. "Use dragon rage!" Garth got into a stance, and looked directly at Marco. He shot out a plume of blue and yellow flame that exploded on impact. The crowd roared as Marco was sent flying through the air, and slammed into the wall just underneath the stands. He fell to one knee, and looked at Roland for assistance.

"I-Uh-Use..." Roland opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked a bit like a fish, sitting there, and moving his mouth. Marco was on his own. He got up, and started running towards Garth, still holding his bleeding shoulder. Garth shot another trail of flame at Marco. He managed to leap out of the way, but was caught by the explosion. He flew several yards, before finally rolling to a stop. He slowly got up, and spat out some blood. He started forwards, but ducked to the ground as another blue and yellow flame roared over his head, exploding behind him.

"Cynthia! I- I can't keep this up for much longer!" Garth breathed heavily. "I think I've got one more shot left in me!"

"Then let's make it count!" She exclaimed.

"Marco!" Roland called. "Start charging up an aura sphere!" Marco nodded, and got into a stance. His paws by his side started to form a blue ball of aura.

"Ready Garth?" Cynthia called. He nodded sleepily, eyes half lidded.

"Ready Marco?" Roland shouted. Marco nodded his head quickly. The ball in his paws was steadily growing larger. It was now about the size of a beach ball, and still growing.

"Fire!" Cynthia shouted.

"Fire!" Yelled Roland.

The two attacks hurtled towards each other, and met in a huge explosion. Smoke filled the stadium, making it impossible to see the victor. The room was quiet now, with only the occasional whisper from someone in the stands. Cynthia squinted to try and see through the thick smoke.

The smoke started to clear, making the stadium hazy instead of smokey. Cynthia peered through the now dissipating smoke.

The crowd erupted into cheers, whoops, and hollers. The noise filled the stadium, making Cynthia's ears ring slightly. A figure was one one knee in the center of the stadium. The smoke finally cleared. The one remaining figure standing was...

Marco.

The crowd was still hollering and shouting at having seen the old champion, and his daughter battle it out.

"Garth!" Cynthia shouted. "Where are-" She spotted a figure laying off to the side of the field. She sprinted towards Garth, and knelt down beside him. "Oh my gosh!" She cried. "Garth, stay awake!" Garth stared at Cynthia, and coughed up some blood, spattering Cynthia's shirt.

"I'm sorry Cynthia..." He murmured. "I wasn't strong enough for you..." Cynthia wiped tears from her eyes.

"No Garth! You were amazing." She sniffed. "I..." She trailed off. Garth smiled up at her.

"You worry too much." He told her. "It's not healthy." She stared at him in disbelief.

"Not healthy!" She exclaimed. "You're barely talking, and your telling me that worrying isn't healthy!" She laughed slightly. Paramedics raced up to her, and got her to put Garth into his Pokeball. They rushed off with it, leaving Cynthia there all alone, crying silently.

"The winner is Roland!" Carlos announced into the microphone. James, Cassidy, and Shade walked off the bleachers, and into the field. They blinked their eyes clear as Marco was put back into his ball. They carefully avoided the bloodstains, and approached Cynthia.

"Hey," James asked gently, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped. James took a step back from her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. They couldn't tell who she was talking to. Carlos and Amanda walked up to the group.

"Hey, I'm sorry that you didn't win." Carlos said. "We are escorting your Dad back to the police station to hold him there until we can transport him to the jail. If there's anything you want to say to him, you should probably do it now." He started to walk away, but turned around and came back. "Oh! We are also going to escort you to your Grandmothers house in Celestic town." He added. This made Cynthia burst into a fresh wave of tears. Carlos left to go talk to officer Jenny. The stands were clearing out now, however some people passed by Cynthia, and gave her sympathetic looks.

"Well, I'd better say goodbye to my Dad." She sniffed. She stood up, wiped the tears out of her eyes, and walked across the field towards the now handcuffed Roland. As soon as he saw her approaching him, his eyes lit up.

"Cynthia!" He called. "That was an amazing battle. I am very proud of you." She stood before him, eyes downcast. He noticed her eyes were damp, and immediately filled him with remorse. "Listen Cynthia, I'm really sorry that it had to be this way." She just nodded, and sniffed once.

"It's fine..." She mumbled. "I just, get to live with Grandma until I'm old enough to move out." She shifted on her feet, and looked nervous. "Bye..." The police started to escort Roland towards the exit of the stadium. He looked back at Cynthia over his shoulder. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"Wait!" he shouted. "I want to revoke my request!" The police stopped moving. The entire room was quiet, and his voice echoed.

"Wait...What?" Cynthia asked in disbelief. Did her Father, the most strict man she knew, take back what he said?

"Cynthia, we both know that you won't stay with your Grandmother until your eighteen!" He called back. "You are going to try and venture out, whether I like it or not. The least I can do is send you on your way protected." He managed to struggle his way out of the group of police, and started to walk towards Cynthia. Several police officers started to walk towards him, but Carlos motioned them to stay several feet back.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked him suspiciously. Roland stopped several feet from Cynthia.

"I would like to give her Marcus to look after her." He announced. Carlos stepped up to him, and took Marco's Premier ball from his pocket. Carlos held out his hand, with the Pokeball in it, towards Cynthia.

"Wait. I would like to hand it to her." Roland stated. "Let it be my last gift to my daughter before I leave." Carlos stepped up behind Roland, and unlocked his handcuffs. He stepped close, and whispered into Roland's ear.

"If you try anything, we have orders to tase you." He whispered threateningly. Roland swallowed, and nodded. He took the ball from Carlos, and held it out to Cynthia. He placed it gingerly into her open hand, and folded her fingers around it. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He suddenly reached behind him, and whipped out a Pokeball. Carlos made a lunge for him, but it was too late. Roland threw down the ball, and an earsplitting roar echoed throughout the stadium. An enormous dragon Pokemon blasted out of it's capsule. It spun around in a quick circle, making it's tail slam into the group of police. Roland hopped onto it's back, and blasted a hole in the side of the stadium.

"I'll see you again!" He shouted. He flew out of the hole, and flew off, leaving them all in a state of shock. The police started to gather themselves up off the stadium floor, grumbling to themselves. Several police officers released bird Pokemon, and rode them out the hole, trying to pursue Roland. The rest of them just left the stadium, and went back to the police station.

"Well that escalated quickly." Jenny joked. "Well... Do you all need anything else, or can we leave now? I have a lot of paperwork to do because of this." She looked at the group, trying to determine whether or not they were linked to this in some strange way.

"Actually, we do have one more thing..." James mentioned.

_**Professor **_Rowan walked into the main room of his lab. He walked towards the table, and picked up the lab report. He read through it quickly, and rubbed his chin in thought.

"So professor..." James said, startling Rowan so badly that he dropped the report. "What does the unidentified part mean?" He glanced up, and watched as James, Cassidy, Shade, Cynthia, Marco, Garth, Carlos, Jenny, and Amanda melted out of the shadows, quickly nearing him.

"T-That's a great q-question James." He started, slowly backing away from the group. "Y-You see, it's very complicated, and I would love to stick around and explain it, but I have an appointment." He turned around, and sprinted towards the back of the lab, trying to duck into a hallway. Marco took a running start, and gracefully leaped over the professor, landing in front of him. Professor Rowan was trapped.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hello! So, I finally finished the chapter. I hope I didn't kill too many of you because of the cliffhanger. I really want to express my fear that I didn't do a good job on this chapter, but this is how I felt that it should play out. Anyways, I am currently thinking up ideas for the Halloween chapter. To be honest, I started to think up ideas at about 12:00 at night, and made it incredibly hard to sleep because of the possible nightmare inducing situations. All day today I have been browsing the internet on the scariest situations people have been in, and am trying to mix them, to form the chapter. I am trying to get it legitimately scary, so that you won't want to read it past 5:00 in the afternoon. It's coming along well. I want to express my thanks to each and everyone of you who reads the story. I couldn't do this without you.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	17. Interrogation

_**Chapter 17**_

Marco stood in front of the professor, arms crossed. Professor Rowan turned back and looked at the group that was now surrounding him at a several foot distance.

"Why don't you take a seat." Carlos gestured to a chair that was quite conveniently sitting there. The professor looked at the chair as if it would bite him.

"I'm good." He said. Carlos stared him in the eyes.

"Sit." Carlos told him sternly. Professor Rowan quickly sat in the chair. He was nervously glancing around at everyone, expecting them to jump him at any moment.

"We are going to ask you some questions." Officer Jenny told him. "You must answer them truthfully, and we will know if you are lying."

"O-Okay." The professor said shakily. Carlos walked up to the professor, and looked him straight in the eye.

"What did you to to James?" Carlos asked him, towering over the professor. Rowan immediately began talking.

"Well, I performed a Genetic Cross-Combination on him, and I-" He was interrupted by Amanda.

_He's lying._ She projected to all of them.

"No I'm not!" The professor exclaimed. "I told you what I did!"

_Just not all of it. _Amanda retorted.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, what did you do?" Carlos demanded.

"I put Pokemon DNA inside of him to speed up the healing process." He told them hesitantly.

_Stop holding back. _Amanda told him. The professor looked like he was going to strangle someone at this point. He finally snapped.

"Fine, you want to know? I took him apart, and put him together again. I hollowed him out, and I placed something else inside. I took what he was, and re-made it." The professor fessed up, and shocked most of them there. "I was trying to create a formula to keep people from dying, to try to save millions, no, billions of lives, at the price of one. Is that so wrong?"

It was silent. Everybody was staring at the professor as if he had grown a third arm out of his face. Cynthia looked as if the professor had betrayed her. Slowly, almost everybody turned towards James. Half of them had looks of sympathy, while the other half looked as if a giant monster would explode out of him.

"What did you do to me?" James whispered.

"I kept the basic structure of your DNA but removed everything else." The professor responded nonchalantly.

"Was what you did even legal!?" Cynthia exclaimed. The professor shrugged.

"Probably."

_It wasn't._ Amanda told him.

"What's going to happen to him?" Cassidy asked. She glanced over at James, and smiled. She was checking to make sure that he was still there, and not some weird Pokemon-Human hybrid monster. James smiled back, but it wasn't a warm smile, he had no emotion showing behind his eyes.

"Hard to say." The professor said thoughtfully. "If you'd let me run some tests on him, I could tell you."

"You aren't going to touch him." Cassidy stated, and took a step closer to James. He walked up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. He then walked over to the professor.

"Stop!" Carlos shouted. "I forbid you from doing this." The professor looked at him.

"Are you going to stop me from checking something that could potentially be deadly?" He asked him.

"Fine." Carlos sighed, defeated. He watched the professor stand up, and Carlos followed behind the rest of the group following professor Rowan. Cassidy fell into step beside James.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked him. He didn't respond, instead he just kept walking, staying completely silent. She was starting to worry about him now. Cassidy stepped closer to him, and bumped into him with her shoulder. James looked at her, and smiled. She smiled back. There was the James that she knew. His smile faded once the professor stopped, and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. He turned towards the door, and put the keys into the lock. He turned the keys, and it clicked open. Removing the keys from the lock, he pushed the door open. He stepped in first, and flicked on the lights.

"Wow!" Shade gasped. The room was huge. It had to be at least 20 feet high, and there were enormous blinking machines lining the walls. There were wires running across the floor and ceiling, connecting to many different machines. The air was filled with a humming noise that you could practically feel. There were massive computers that were spaced out every 10 feet or so, that were whirring away.

"Over here." The professor called. He led James and company towards an enormous machine that was too complicated to describe.

"What is this machine?" Marco asked. He walked up close to a random machine, and tapped on a screen. It instantly jumped to life, and began to make to make metallic clunking and whirring noises.

"Don't touch that!" The professor exclaimed. He raced over to it, and turned it off. "It's an experiment."

"Professor, just check to see if what you did could be of any harm." Officer Jenny sighed.

"Right, right, of course." The professor set James down into a chair. He then walked off to get some supplies. The professor came back, and set the things on the table in front of James. "Let's see, needle, tissue for blood, got everything." He walked over to a machine, and flicked it on. The professor then came back to James. "Alright, stick out your finger." James was tempted to use the middle one, but stuck out his index finger. The professor stabbed it with the needle. James didn't move, or even flinch. The professor then took a tissue, and wiped some of the blood on it.

"Will James be okay?" Shade asked. She looked at the professor hopefully.

"He'll be fine." He told her. He then walked over to the machine he turned on, and placed the tissue into a slot on the side. The slot closed, and the machine started to whir. It made a couple of printer sounds, and then stopped. Professor Rowan stepped up to a large screen, and started tapping on it. "Or not..."

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked. She went over to the professor, and looked at the screen he was tapping on.

"I'm not sure..." Began the professor. "It seems as if the unidentified DNA is consuming the other types. There is no Growlithe or Lucario DNA present."

"So... What? Is James going to transform into whatever the DNA came from?" Cynthia joked. The professor turned, and looked her in the eye.

"Possibly." He said seriously. Cynthia's smile instantly faded.

"Well, is it a potential threat?" Officer Jenny asked.

"In anyone else, probably. But James seems to be fine. He doesn't get insulted, so there is no risk of him tearing off someones head." Professor Rowan told her. "If you let me run some tests on him I could-"

"No." Carlos told him. "We are already risking a lot by letting you analyze his DNA. If you did anything else we would have to arrest you."

_You just love arresting people don't you? _Amanda projected to just him. Carlos ignored her.

"Do you understand?" He asked the professor.

"I do." Professor Rowan responded. "Now James, remember how I told you that you're resistant to fire because of Cassidy's genes? Well, you're not. The only reason you didn't feel it was because your heart rate was up, which speeds up the metabolism and healing process of your body, as well as being more resistant to pain."

"Great, now take us back to the entrance. We have lots of paperwork to do because Roland smashed through a wall." Officer Jenny told him. With that, professor Rowan led the group through the many hallways and passages to the main room.

"Well, I don't think you need me anymore." The professor said. He turned and started to walk down a hall. He stopped and turned. "Oh, James! I'm sorry about what I put you through, take the Pokedex's on the table as an apology from me." With that, he turned and left. Carlos, Amanda, and Jenny were about to do the same, but Marco stopped them.

"Hey, quick question. How come you let Cynthia and Roland battle if he was under arrest?" He asked. Carlos turned, and answered quickly.

"We have had many situations like that. Basically, it is used to settle unfinished disputes between the two or more people. In Cynthia's case to decide if she would become a trainer, or live with her Grandmother." Carlos replied. With that very simple explanation, Jenny, Amanda, and Carlos left the laboratory.

"Well, it's just the six of us again." Cynthia sighed. She strode over to a table, and picked up the two devices. She walked back towards the group. "Here." She said, and handed James one of them. He took it silently, and held it down by his side. His mood was starting to worry everyone.

"Hey James, are you alright?" Marco asked him. "You're being too quiet, and its starting to scare me." Marco looked at James, and noticed his blank expression.

"James, please say something." Cassidy pleaded. "What's wrong?" James looked at her, and then everybody else.

"I feel... Exposed." He told them quietly. "Like if someone had seen my entire life, and nothing was private." He found a chair, and sat down in it, gazing at the Pokedex in his hands. Shade was sad that James felt bad, so she decided to resolve it. Shade jumped up onto James' lap, and then turned around and placed her two forepaws on his chest. She lifted one up, and bopped him on the nose.

"Got you!" She exclaimed. James looked down at her, and smiled.

"No, I've got _you_!" He suddenly grabbed forwards, and flipped Shade onto her back. He then started to tickle her sides, making her giggle quite a lot.

"Stop!" Shade giggled. "That- that tickles!" She squealed and giggled some more. James was relentless. Finally, he let her go, pretending that she slipped from his grasp.

"Drat!" He exclaimed. "Almost got you." He looked down at Shade, who was smiling. He then looked up, and noticed that everyone else was smiling as well. All but Garth, who was scowling slightly less than usual. "That was a pretty crappy apology." He said, and gestured towards the Pokedex on the table next to him

"Hey, do you know how to use that?" Cynthia asked. She walked over and picked it up. "Okay, so it works automatically, all you have to do is to point it at a Pokemon, and it will record its data. There will be extra data for the ones you capture because the Pokedex and Pokeballs send each other information wirelessly." She explained. "You can press this button to open the menu, and this button to.." Cynthia's voice trailed off, as James thought to himself.

_What did the professor say? _James thought. _I might turn into what_ _the DNA came_ _from? What if I hurt them? What if I could only keep people safe by hiding alone in the forest, or by killing myself. What would happen if I turned into a monster, and had no control of my actions? I couldn't live with myself if I made something happen to any of them. _James blinked several times, and realized that Cynthia was still explaining the Pokedex.

"...And then the Pokedex can connect to my phone through the app as well. It's wireless, so every Pokemon I scan with the Pokedex gets logged into my phone as well." Cynthia concluded her explanation.

"Cool." James said to her, but really didn't hear anything she heard. "Thanks."

"No problem." She told him, and walked back to Marco and Garth. The setting sun glared through an open window, and blinded James.

"It's getting late." He said to them. "I'm going to the bedroom." Without saying another word, he pocketed the Pokedex, and swung his backpack over his shoulders. The group watched him walk down a hall, and turn into the bedroom.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Cassidy asked them.

"He'll be fine." Marco told her. "He's got high healing speed."

"I mean emotionally. How would you feel if someone told you that they took you apart, and took you back together again?" Cassidy responded.

"Well, I would... Uh... Your right," Marco admitted, " we don't know how he's feeling right now."

"Your probably just paranoid." Cynthia told her. "Marco called him a little bitch, and he wasn't even fazed." They all heard a faint humming noise, and then heard the shower being turned on.

"Hey! Professor Rowan made me say that!" Marco exclaimed hurt. "Besides, it was the professor who did that to him."

"Yeah?" Cynthia retorted. "Well I-"

"Shut up!" Garth shouted, and startled Cassidy, making her jump. "I have a headache, and we're all tired. Let's just go to bed and sleep." Without waiting for the others, he walked down the hall, and into the open bedroom door.

Cynthia blinked several times at his outburst, and then followed suit. Marco followed behind Cynthia, wachting her every move. Shade and Cassidy were left standing there.

"What just happened?" Shade asked, and looked up at Cassidy as if she knew everything.

"I'm not sure..." Cassidy replied. "Come on." She told her, and the two walked down the hall towards the bedroom.

**_It_ **was already dark by the time James got out of the shower. He walked over to the couch, and straightened out the sleeping bag. He then stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into the sleeping bag. James closed his eyes, and listened as several showers and baths were run. Bright red lights flashed across his eyelids. Garth and Shade decided to sleep in their Pokeballs. He heard the squeaking of springs as Cassidy and Cynthia climbed into their corresponding beds.

"Marco, you don't need to stand there." James heard Cynthia say. He then heard Marco reply.

"Your Dad wanted me to keep you safe, so I will."

"But it's creepy that you're standing there." Cynthia told him.

"Too bad." Marco replied.

"Fine." Cynthia huffed. "G'night!" She called, and then shifted around to get comfy.

_-2 hours later-_

Cassidy woke to a strange sound. She sat up, and looked around the room using her acute Pokemon senses. Cynthia was sprawled out on her bed, and Marco was leaned up against the wall snoring. She looked over to where James was sleeping, and instantly recognized the sound.

"I-I don't know what to d-do!" She heard James whisper to himself. "I d-don't know w-what to do!" he sobbed. "W-what if I h-hurt t-t-them? O-or what i-if something h-happens?" She heard him sniff, and then go back to repeating himself. "W-w-what's going t-to happen?"

"James?" Cassidy whispered. It was instantly quiet. She could hear the faintest of sniffles come from the couch. She quietly got out of the bed, and approached the couch. She looked at Janes, and instantly noticed the wet trails running down his face. He was taking long, shaky breaths.

_He must be feeling the same way I felt when my parents died. _She thought to herself. _Alone, and scared. _She tried to think of a better word. _Lost._

"Goodnight James." Cassidy whispered. She walked back to the bed quietly, and could hear him taking deep, calm breaths. She smiled to herself, and fell asleep shortly.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hey, sorry this took so long, I have a problem. My parents decided that I don't need the Internet at night. This is a problem since I don't have a phone, so I can't contact anyone in case of emergency. They cut off my only life line. So what I did was download the app that corresponds to our router, and managed to guess my parents password. Now if they shut it off, I can turn it back on again, but I have to remember to turn it off before I sleep. So here I am typing this when my parents think that I can't access the Internet. Isn't life fun? Well, have a wonderful day!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	18. New Look

_**Chapter 18**_

James groaned, and slowly opened his eyes, fighting the urge to go back to sleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and sleepily got out the sleeping bag. He yawned, stretched, and stood at full height. He reached down for his pants when he saw you watching him.

"Ah!" He exclaimed in surprise. He quickly scrambled to hide his bad case of morning wood from your view. "Stop staring at me!" He hissed at you. Obligingly, you turned around, and heard the sounds of clothing being put on. Zippers, rustling of shirts, and the sounds of struggle as he tried to put his socks on.

"You can look now." He told you. You turned around and were met face-to-face with a fully clothed James, who looked slightly annoyed.

"C'mon author, at least let me have some privacy!" He whispered pleadingly. James gave an over dramatic sigh that would have made any teenager proud, and headed to the bathroom, stumbling, and scraping his feet across the floor.

_If I'm aware that I'm breaking the fourth wall, and then I yell at the readers, and then at the person making me yell to the readers, how many inceptions is that? _James thought to himself. He then shook his head, and moved that thought clear from his mind. It was way, _way_ too early to have his mind implode.

James somehow managed to stumble his way to the bathroom, and quietly shut it behind him. He felt as if he had slept for an hour, and he probably looked like it too. Everything was sort of fuzzy in his vision, but he managed to drag himself over to the sink, and turned the cold tap on. He let it run for a few seconds, and then cupped some water in his hands, and splashed it on his face. He wiped his eyes off with a towel, and then looked up. He stared in surprise at the person peering back at him through the mirror.

It looked like him, but didn't at the same time. His reflection seemed taller by at least an inch, and a little thinner than he was. It seemed more muscular as well. In total, it looked like he had beem jogging regularily for 2 months straight. His face seemed thinner, and his hair was thicker, but seemed messy in a good way. There were even some black highlights in his hair that looked as if they had been there forever.

James looked down, splashed water into his face several times, and looked back up. It was still staring at him.

"What the fuck!?" James exclaimed. "Why didn't professor Rowan tell me about this!?" he looked back into the mirror to see if he could find any more changes. "Fuck me! It's like going through puberty a second time." His mind started to wander from puberty, to other things. He unzipped his jeans, and started to pull back the elastic of his boxers.

_Knock knock knock! _The knocking startled James, and caused him to lose hold of his boxers. The elastic flew towards him, and snapped him sharply on his crotch.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. He zipped up his jeans and opened the door. Marco was standing there, surprised that the door had opened so quickly.

"Hey, you alright? I heard shouting and-" He stopped short. "When did you color your hair?" He asked slowly.

"I didn't." James responded. He then walked around Marco, pushed the sleeping bag off of the couch, and sat down. "I swear I'm going to kill the professor." James sighed. Marco sat down next to James.

"Look James, I realize that we didn't get to know each other on the best terms." Marco said to him. James laughed lightly.

"I'll say!" James responded. "If I remember correctly, you called me a little butch because I almost died."

"Haha! That was hilarious." Marco laughed. "I don't think you noticed it, but Professor Rowan leaned forwards to examine you when I said that."

"Darn professor, always one step ahead." James sighed. "I wonder what else he's not telling us."

"You have to trust Professor Rowan." Marco told him. "He usually knows what he is doing."

"That's not an easy thing to do at this point." James told him. "I mean, come on. I somehow ended up in your universe with no way home except for finding a legendary Pokemon that may or may not even exist, and just ask it to send me home." James smiled at that wonderful logic. "I almost died several times even before the professor got to me." James told him. James' eyes started to stare off into the distance, and his voice sounded hollow. "When he said 'I took him apart, and put him together again,' it scared me. I wasn't sure what was going on. Now this happens." He said, gesturing to himself. Marco looked at him as if he were crazy.

"But it's so cool!" Marco told him. "Professor Rowan chose you to be part of something that had never been done before. If I were you, I would be flattered that he went to such great lengths to save you!"

"Yes, but what about the part of 'hollowed him out, and put something else inside?' I saw how you were looking at me after he said that, almost as if you thought a monster would burst out of me." James said to him. Marco looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"Well, yes, but I-" Marco was interrupted by a bright flash of red light that filled the room. Shade yawned, stretched, and then padded up to the couch.

"Good morning!" Shade exclaimed happily. James and Marco smiled at her.

"Good morning Shade." James said. "Do you know Marco here?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Alright, Shade, this is Marco, Marco, this is Shade."

"Hi Marco!" Shade said quite happily. Marco smiled at her.

"Hello to you too Shade." He said. Quickly turning, Shade faced James.

"Can I have breakfast?" She asked him. She then noticed his hair. "Hey, what did you do to your hair? It looks cool!" She stated.

"Thanks, I didn't do anything to it, it did it on its own." He told her. Shade looked at him curiously. "And don't worry, we'll get breakfast as soon as the others wake up." Shade nodded, and looked at the door quizzically.

"What's that paper over there?" Shade asked. James stood up, and walked towards the door while Shade jumped onto the cushion he had been sitting on, taking his warm spot. James bent over, and picked up the sheet of paper.

"It's a note." He told them. "'James," he read, "I forgot to mention something. If your brain takes too much damage, or your heart stops, you will die. There is nothing we can do to change that. Oh, and your body may change unexpectedly. Just think of it as a going through puberty a second time.'" James crumpled up the note, and threw it into the garbage bin. "That just depressed me a little bit." He told them.

"What did?" Cynthia asked. She sat up straight in the bed with the cover still over her chest.

"Just being told I can still die after everything that happened." James explained. "If my heart stops, or I take too much brain damage, I'll die."

"Makes sense." Cynthia replied. she leaned over the side of the bed, and picked her clothes up off the floor. She started to get dressed under the covers. She jumped out of the bed fully clothed. "Good morn-" She stopped short when she saw James' hair. "What did you do to-"

"I didn't, it happened on it's own." James sighed.

"Neat!" She said. "It looks cool." She walked towards the couch, and took the last remaining spot, forcing James to stand.

"Thanks." He responded. "We're going to get breakfast as soon as Garth and Cassidy are awake." A red burst of light filled the room. "Make that Cassidy." Garth made his way over towards the couch, and sat on the ground in front of it. "We're getting breakfast once Cassidy wakes up." James told him. Garth looked at him, and nodded. He turned away, and then did a double take.

"What did you-"

"I didn't!" James exclaimed. He took a deep breath. "I don't know how it happened, it just did."

"Whatever." Garth replied. He started searching around for the TV remote. He finally found it under the couch, and turned the TV on. It tuned to a show in a different language that no one understood. Garth grumbled, and switched it over. How he manges to do it with no thumbs, James didn't know. After several seconds of channel surfing, Garth landed on a comedy show.

"I didn't know you watched TV." Cynthia said to Garth.

"I do a lot of things you don't know about when you're not around." He replied. Cynthia crossed her arms.

"Like what?"

"Umm... Never mind." Garth recovered.

"That's what I thought." Cynthia smiled smugly. The group was silent, watching the show with interest. It wasn't ten minutes before the silence was broken.

"Can we pleeeeeease go a get breakfast now?" Shade asked, adding an emphasis on 'please' to try to persuade him to go sooner.

"But Cassidy's still sleeping." James told her.

"Just go wake up your girlfriend." Garth told him. James blushed, and his ears turned red.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He exclaimed.

"Whoa! Sorry, I was just joking!" Garth said, trying to retract his statement.

"Fine, I'll go wake her up." James sighed. He walked over to her bed, and stood to the side. He reached out a hand to shake her shoulder.

"Do you smell that...?" Cassidy murmered in her sleep. She started to shift a bit under the covers. "It smells like smoke..." She started to move more in her sleep, seeming to struggle against some force. "Let go!" She shouted. James jumped back in surprise. The others looked at him as if he had done something.

"I didn't touch her!" James exclaimed. He looked back at Cassidy. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks, and she was thrashing around.

"No!" Cassidy cried out, still asleep. "Please don't hurt them!" She shouted. Her thrashing was getting more violent. James started to shake her shoulder.

"Cassidy! Wake up!" He told her.

"No! Don't!" She cried. "NO!" She sat up very quickly, and dislodged the covers from her. She was bent forwards, and was crying into her hands. Huge uncontrollable sobs shook her entire body, and she was shaking and shuddering uncontrollably. She sat there, rocking back and forth, bawling her eyes out. James awkwardly sat on the bed next to her, and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Cassidy! Cassidy, it's okay. It was just a bad dream." James consoled her. He rocked slowly back and forth, and stroked her hair. She wrapped her arms around him, and cried into his shoulder. "It's alright, it was just a dream." She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"B-but it-it wasn't a d-dream!" She cried. She then buried her face into his shoulder once more.

"Ssshhh. It's alright Cassidy." James said in a calm, comforting voice. "Just relax." He kept slowly rocking her back and forth in the cradle of his arms. Slowly, her sobs turned into quick breathing. Eventually her quick breathing subsided as well. "There, see? You're alright." He told her, still rocking slowly. "What did you mean when you said not a dream?" Cassidy moves her head from James' shoulder, and looked up at him. She sniffed a little bit.

"What-what I meant was that it-it was a m-memory." She hiccuped. "Of the n-night m-my family d-_died_!" She cried, and buried her face into his shoulder once more, sobbing. James stroked her hair again, and just rocked her back and forth.

"It's alright." He soothed her. He just sat there quietly, as Cassidy slowly stopped crying once again.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. James started to laugh.

"Why are you sorry?" He laughed. She blushed, and looked down embarrassed.

"Well, for one I soaked your shirt." She told him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Second, I'm completely naked." She blushed hard when she said that. She let go of James, and pulled the covers up just underneath her chin.

"Neither of those things would make me not want to help you, especially not the second one." He told her. Cassidy blushed harder still when she heard that.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"No problem." He responded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now." She told him. James nodded, and left her to get dressed. He walked towards the couch, and was met by several gazes.

"What?" He asked them. Garth chuckled.

"You should probably get a room if you want to hug your naked girlfriend." Garth laughed. James scowled at him. Cynthia responded to his antics by smacking him upside the head. Cassidy walked up to the group fully dressed, and her tail was wagging happily.

"Can we go get breakfast now?" Shade pleaded. James bent down, and ruffled her fur.

"We can." He replied.

"Yay!" Shade exclaimed. Garth turned off the TV, and slid the remote under the couch. James rolled up the sleeping bag, and put it into the backpack. With everyone packed, they headed out of the laboratory.

Shade was bounding along happily in front of the group. Garth and Marco were walking beside Cynthia like some sort of escort. Cassidy was walking right beside James, tail wagging slowly side to side.

"James?" Cassidy asked him.

"Yes Cassidy?"

"What happened to your hair?" She asked innocently. James gave a defeated sigh.

"Puberty came back for round two."

_**Authors Note**_

_**What do you think? Too much? Not enough? Oh well. I got my test marks back today. In science I got a 94%, so I'm happy. In English I got a 72%, which is ironic because I'm writing a story. 72% isn't bad though, most of the class failed miserably, so I think I'm good. I made a cremebrule in foods (not sure how its spelt) and I'm eagerly waiting to see how it turns out. I GET TO USE A BLOWTORCH! Honestly, thank you all for the support, and I'll talk to you guys/girls next time!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	19. The Restaurant

_**Chapter 19**_

They approached the Pokemon center. James looked around at the town. It was about 10 in the morning, and everyone was out walking, and doing daily things. Children were out racing down sidewalks, and pretending to have battles with other kids. The children that did have pokemon were playing games with them. James watched as a Chikorita tried and failed to play hopscotch.

"So, where exactly are we going?" James asked Cynthia, who seemed to know exactly where she was going.

"A breakfast restaurant that every pokemon center has." Cynthia said. James waited for her to finish, but she didn't.

"What is it called?" James asked.

"The restaurant." She replied. "It used to have a name, but nobody remembers it, so that chain is just called 'the Restaurant'."

"This place just gets weirder and weirder." James mumbled to himself. They walked through the main double sliding doors. They opened automatically, and the group strolled into the lobby. Several people gave them funny looks as they passed by. Everyone gave then a wide berth as they walked through the lobby, and into the hallway.

"Why is everyone looking at us strangely?" James asked curiously. He noticed that many people either had no pokemon, or had a very young one.

"Not many people are trainers." Cynthia said. "It's very dangerous, and many people don't come back from it."

"You don't say!" James exclaimed sarcastically. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious!" She said. "What we faced was just the tip of the iceberg. There have been reports of people being torn limb from limb by pokemon, being kidnapped, and even actual icebergs in Snowpoint City."

"Cool." James said. He looked at Cassidy. "You won't tear me limb from limb will you?" Cassidy looked at him as if he had suggested that she kill herself.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Relax, I was just kidding!" He recovered. Cassidy seemed to relax a bit. They walked through the hallway for a minute before a wonderful smell assaulted their senses. It smelled like fresh waffles, and bacon. Cynthia inhaled.

"We're almost there." She said. James breathed in multiple times, trying to get as much of that wonderful smell in as possible. If you looked at it from a side view, it probably looked like he was trying to get a fly out of his nose. They made their way to a fancy looking doorway, and entered.

The room was huge. The ceiling had to be at least 20 feet high, and there were nice mahogany pillars spaced out along the room. There were many tables along the bottom floor, and there was a staircase leading up to the top. Cynthia led them up the staircase, and towards a table next to a large glass pane window. They slid into the benches on either side of the table; Cassidy, James, and Shade on one side, and Cynthia, Garth, and Marco on the other. James put the backpack under the table. He looked up, and breathed out in wonder. The ceiling of the second floor was domed, and made out of glass, creating a perfect view of the morning sky. James was seated right next to the window, which looked as if nothing was there. He looked down at the drop the seemed to be right beside his side of the bench, and paled a bit. Cassidy noticed his discomfort, and was about to say something.

"May I t-take your order?" Someone asked. That someone was a male waiter, dressed in a fancy suit. It was a black and white tuxedo, with a nice red tie. He looked nervously at Cassidy and Marco.

"Yes," Cynthia answered, "we'll take six number ones please." The man nodded, and seemed more than happy to leave.

"What's number one?" James asked.

"Just waffles and orange juice." She answered. James nodded in response. James opened his mouth, and started to talk until he felt a light tapping on his shoulder.

"Excuse me mister." A voice said. James turned around, and saw a little girl in a pink dress standing on the bench behind him, looking at him in awe. She seemed to be about 6.

"Hello." James said to her kindly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said. "Are you pokemon trainers?" She asked in wonder.

"Elle!" Her mother exclaimed. James looked up and noticed her mother and father sitting directly across from her. "Don't bug the man with the pokemon!"

"It's fine." James reassured her. He then turned to Cynthia. "Do we qualify as trainers?" He asked her. Cynthia stared out the window in thought.

"I think it's safe to say we are." She told him. The girl looked at them in complete awe and wonder.

"Wow! That's so cool!" She jumped on the bench slightly to show her excitement. "When I grow up I want to be a pokemon trainer too!" Her mother looked cautiously at the 4 pokemon seated at the table.

"That's very ambitious of you." James told the girl, who smiled.

"What pokemon are they?" She asked. The girl's mother was starting to look worried now.

"Well," James started, "Cassidy is a Growlithe." He told her, gesturing towards Cassidy who was looking at the girl in adoration. James then gestured to Shade. "Shade is a Zorua."

"Hi!" Exclaimed Shade. The little girl waved at her in response.

"Marco is a Lucario," James said, motioning towards him with one hand, "and finally, Garth here is a Gible."

"Thanks for leaving me for last." Garth grumbled.

"You're very pretty." The girl said to Cassidy. Cassidy looked down, embarrassed.

"Thank you." Cassidy replied. At this point, the girl's mother jumped from the bench, took her daughters hand, and started walking away. James noticed that none of them were wearing translators, which meant that they couldn't understood a word that any of them said besides James and Cynthia.

"Thanks mister!" The girl called back, as she was lead down the stairs, and out the door.

"Cute kid." James said. Everyone got quiet once again. Cassidy was still blushing. "Are you okay?" James asked her.

"She called me pretty." Cassidy said quietly. James laughed.

"That's because you are." He said. Cassidy blushed even harder, and hid her face from the rest if the group. Garth looked at James and smirked. "Shut up Garth." He growled, and pointed at him. Garth raised his arms defensively.

"I didn't say anything." He said, earning a not-so-angry glare from James.

"You were thinking it." He accused. Garth sighed, and put his arms down. James quickly changed the subject. "So Cynthia, where are we going after breakfast?"

"We need to start walking to Jubilife City." She told them.

"Wait, we need to leave early to start walking? How far is it?" James asked.

"About the same distance between here and Twinleaf Town." She answered. "But let's not stick around for a midnight walk." Everyone nodded in agreement except for Marco.

"Wait, what happened when you walked in the dark?" Marco asked.

"We almost died." Cynthia said nonchalantly. Marco almost choked.

"Wait, what!?" Marco spluttered. "Why didn't you-"

"H-Here are your orders." The waiter said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. He shakily set down the plates and glasses, glancing nervously at everyone but Cynthia and James. He quickly left, causing James to become quite curious. He was about to say something, but was interrupted by loud shouting.

"What do you mean you don't have any tables!?" A woman shouted. "We always come here, and always get you to keep a table free! Why aren't there any tables!?" James instantly disliked this woman.

"We have two empty tables next to them!" An employee exclaimed, gesturing towards James' table. James glanced around, and noticed that there were empty tables next to theirs, and even the ones that weren't were filled with people watching them cautiously.

"I'm not sitting next to that filth!" The woman exclaimed in outrage. Almost the entire second floor was now glancing between the shouting woman, and James' table. James did a rather impressive face palm. Now ignoring the shouting woman, everyone at their table began eating their food. The waffles were amazing, and had just the right texture, and the perfect amount of cinnamon. James ate about half of his before pushing the plate away, and draining his orange juice. Cassidy looked at him in curiosity.

"But, you didn't eat anything." She said to him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't eat much." He said. Cassidy raised an eyebrow at him, before swiftly finishing her meal. The others followed suit soon after.

"That was good." Marco sighed in content.

"I'm still hungry." Garth grumbled. He then spotted James' half-eaten breakfast. "Can I...?" Garth trailed off in question. James nodded, and Garth swiftly devoured James' portion as well. They began to clean up, when they were approached by the angry shouting lady.

"You!" She shouted. "I want all of you out of here at once!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the stairs that lead down to the first floor. James decided then and there that she looked like the evil lady from 101 Dalmatians.

"You should say please." James retorted, causing several people watching laugh. The woman seemed to swell up in rage. She swished her feather boa around menacingly.

"I swear I'm going to-" She was interrupted as one of the staff hurried over to their table. The staff member seemed to be a 16 year old girl.

"Please, please just leave!" The girl said. "We'll pay for the food because we have to make you leave. We just don't want an uproar." James nodded, and everyone at the table made their way to the stairs, with James bringing up the rear. The feather boa lady slid onto the bench, and smiled smugly at the group departing. Everyone went down the stairs except for James, who stood at the top quietly. Without warning, he turned around, and gave the angry lady 2 middle fingers. The entire second floor was filled with laughter, as the feather boa lady flushed with anger.

"Did-did you see what he just did!?" The angry woman exclaimed. The girl that worked at the restaurant turned towards James and winked.

"I saw nothing." She said, and left down the stairs, followed by James. The feather was left spluttering out incoherent words.

"Thanks." James said, falling into step beside her. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I see nothing wrong with pokemon eating here." She answered. She then stopped James, and whispered into his ear. "I also think you're really cute." She then stepped back and looked at James, brushing the curly brown hair out of her green eyes.. "So what's your name?" She asked him.

"James." He replied. "What's yours?" She started to walk away, leaving James at the entrance of 'The Restaurant'.

"Zoey." She called over her shoulder. She then vanished around a corner, leaving James standing there stunned. He then turned, and rushed out the entrance, catching up to Cassidy right as she was walking out the main entrance of the pokemon center. Cassidy turned around in shock, realizing that he wasn't right beside her.

"Where were you?" She asked in concern. James held up 1 finger as he was out of breath.

"I-I'm not sure what just happened." He panted. "One moment I was flipping off an old lady, and the next some cute girl is whispering in my ear." Cassidy's eyes widened in fear for a second, but quickly went back to normal as she tried to hide her jealousy.

"Alright." She said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders for emphasis. Cynthia stopped at the edge of a concrete path.

"This is the path. Do we have everything?" She asked.

"Not me." James said. "I lost my sanity." Cassidy smirked.

"You never had it." She told him, and the group burst out laughing.

"This is it." Cynthia said. "To Jubilife City."

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hello once again! Now you should be getting the feeling that Pokemon aren't so socially accepted when in public places. In homes and schools they are fine, just not in restaurants. Anyways, Halloween chapter is getting closer, sorry its late, but the timeline of this and the real world are slightly spaced out right now. Thanks so much for your support! I can always use new ideas and suggestions, please send them in. I won't bite... Too hard. Please review, and have a wonderful day!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	20. The Walk

_**Chapter 20**_

"I honestly hope that this walk will be better than the last." James told them. They had been walking for the past half hour, and nothing had happened. The day was nice and warm, and the trees around the path rustled faintly in the breeze. Someone rode past them on their bike, and waved to them.

"Something's not right." Cynthia said. Marco looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked. "It's a beautiful day, and nothing has gone wrong." Cynthia sighed.

"Yes, but with the way the author writes this story, something should have happened by now." Cynthia said.

"Thanks Cynthia." Garth sighed. "Because you just broke the fourth wall, something weird is going to happen." Cynthia blinked at his statement.

"Oops." She sighed, awaiting the terrible things the author had in store for them. They continued walking for about ten minutes, before they spotted someone standing on the side of the path. The person was twitching, and was tapping his foot in a nervous tick. The person stared at them as they approached, eyes wide. They silently passed him, and sighed in relief. Nothing weird yet. James heard rapid footsteps from behind, and turned around, only to be tackled to the floor by the twitchy person.

"Hahaha!" He laughed. "I saw the whites of your eyes! Let's battle!" He shouted. He swiftly got off of James and stood back several steps, giggling like a madman.

"What?" James asked dazed. He had hit the ground hard. James sat up, and looked at the fidgety person standing there.

"Go Pikachu!" The boy shouted. He hurled a pokeball at James. The ball hit James square in the nose, causing blood to fly, and made James reel back. James sat there holding his bleeding nose, while everyone else looked upon the scene dumbfounded.

"What was that for!?" James exclaimed. The twitchy boy walked up, and picked up the pokeball.

"Oops, this ones empty." The boy stated. He then walked back to where he had been standing, and fished out a new pokeball. "Go Pikachu!" He shouted. He hurled that one at James as well, and beaned him on the forehead. James fell backwards sprawled out on the ground, holding his face. The pokeball the boy had thrown at him opened up, and released a sad looking Kakuna into the air several feet above James. It swiftly fell, and landed solidly on James' crotch.

"Omph!" James grunted. He slowly rolled to the side, dislodging the Kakuna from his privates. He lay there curled in a ball muttering something to himself, most likely death threats. Everyone watching this spectacle was doubled over laughing.

"What-what just happened!?" Cassidy wheezed. Tears were running down her face from laughing so hard.

"James got-got that guys balls in his f-face, and then made something happen to his c-crotch!" Garth burst out laughing. That lewd comment made everyone laugh harder, and forced several of them to the ground due to lack of air. James slowly got to his feet, and Cassidy stumbled her way over to him, leaning on him for support.

"Are-are you alright?" She giggled. She was still laughing about the comedic situation. James held his nose plugged, and rubbed the forming bruise on his forehead.

"Not really." He grumbled. Cassidy took several deep breaths, and managed to keep herself from laughing.

"Do you want me to battle him?" She asked, still laughing slightly. James sighed.

"It's up to you, I'm not going to force you to do anything." He said.

"Alright, I'll fight it." She told him, smirking. She stepped back several paces, and got into a fighting stance. She looked at the twitchy trainer. "I'll give you the first move." The twitchy trainer smirked.

"Pikachu! Use thunder bolt!" He shouted. The Kakuna sighed, and it's skin turned a metallic color for a brief second. "Haha! I can see the fear in your eyes!" The trainer exclaimed. James opened his mouth.

Cassidy took a small step forwards, and shot a plume of flame out of her hands, charring the poor pokemon. It fainted quickly. The boy withdrew it into its ball.

"Oh! That was close, but I'm not done yet!" The twitchy boy exclaimed. "Go Pignite!" He threw a second ball down, and a bright red flash temporarily blinded James and Cassidy. The bright light died down, revealing... Magikarp...

"Karp!" It said. It then flopped around a little bit.

"Pignite, use vital throw!" The presumably crazy boy shouted. The Magikarp made another 'karp' sound, and flopped around a little more violently. "Oh! I've got you now!" The boy shouted. James opened his mouth to say something, but Cassidy beat him to it.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed. Cassidy took a running start at it. When she was no further than 5 feet away, she jumped, spun in the air, and brought her foot down hard on the floppy fish. It rolled back towards the twitchy boy, laying there in a motionless blob of fish. The boy returned it to its ball, and strode enthusiastically towards James, who was standing there, mouth agape.

"That was a close battle, but you got me in the end!" The boy exclaimed. He fished out a wad of cash, and threw it at James, hitting him in the forehead. James staggered back from the impact. The boy took off running down the path towards Jubilife city, swinging his arms like a madman. Cassidy walked over to James, tail wagging happily.

"We did good." She said. Cassidy crouched, and grabbed the money off the ground. "Here is what we won. Good job." She smiled smugly, and handed James the money.

"I didn't do anything." James said. "I watched as you utterly obliterated them." He counted up the 15,000 credits, and put them into the backpack with the others. "You just jumped into a battle without a second thought." Cassidy looked at her feet embarrassed.

"I-I guess I did." She said, as if suddenly realizing what she did. James noticed her unsure expression, and wrapped her in a one-arm hug.

"Hey, why do you look like you stole candy from a baby?" James asked her. "You were amazing." Cassidy looked up at him, tail wagging faintly.

"I was?" She asked hopefully, as if she were concerned that he might tell her that he was joking. James nodded, and released her from the one arm hug, stepping back several paces.

"You were." He reassured her. She smiled happily, and grabbed onto his wrist, dragging him past the others down the path.

"Come on, we need to get to Jubilife city." She announced. Everyone had watched the battle take place, and were pretty impressed by Cassidy's battle prowess. Everyone fell into step behind them, with Shade following right beside James.

"Hey James!" Garth whispered loudly, so loudly that everyone heard it. "You chose well." Garth smirked, and laughed when Janes turned around.

"Shut up!" James exclaimed, not angry in the slightest. He pointed at Garth, and playfully gave him the finger when Shade wasn't looking. James looked back at Cassidy.

"I really hope I don't have a concussion now." James told her. He rubbed his forehead where a bruise was forming, and tried to make it seem like it hurt. Cassidy looked at him in mock pity.

"Well, if it hurts that much we can cut it off." She joked.

_-2 hours later-_

The walk had been fairly uneventful, and quiet. The most exciting thing that happened was when Garth jeered at James, and when James made fun of him back. Cassidy giggled whenever Garth made a girlfriend joke.

The group turned a corner, and could see the top of a tall building over the trees around them.

"We're almost there!" Cynthia shouted. She bolted forwards, leaving everyone else behind. She disappeared around another corner. Everyone chased after her, and ran quickly around the corner. They didn't realize that Cynthia had stopped. Everyone piled up; Cassidy landed on top of James, while Garth plowed into Marco's legs, sending them both sprawling to the ground. Shade jumped over the 4, and landed on the other side next to Cynthia. Garth stood up, and looked at James and Cassidy.

"Nice!" Garth winked at Cassidy. Cassidy blushed a dark red and quickly stood up, spacing herself several feet from James. James stood up, and glared at Garth.

"Why did you stop?" James asked, rubbing his scraped up arm. Cynthia pointed towards a pokemon sitting on a rock placed quite nicely under a berry tree. James walked towards the pokemon slowly, not wanting to as scare it. It spotted James right away.

"Hello!" It called, waving towards James. It sounded female.

"Uh... Hi." James said, now approaching her calmly. "Do you mind if I scan you with my Pokedex...?" James trailed off, not knowing her name. She regarded him with warm eyes.

"Amber. I don't see why not." She said. James pulled the Pokedex from his backpack, and pointed it at the pokemon. It made a small humming sound, and then stopped. James looked at the screen.

"Kirlia." He announced. "Nice to meet you Amber." He told her.

"It's nice to meet you too James." She said. James tried to not look surprised, seeing how the Pokedex said 'psychic' under type.

"Why are you sitting here?" James asked her. Amber's face seemed to darken a little bit.

"I'm waiting for my trainer." She said. "He told me to wait here, and then ran towards Jubilife city. That was about two days ago." James took a proper look at her. She seemed starving, and the berry tree above her was running out of berries.

"Well, do you want to come with us to Jubilife city? We can help you find him there." James asked her. Amber shook her head.

"No, I can't go. He might come back when I'm gone." She said stubbornly. She even crossed her arms.

"Alright, we won't force you to go." James told her. "If we see him, well tell him where you are." James walked back to wards the group, and left the Kirlia sitting there. James stood in front of everyone. "She is starving, and her trainer disappeared. If we can't find her trainer, we need to inform the authorities to help her." He told everyone. They agreed, and they set off for Jubilife city once again. James waved goodbye to the Kirlia, and then turned another corner, losing sight of her.

They walked the path quietly, listening to the sounds of nature. Apparently in this area, nature was a highway off to their left, and the sounds of construction.

"What is that awful smell?" Marco asked. Cassidy made a face of disgust.

"That's Jubilife city." Cynthia said.

"It smells like fast-food and gasoline." James stated. They walked for about 20 minutes longer, until they finally reached the city.

"Wow!" Shade exclaimed. There were enormous building everywhere, and tons of high tech towers and devices strewn all over. The entire city looked almost like Tokyo, with flashing signs and the works. They all made their way over to a large sign with a map that said "You Are Here" with a red dot indicating their position on the map. They seemed to be in the lower area of the city, and the other major building seemed to be on the other side of the city.

"We have about five hours to find someplace to sleep." Cynthia told them. That made several of them antsy. They set off for a structure that was in the middle of the city. It seemed to be a park of some sort. It was a very nice area, with large trees surrounding a pond that had a fountain in it.

"I like this place." James said, looking at the fountain spraying water 20 feet into the air.

"Yeah yeah, it's impressive." Cynthia said dismissively. "Come on, we need to know where we're going." She set off in the direction of a random stranger, approaching him without waiting for the others.

"May I help you?" The man asked, glancing at the group walking towards them. He didn't even give a second glance at the pokemon members of the group.

"Yes, we were wondering where we could get information about the city." Cynthia said to the man. James sighed at how badly that sounded like something a terrorist would say.

"Oh, you can just go to any of the gates. They will have everything you need to know." The man said. With that he left, leaving the rest standing there.

"Cynthia," James sighed, "you need to work on your people skills." Cynthia ignored him, and set off in the direction of the nearest gate, which happened to be the west gate. Everyone else followed behind her, looking around at the large city. Without even paying any attention, they managed to walk to the west gate. They were about to walk through, but were called to a stop by someone.

"Hey!" A woman called, stopping the group in their tracks. "You know that you can't get through the gate unless you have a guardian over the age of eighteen, or have passed trainer school." She stared hard at the group. "I found that out the hard way."

"Wait, we have to go through trainer school to get through!?" James exclaimed.

"Looks like it." The woman said back.

"Where is the school?" Cynthia asked her. The woman pointed, and they all set off in that direction.

_-10 minutes later-_

They made their way to the school. It was enormous. It had to be at least 4 stories high, and was about double that in length and width. There was a tall sign in the front yard of the school, saying welcome to all new students. Still in awe of the size of the building, they walked in through the double front doors, and into the lobby.

There were many, many people and pokemon walking around the lobby, carrying books and backpacks. James approached the front desk, deciding to spare the secretary the pain of Cynthia's people skills.

"Hello." James said. The person at the desk looked up.

"Can I help you?" The person asked, typing away at a keyboard in front of them.

"Yes actually." James began. Cassidy and Shade approached the desk. Cassidy picked up Shade, and set her on one of James' shoulders. "We were wondering about registration for the school." Cassidy looked at him quizzically.

"Oh!" The person at the desk stood up, and dropped everything else that they were doing. "This school is one of the best in the entire world!" They said, as if advertising it on TV. "The school runs in months, so the soonest that you could be enrolled is next month. It is five thousand credits per person, which includes pokemon. It is very cheap, and well worth it. The month that you are here is absolutely necessary in your goal to become a trainer."

_This sounds rehearsed._ James thought to himself.

"Lunches are paid for by the school, as well as any other supplies that you may need. There is no downside to enrolling, and is only accessible to anyone between the ages of thirteen to seventeen." The person concluded the very unnecessary description, taking a deep breath.

"Just a second." James said. He walked back towards Cynthia, with Cassidy following right beside him.

"What's up?" Cynthia asked.

"We are enrolling in this school." James stated.

"Why!?" Exclaimed Cynthia.

"We need to graduate this school, or else this city is as far as we go." James told her. Cynthia sighed in defeat.

"Fine..." She walked towards the person who was looking at them anxiously. She fished around in her pocket for a few seconds, and pulled out a card. "Do you accept debit?"

_-Several boring legal transactions later-_

"There!" The person said happily. "You are all now enrolled in this school, and Shade is in our children's program."

"Thank you very much." James said happily. They all stood up to leave.

"Oh, one more thing!" The person said. The person handed James and Cynthia cards. "These two cards identify you as a student of this school. Also, I'd go to the pokemon center if I were you. If you show these when getting a room, you automatically get fourty per-cent off." The group walked towards the front door.

"Thanks!" James called as they exited the building. As soon as they were out of range of the enthusiastic person, James slumped forwards and sighed.

"Um...?" Cassidy started, not exactly sure how to begin a conversation with someone who looked like their lower back turned to jelly.

"I have to go to schoooooooool..." James groaned. Cassidy smiled.

"_We _have to go to school." She corrected him. James groaned once again, and followed Cynthia towards the pokemon center. The walk took about 15 minutes to walk to the pokemon center from the school. James dreaded doing so in the mornings of October in a t-shirt.

They walked through the double doors of the center, and into the lobby. Cynthia approached the counter. The old lady at the counter looked at her expectantly.

"Hello, we would like to rent one of your rooms." She said, getting right down to business.

"Rooms are ten-thousand credits every night." The old lady said in a dreary, monotone voice. Cynthia turned to James.

"I have a lock on my debit card which only allows me to use fifteen thousand credits a month." She said. "I used it all on the school registration. James sighed.

"So I'm paying for it?" He asked. He wondered if the money was even his. The majority of it was from catching the Galactic grunts, which everyone helped to do. Cynthia nodded in response to his question. James sighed, and grabbed a wad of bills from the backpack. He put it in the counter, when a lightbulb went off. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his student id card, sliding it onto the counter with the cash. The old lady adjusted her glasses and nodded.

"Six-thousand a night." She said in the same monotone voice. She handed James a key with a room number attached to it. They started to make their way to the stairs, when James spotted the piano in the lobby. He immediately took off towards it, leaving the others to question his mental state.

James flipped open the cover of the keys, opened the top, and started to play. He started off by playing Song of Storms. He then played the first part of several other songs. He was sitting there, happily playing the piano. Cassidy walked towards it, and watched his finger movements intently. After about a minute of watching, she sat down on the bench next to James, and started to play. She started to play one of the pieces she watched James play, but messed up on a few keys.

"Oops..." She said sadly. She started to get up, but James stopped her.

"Don't give up." He told her gently. She sat back down. "Here." James said. He played the piece that Cassidy tried to play slowly, making sure that she saw what to do. He finished the part, and Cassidy played it. She did it perfectly without messing up once. Several people in the lobby clapped, causing both James and Cassidy to blush.

"Hey, have you seen my Kirlia?" Someone asked, going around the lobby. He asked several others before James got up and approached him.

"I think I saw her." James told him. The person looking for his Kirlia had brown eyes, bright orange hair, and his clothes seemed to be hanging off of him. His shirt seemed heavily bleached, with a faint stain traveling down from the neck of the shirt to the bottom.

"Really!?" He asked hopefully. James nodded.

"She was a few minutes down the path to Sandgem town. You can't miss her." James told him. The person bolted towards the front doors, not saying another word. James watched as he sprinted down the street, and raced towards the path.

"It's nice that we could help." James said to Cassidy. She nodded, and the two walked back to the group waiting patiently by the stairs. "Let's go!" James said competitively. He took a running start at the stairs, and ran up them 2 at a time, leaving everyone behind. He walked towards the room corresponding to the number on the key. He fit the key in the lock, and opened the door.

The area seemed small. There appeared to be 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, and a small kitchen with a TV near the dinging table. James looked at a newspaper sitting on the table. It was dated to yesterday. The headline scared him a little bit.

"Boy found dead after entering city." James read. "A boy's dead body was found naked and looted on the floor of a room after he had purchased it. Investigators say that the room was locked from the inside, and that the victim had his throat slashed while believing he was safe." James shuddered after he read that, and wished he didn't run ahead. Cassidy was the second to enter.

"I heard that down the hall." She said, her face slightly pale. "Your voice carries." James smiled.

"Well, we're here first. Pick a room." He told her. She wasted no time in picking.

"Right bedroom." She said. James nodded.

"Uh- quick thing." James began, visibly embarrassed. "I can't sleep in the kitchen, and I can't sleep in Cynthia's room. Is it alright if I sleep on the floor in the sleeping bag?" James seemed as if he was asking her out. Cassidy smiled at how embarrassed he was.

"Only if you don't make too much noise." She said smugly. James smiled, and headed towards the bedroom Cassidy picked, with her following closely behind. The room wasn't the biggest. The queen sized bed room up half the room already, not accounting for the nightstand, and the door swinging into the room. James pulled the sleeping bag out, and just barely managed to lay it on the floor.

"There, comfy." James said. He placed the backpack under the nightstand by the end of the sleeping bag. It looked like a tight fit, and Cassidy felt bad that she got an enormous bed. James heard everyone walk in, and left the room.

"This place is tiny!" Cynthia exclaimed in outrage. "I can't live here for a month!"

"Cynthia, just get used to the fact that you are no longer in Twinleaf town. You don't get your huge fancy house." Marco told her. Cynthia sighed.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry." She admitted.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to be a downer, but what are we doing for food?" Garth asked. Cynthia's eyes lit up.

"Shopping!" She exclaimed.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**First off, I want to thank Hero Lumanite for the awesome idea. Secondly, I want to see how many of you can figure out what's going on from all the clues I left. The character sheet is done on my profile. It has a list of every character we have met, and some extra information. I will update it constantly to keep up with the story. By the way, my Zoey has nothing to do with the anime Zoey. I actually tried to pick a name not in the anime, but someone pointed out that I was wrong.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	21. Worse Than Christmas Shopping

**_Chapter__ 21_**

Cynthia led the way downstairs, and into the lobby. The lobby was starting to clear out now that it was getting later into the day. Cynthia led the group down a hallway much like the one used to get to 'The Restaurant' back in Sandgem town. No one was talking, and it felt sort of awkward.

"So..." James started, trying start a conversation. "How's-"

"Just shut up and enjoy the silence." Garth growled. James snapped his jaw shut. Cassidy glanced over at him and smiled slightly.

"He's grumpy." Shade whispered into James' ear, as she was sitting on his shoulder. James glanced over at her, and nodded in agreement. They all made their way silently down the wide hallway, and entered the store. James face-palmed.

"God dammit." James sighed. "This looks just like Walmart." Everyone looked at him quizzically.

"What's Walmart?" Cynthia asked.

"A business that is all over the world, under pays employees, and runs smaller stores out of business." He said, answering simply. He then whispered to the reader, "Don't quote me on that!

"Oh."Cynthia said.

"Alright." James announced to the whole group. "We have a rent to pay as well, so we can only purchase necessary items." James opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted by the intercom.

"Attention shoppers. The store closes in fifteen minutes. If you have any items you should head to a cashier now. Thank you!" A female voice announced.

"Quick! Split up!" James exclaimed. They split into groups of 2, and grabbed a basket. Cynthia rushed off with Garth, Shade went with Marco, and Cassidy went with James. They all booked it in different directions of the store, hoping to get everything in time. Cassidy and James managed to make it to the produce isle, and started to gather some vegetables.

"Just grab a couple things." James said. He and Cassidy started to gather some foods. They got lettuce, potatoes, carrots, and several other fruits and vegetables.

"Why only a couple?" Cassidy asked as she placed more things into the basket James was carrying.

"Because we don't have enough money to pay for rent!" James exclaimed panicked. Cassidy stopped in her tracks.

"What do you mean?" She asked, as James started to jog towards another isle just a couple meters away.

"I did the math." He called over his shoulder. "If rent costs six thousand credits per night, and we only have one-hundred-fifty thousand, we will be short by thirty-six thousand."

"How will we get enough?" Cassidy asked, catching up to him as he raced off once more. He put several toothbrushes and a tube of tooth paste into the basket.

"I'm going to get a job." He stated, once again shocking Cassidy.

"Where will you get a job?" She asked.

"Here." He said. "While we were walking in, I noticed a 'help wanted' sign." He placed a bar of soap into the basket.

"But I thought you said that they underpaid people here!" She exclaimed. She and James started to make their way to the front of the store.

"I said that the store in my universe did, I don't know about this one." He replied. He then whispered to you again, "Don't quote me on that either!"

"Attention shoppers. The store closes in five minutes! Please make your way to the exit now." The female voice announced once again.

"Crap!" James exclaimed. He and Cassidy made their way to the only cashier that was still in the store. He placed the basket on the conveyer belt, and started pulling out the items. The woman there looked a little outraged that she had to work while the store was closing.

"Hello." She said through gritted teeth. "Is this everything?"

"No," James replied, "we're waiting for the others." When he said this the woman looked like she was going to either tear off his head, or eat his soul. Through gritted teeth the woman spoke into a phone that connected to the intercom.

"Store closes in three minutes."

"Wait!" Cynthia cried out. She raced down an isle, and rushed towards James and Cassidy. Garth was running slowly behind her, panting.

"Slow down! I *huff* can't run as fast as you!" He panted, finally catching up to her because she stopped beside Cassidy. Cynthia started to unload the basket, placing them with James' basket items. Cynthia had grabbed several types of meat, shampoo and conditioner, tampons, and deodorant. James thought it was ironic that she put tampons into the same basket as bloody meat.

"Is this everything?" The woman asked hopefully.

"No." James said, feeling sorry for the woman. The lady looked like she was on the verge of tears, and slumped over. She picked up the phone, and used the intercom.

"Anyone remaining in the building, get here now!" She shouted. It echoed through the store. "You have one minute!" She warned. James was now craning his neck, trying to see Marco over the shelves.

"Hurry!" James heard Shade exclaimed. "Let's go!" James watched Shade race out of an isle, skid around a corner, and ran towards the four.

"I'm trying!" James heard Marco shout. Marco stepped out of an isle, and walked towards the group comically. He seemed to be balancing a carton of eggs on one paw, and in the other he held a basket. "It's hard to run while your carrying both eggs and a basket separately!" Marco almost dropped the eggs, but made it to the group without falling.

"We made it!" James exclaimed. He took the basket from Marco, and started to put the things with everything else. There were several rolls of toilet paper, water bottles, plastic cutlery, recyclable plates and cups, some different types of medication that resembled painkillers, and the eggs.

"Is...that...everything?" The woman asked in a strained voice, and seemed to be visibly restraining herself from strangling James.

"Yes it is. Sorry about that." James felt that apologizing was the right thing to do. The woman said nothing, and started to scan their items. Everyone stood there quietly as the items were scanned. James suddenly stiffened.

"Crap!" He whispered to Cassidy. "I forgot the money!" James suddenly darted off, leaving the woman to watch him go.

"Where is he going?" The woman asked in curiosity.

"Bathroom." Cassidy answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"He does know that there's a bathroom right there, right?" She asked, gesturing behind them to two very clearly marked bathroom entrances.

"Would you look at that." Cassidy replied. The next minute or so was fairly uneventful. They stood there quietly as the rest of their times were scanned, and put into plastic shopping bags. The woman pressed several buttons on the cash register, before chancing up at the group.

"Your total comes to ten thousand credits." She told them. Everyone started to glance around at each other, wondering if they possibly had several thousand credits on them.

"Umm..." Cassidy began. She stopped when she heard sprinting coming from down the hall of the store. James raced in through the front doors, and ran towards the group, wildly waving the money in front of him. He slammed into the counter, bashing his knee in the process, and handed the woman the wad of bills.

"Here!" James panted. The woman took them, and started to count.

"What happened?" Cassidy asked, glancing at him. There was a bruise forming on the side of his face, his clothing was all disheveled, and he was leaning on his left leg.

"I fell down the stairs." He answered. "Gracefully." He added. Cassidy started to laugh.

"How you've stayed alive this long is beyond me." She giggled.

"Me too." James said. The woman handed James several bills and a receipt.

"Here." The woman said.

"Keep the change." James said, handing the woman the bills. "Think of it as an apology." The woman's face seemed to brighten, and she pocketed the money. James and Marco gathered up the grocery bags, taking an excessive amount so that no one else had to carry them. They made their way to the entrance of the store, taking extra care not to drop anything.

"Have a wonderful day!" The woman called happily. The second they stepped out of the store, the doors shut behind them.

"That's slightly creepy." Cassidy said to James, glancing behind her at the now darkening store. James said nothing. Cassidy glanced down at his hands, and saw that he had one shopping bag per finger. "Do you want me to take one of those?"

"No!" James said strained. "I've... got it!"

"You don't need to show off." Cassidy sighed.

"I'm... not!" James gasped. "I just... need to carry more than everyone else." Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Cassidy, I could feel your eyes roll from here." James told her.

"I give up." Cassidy sighed. She followed James as he made his way up the stairs, and to the doorway of their 'apartment'.

"Crap." James said. "I forgot the keys in my pocket."

"Then put down the bags." Cassidy told him.

"I can't! What if when I put them down, and they spill out all over the ground?" He argued.

"They won't." Cassidy sighed, putting a hand on her forehead.

"They might." James retorted.

"Fine." Cassidy sighed. "Which pocket?"

"Back pocket." He told her. She slide her hand down his right back pocket, and felt around.

"I don't feel anything." She said. She accidentally pinched him while looking for the keys. James gave a startled yelp.

"Uh- Other pocket..." He said, visibly uncomfortable.

"Oh." Cassidy mumbled. She was blushing quite red, and she pulled her hand out of the wrong pocket. She fished the keys out, and opened unlocked the door to their 'apartment'. James walked in quickly, and set the bags onto the table, shaking out his hands.

"My hands will have lines in them for the rest of the week!" James exclaimed, as Marco set his bags onto the table as well.

"I told you to put them down." Cassidy sighed.

"Cassidy, if you sigh any harder your lungs will fly out your mouth." James warned her. This caused her to giggle.

"Yes doctor!" She giggled. James rolled his eyes, and read off the receipt.

"In total we spent fifteen thousand credits, but the total cost of purchases was ten thousand. Did I really give that woman five thousand credits?" James asked in disbelief.

"Great job genius!" Garth exclaimed sarcastically. "Now make me food, I'm starving."

"When are you not?" James asked. Garth glared at him. "Would it kill you to say please?"

"Yes." Garth grumbled, walking into Cynthia's room.

"Well then..." James began to put the meats into the fridge, when he noticed something on the packaging. "Hey Cynthia, what do you get meat from?" Cynthia looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Animals," she replied, "why?"

"Just curious. I didn't know you had animals here." He told her.

"What, did you think we ate pokemon?" She exclaimed. She seemed to pale a bit after she said that. "We would never eat a sentient creature."

"Alright, thanks." James proceeded to put their purchased goods where they belonged. Meats in the freezer, veggies and fruits in the fridge, pasta in the pantry, and unknown times were placed on the table. He put away bathroom supplies, moved the styrofoam plates and plastic cutlery into a cupboard.

"Done." James announced. He crumpled up all the plastic bags, and put them under the sink. He then started to pull out several boxes, and placed them onto a counter. He then started to boil some water, and pulled a package of hot dogs out of the fridge. He started boiling more water over another burner, and put the hot dogs in it. James poured the macaroni into the first pot.

"What are you making?" Marco asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Macaroni with hot dogs." He replied. "Sorry, but this was the fastest thing I could think of."

"Let me help." Marco said. He stepped into the kitchen, and started to assist James.

Cassidy glanced over at the two in the kitchen, and Cynthia did the same.

"Wgen did they become best friends?" Cynthia muttered, seeming to be in a foul mood. Cassidy shrugged her shoulders in response, but had a vague idea about when.

_-20 minutes later-_

"Garth!" James called, setting the plates of macaroni with hot dog on the table. "Dinner!" Garth walked out of Cynthia's room.

"You don't need to call me like a dog, my nose works perfectly." He grumbled. He clambered onto the last chair remaining. Garth, Cassidy, Cybthia, and Shade were all seated at the table, while Marco and James stood away from the table, waiting to hear how they did.

"Yummy!" Shade exclaimed happily, digging into her meal. Cassidy and Cybthia made sounds of content as well, while Garth silently ate his food.

"Three out of four!" James exclaimed to Marco.

"We did good." Marco nodded. They high fived loudly. He and James filled up their own plates as well, and sat next to each other on the floor, backs backs against the wall. Over the course of the meal, the two traded jokes, punched each other in the arm, and even arm wrestled at one point. Marco won of course, but it was close.

Now that the meal was over, they cleaned up, and threw the excess into the fridge. The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. They talked, told jokes, and got ready for bed. They showered, ran Shade a bath where she soaked almost everyone in the room, and relaxed as the day came to a close. Slowly, everyone started to trickle to their rooms. James made his way to Cassidy's room several minutes after she had gone.

"...and that's why the moon changes." Cassidy finished telling her story to Shade the moment James walked in. Cassidy was under the covers, and Shade was curled up next to her, sound asleep.

James turned the light off to the room, startling Cassidy slightly. He undressed, got into the sleeping bag jammed up against the wall, and rested his head on his arms as a mock pillow.

"Goodnight." Cassidy said to him, shifting over in the bed.

"Goodnight." James replied. He listened to Cassidy's breathing slowly decrease, until she was deep into sleep. James lay there for what seemed like hours, thinking to himself.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hey, sorry this didn't come out for a while, I was taking a short break. Anyways, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is out, exciting. Anyways, life's fine. My arms are really sore due to lactic acid build up from working out. GONNA BE BUFF! Anyways, Remembrance Day just passed. I'm not sure how many of you celebrate it, or if you have a different day all together. Anyways, thanks for all the support! I will continue writing this until it meets with a satisfactory end, or I die. I have some ideas, but one of them was really sad, and actually made me tear up a bit. I know, I'm a baby. I will include that, and will try to make this an emotional roller coaster. If you catch any references, good for you (and I mean throughout the whole story). Not sure if any of you are actually reading this right now, or if any of you even read the Authors Note. Who cares about the author!? Just kidding. Thanks for all the support, and I eagerly await to hear from you all!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_

_**P.s. Sorry about the long Authors Note!**_

_**P.p.s. By the time you read this, this story should have 10,000 views! Woo! Milestone!**_


	22. First Day of School

**_Chapter 22_**

James groaned, and slowly sat up in the sleeping bag. He blinked several times, and glanced out the window of the room. It was still dark out. He then glanced over at the bed the sleeping bag was positioned beside. Cassidy was still asleep, and Shade was curled up next to her. James quietly tried to exit the sleeping bag, but failed. It seemed to have shrank over the course of the night, essentially trapping him.

"Let go!" James whispered furiously at the bag, as if talking to an inanimate object would help his position. Struggling, he finally managed to slip an arm free of the tight confinement of the sleeping bag. He then got his other arm free, and kicked the sleeping bag off. It made a _Whoosh_ noise as the air emptied out of it when it hit the ground. Cassidy shifted, and groaned in her sleep.

James very quietly stood up, trying not to wake the two. He looked downwards, and almost stumbled backwards. Everything seemed to be smaller than when he went to sleep.

"What the...?" He started, but stopped when Cassidy stirred more in her sleep. He very quietly took a small step forwards, and then another. He reached forwards to turn the doorknob to open the door. He looked down at his arm in shock, which wasn't his own. It was pitch black, and covered in small scale-like plates. He then shakily looked at his hand. His fingers were also black and scaly, and he had claw-like projections coming from the tips of his fingers. The claws seemed to be several inches long, and about 2 inches wide.

"What's happening!?" He growled. He just growled, not even in proper speech. It was a deep, guttural growling that sounded menacing, and filled with hate.

"James?" Cassidy asked, slowly waking up from her sleep. She blearily looked around, before she focused on James. Slowly, her eyes widened in horror. Cassidy screamed incredibly loud, hurting James' ears. Shade bolted upright as well, and cried out, adding to the horror of the situation.

"Cassidy, it's me!" James tried to say, but it came out as the growling sound once again, making her scream louder. He tried to reach her, but when he reached for her, she shot a burst of hot flame at him. The flame connected to his face, and essentially melted his eyes.

James roared out in pain, the entire room shaking with the sound. James held his face with one hand, and with the other he tried to find the door. He could feel the liquid that used to be his eyes seep between his fingers, and run down his arm. The door burst open.

"Cassidy, what's wro-" Marco stopped short, and James assumed he caught sight of him. Without warning, a sphere shaped object struck James in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards. His heel caught on the edge of the bed, and he put one of his hands behind him to break the fall.

Cassidy made a gurgling, gasping sound, and James felt a warm, thick liquid run down between his fingers, only to drip and pool beneath him. He could feel, but not see, Cassidy's body twitch, and shake violently. She made one last desperate gurgling noise, before falling still, and silent.

"Cassidy?" James asked tentatively. It didn't even sound like a question. James unwillingly let forth a great, deep, rumbling laughter.

"You monster!" James heard Shade shout at him. James slowly removed his claws from Cassidy's corpse, and stood up straight in the middle of the room. His one hand still covered the sockets that used to be his eyes, while the other lay still, as if it would lash out at a moments notice.

"Die!" Garth shouted. A powerful beam of energy struck James in the chest. He flew back through the window, and fell 3 stories to the ground below.

_Snap!_

He felt and heard the snap. It came from his neck the instant he hit the ground. His body felt numb. He tried to get up, but was paralyzed. He couldn't move, he couldn't see, and he couldn't breathe. James could taste the blood flowing into his mouth, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't cough, or spit out the blood. He heard foot steps approach, and the "tsk tsk tsk" of someone who caught their child stealing. James heard the sound of a gun being loaded. The stranger put one foot on James' chest, and knelt near his face. He could feel the cold ring of metal on his forehead.

"You're a monster," The unknown voice whispered in a saddened voice, "and now everyone knows it."

_Bang!_

James bolted upright in the sleeping bag. The nightmares had been progressively getting worse and worse. He wiped the tears from his face, and looked outside the window. The sun had just barely risen at all, and it was still freezing inside the room. Shakily, James got dressed, and left the room.

**_Cassidy_** woke to an amazing smell coming from the other side of her door. She sat up, and noticed that both Shade and James were missing from the room. She quickly got dressed, and headed out of the room, seeking the source of the wonderful smell. She walked into the kitchen, and noticed that everyone else was there. They seemed to be eating breakfast.

"What's that wonderful smell?" Cassidy asked James as she walked into the kitchen. He looked up at her, and smiled.

"Good morning! I thought that we might have to force you out of bed so that we could get to the school in time." James joked.

"That's right!" Cassidy exclaimed. "The week seemed to pass by over night."

"Too close to the fourth wall..." Marco murmured.

"So," James said, handing Cassidy a plate, "I tried to make omelets, but I kinda messed up, so I made scrambled eggs, and bacon." Cassidy took the plate, and looked at James once again. He had bags under his eyes, and seemed to be exhausted.

"Are you alright?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I'm fine." He reassured her. "I'm just having trouble sleeping."

"Is it your job?" Cassidy asked. "It's probably not healthy that your go work there at six at night, and come back at two in the morning." James shook his head.

"It's not that." He said. "It's not the lack of sleep, I'm fine with that. Although, the store is creepy at night. I guess it really doesn't help that the restaurant across from the back of the store is incredibly noisy from twelve on. I've actually heard screaming occasionally." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, it's not my job, I just carry heavy things across the store, and stock the shelves."

"Well then what's wrong?" Cassidy asked, sitting down, and taking a plastic fork for her eggs.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" James asked her, completely changing the subject. She scowled at him in frustration.

"Fine I guess..." She told him. She then started eating her breakfast. Everyone else was almost done at this point. James sat down, and ate his food as well. The two of them didn't exchange any words over the course of breakfast, making Cassidy incredibly suspicious. She finished, and started to stand up. James quickly stood, and took the empty plate from her hands. He then walked over to the garbage, and threw in Cassidy's fork and plate, as well as the rest of his breakfast in.

"But..." Cassidy protested. James silenced her with a smile.

"C'mon, we need to get ready." He told them. They all did the necessary things that almost anyone would do before leaving for school. Teeth brushed, deodorant applied, etcetera...

Everyone made their way out of the pokemon center, and into the brisk wind that was outside. James was fine with the cool wind, but the others weren't as used to the cold climate as he was.

"Brrr." Cynthia shivered. James really couldn't blame her. She was wearing nothing other than a spaghetti strap top, and jeans. "H-how are you guys not cold?" She shivered.

"I've got fur." Marco responded smugly.

"Me too!" Shade exclaimed happily.

"Dragon types are tough." Garth told her, shivering slightly.

"I've got fur, and I'm fire type." Cassidy announced.

"I used to live in an area that got cold quickly. I'm used to it." James told her.

"You guys suck." She told them, hugging herself to keep warm.

They walked a distance that felt about several street blocks long. Once the school entered sight, Cynthia ran for it, leaving the rest of them walking together, chuckling under their breath. They made their way into the school's front door, and into the lobby they had gone into the week before. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

There seemed to be an old teacher of sorts hanging upside down from the ceiling by a rope. To make matters worse, the old man was wearing a very tight one-piece suit, that was hot pink. The entire room was filled with people and pokemon of all different ages, applauding the man on the rope. Several people were walking around collecting money from the crowd.

"Nope!" James said quickly. He completely ignored everyone in the lobby, and headed straight for the front desk. He cleared his throat several times before the person at the desk looked away from the bulgy pink man, and towards James.

"May I help you?" He asked in a very feminine voice. Not at all surprised, James answered clearly.

"I was told to come here when October started to get my class schedule." James told the man. The man typed on the computer, and clicked several times.

"Name?" He asked James.

"James Gray." He told the man. He typed in his name, and printed out something. The man handed James the printed sheet.

"This is your schedule." The man told him. "You and your pokemon have the same classes, so don't worry." He sat back down at the desk, and looked at the monitor once again. "Oh, that's right! Your Zorua, Shade, will have to go to room forty where the children's classes are. Don't worry, your pokemon will be fine. There is a Chansey in that room, as well as some of our best teachers." Not really needing to be reassured, James thanked the man, and headed back towards the group. Cynthia seemed to be talking with someone.

"Hey, I managed to get my schedule. Cynthia, all you have to do is-" James stopped short once he noticed who she was talking to. "Zoey!?" James exclaimed in surprise. She was the last person he had expected to be here.

"Hi James!" Zoey said enthusiastically, her curly brown hair bouncing slightly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Same reason as you silly." She replied. "I'm going to school here! I even asked my boss to transfer meti this city's restaurant so that I could pay for the school, and the room."

"I'm going to get my schedule, see you guys later." Cynthia told them. She walked towards the front desk with Garth and Marco following close behind.

"I'd better get my schedule too." Zoey told James. She came closer to him, and kissed his cheek before walking away. She stopped, and then called back to James. "By the way, some student named Kyle said he wanted to see you." Without another word, she left, walking happily towards the front desk.

James stood there dumbfounded at what had just transpired. Cassidy tapped him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his daze.

"Uh... Who was that?" Cassidy asked, completely confused. James picked Shade up off the ground, and placed her on his shoulder.

"Do you remember when I told you about the cute girl in Sandgem town?" James asked Cassidy. She nodded. "That was her."

A small noise left Cassidy, and for a second, James thought that Cassidy had growled. James shook his head, and removed that impossible thought from his mind. Cassidy wouldn't growl, and she most certainly wouldn't care about any of his romances.

"Well Shade," James said to her, "let's take you to your classroom." Shade gave a happy yip of excitement, and seemed to be trying to make James go faster by leaning forwards on his shoulder.

The room was on the first floor. There was an enormous sparkly 40 on the door, as if it had been forged with glitter glue. James opened the door, and was immediately breathless.

The room was huge! Way too huge to fit inside of the space that it did. The 3 made their way into the room, and no sooner than they did, someone yelled across the room.

"Doctor! Greet the new people!" A Chansey started making it's way towards the trio.

"Wait a minute..." James said suspiciously. "Forty? Bigger on the inside? Doctor?" Cassidy smacked him on the arm to prevent any further damage to the Fourth Wall.

"Hello!" The Chansey greeted them enthusiastically. The instant it set it's eyes on Shade, it practically melted. "You're so cute!" She exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Shade, completely ignoring her, leaped off of James' shoulder, and walked towards another group of young children and pokemon.

"Bye!" Shade called back to them.

"Did... Did she just leave?" Cassidy asked in surprise.

"Yep." James responded. He looked back at Shade, and she seemed to be having the time of her life. She, several other kids, and some young pokemon, were playing tag. Shade jumped at a little girl, who then whirled around, and tagged a Turtwig trying to sneak around her.

"Looks like Shade is fine." James said to Cassidy. Cassidy walked out the door, and James followed close behind her, casting one more glance back at Shade.

They walked through the halls for several minutes. Nothing much was really happening.

"So... Now what?" James asked Cassidy. She responded by shrugging her shoulders.

"You!" A very familiar voice shouted down the hall. James sighed, and turned around, only to find Kyle storming his way towards him. Kyle was only feet from James before he stopped.

"Hey Kyle." James sighed. Cassidy stepped closer towards James, ready to defend him if necessary.

"Oh, don't you 'hey Kyle' me!" Kyle shouted. "After your little stunt at Sandgem town, I had to vault several fences, and climb up the side of a building!"

"Well, who woke the sleeping pokemon?" James retorted. "It wasn't me."

"Never mind!" Kyle snapped. "After I climbed the building, and do you know what I find?" Kyle asked, pulling out a pokeball. James grew slightly nervous now.

"A pokeball?" James asked hopefully. Kyle threw down the pokeball, and a bright flash of red light blinded James and Cassidy.

"I found a man of the roof of the building beating this poor Froakie!" Kyle pointed towards the blue frog that had attached itself to Kyle's leg. "Still pissed off at you, I beat the man, and left him on the roof!" Kyle seemed to be shaking. "I took his pokeball, and brought it to the pokemon center. Later, the man reported to the police, and now I'm wanted!"

"It's not my fault!" James told him. He watched as the Froakie climbed up Kyle's chest, and sat itself down on his head, looking like it had just climbed a mountain.

"Get off my head buddy." Kyle said kindly to the Froakie. He gently took it off of his head, and set it on the floor. Kyle noticed that James was looking directly at him now. "Don't look at me like that!" Kyle exclaimed. "C'mon." He muttered to the Froakie. Kyle walked past James, and shoved him into the wall. He made his way down the hall, and turned the corner, the Froakie hopping right behind him.

~{o}~{o}~

After taking a tour around the school, and visiting all of his classrooms, James was ready for the day to be over. Unfortunately, he had to suffer through a boring 3 hours class about Pokemon basics.

"...and then if you or a pokemon are injured, you can use a potion to heal wounds." The teacher told the class. James yawned, and struggled to keep his eyes open. After a week with very little sleep, you tend to be tired.

"I guess resting my eyes won't hurt." James whispered to Cassidy. She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"No!" She whispered back. James ignored her, and rested his head in between his arms, just resting his eyes...

~{o}~{o}~

"James!" The teacher shouted at him, startling James out of his nice sleep.

"What?" James grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He looked up, and the entire class was looking at him, and laughing.

"Were you asleep?" The teacher asked him.

"No." James lied, looking directly at the teacher.

"If you weren't asleep, then please tell me what we were discussing." The teacher told him. James smiled smugly amidst the laughing students, and spoke loudly.

"You were talking about how pokemon could turn into a human form called a pokemorph." He announced. The laughter stopped.

"How...?" The teacher asked in shock. James smiled, and then continued.

"If you want me to be specific, you were just discussing the features of a pokemorph. Several minutes ago, you were discussing the differences between male and female pokemorph's, which are quite obvious. Then, just before you called my name, you started to talk about facial features." James stopped and grinned at the hilarious expression on his teacher's face. "If I remember correctly, you were talking about how when a pokemon changes form, it still keeps it's facial features." James decided to give everyone a run for their money. "You used a Ninetails as an example. If it changed into it's pokemorph form, it would still have it's 'muzzle' as you called it, as well as it's ears, and tails." James concluded his talk, and sat down once again.

"Show off." Someone muttered behind him.

"It's a fluke." Another whispered from across the room.

"He probably guessed." Someone else mumbled.

"How...?" Cassidy asked. James smiled.

"I told you I was just resting my eyes." He responded with a huge grin.

"Well..." The teacher said, recovering from her shock. "Following up on what I said previously, there are specific rules for pokemon that can transform." The teacher told the class. She brought up an image of a Charizard onto the white board. "You see, a Charizard can become a pokemorph because it isn't close enough to human." Seeing that most of the class was confused, she showed another picture on a white board.

"This Lucario," the teacher began, "cannot become a pokemorph because it is too close to human. Being close to human falls to several basic requirements. The pokemon has to be bi-pedal, meaning that it can walk on two legs, it has hands, or paws, that can manipulate objects similarly to the way people can. The other requirement is body shape. The chest shape has to be larger than the stomach in terms of bone structure. Pokemon under a certain height can also change. The height depends on the comparison of the pokemon species, as well as the average weight, and average height."

Several students nodded, now finally understanding what close enough to human was.

"The final few things are important specifically for the pokemon." The teacher started once again. "They cannot be in a human-like egg group in order to change. The age plays an important role as well. Any pokemon too young do not have enough strength, or do not know how to transform. Finally, the biggest factor in transformation is the species. If a pokemon has an evolution further along that is human-like, it will not be able to transform in any of the earlier stages. However, pokemon that do not have human-like evolutions cannot transform until they reach the second stage in their evolutions. So, going back to the Charizard, if it was a Charmander, it would not be able to change until it became a Charmeleon. There are similar rules for other types as well. If a pokemon only has two different forms, and it's second one isn't human-like, it will not be able to change until it evolves." The teacher took a deep breath, and continued.

"However, pokemon that cannot evolve unless they use stones have different rules. It goes by physical age instead of evolutions. Cassidy, I hope you don't mind me using you as an example, but how old were you once you could change?" Cassidy looked nervous, and talked just loud enough to be by just the teacher, and people sitting directly next to her.

"Um... I-I was about thir-thirteen when I could ch-change." She stuttered nervously. James set his hand on top of her hand to calm her. Cassidy blushed, and looked at James.

"There we go." The teacher announced. "About thirteen, about the age when puberty, and sexual things start to come into play." Cassidy blushed harder when the teacher said that. "Speaking of sexual things, other pokemon do not reach sexual maturity until after they evolve at least once."

The bell rang for the school day to end.

"Okay class, tomorrow we have a lesson on sex ed, usually the most exciting course of the month." The teacher announced to the class that was heading towards the door. "Have a wonderful day!"

The entire class was pushing and shoving to get their way out the door. Finally, James and Cassidy made their way out into the crowded halls, and started to make their way down a set of stairs. Slowly moving, they made their way off the stairwell, and towards room 40.

_-Minutes of struggling and pushing through hallways later-_

"Cassidy!" Shade exclaimed. She practically launched herself at Cassidy, who just barely managed to catch her. Shade scrambled up Cassidy's arms, and sat on her shoulder.

"Hey Shade, how was your day?" James asked her, ruffling her fur a bit. She giggled a little bit.

"It was awesome!" She exclaimed. "We got to make drawings, play games, and the teachers started to teach us how to read!" Shade seemed to be practically vibrating with energy.

"Sounds like fun." Cassidy told her. Shade nodded in agreement.

"Let's go outside, and find Cynthia, Garth, and Marco." James said to them. They agreed, and hey managed to make their way outside without tripping, shoving, or falling victim to a prank. They exited the building, and headed towards Cynthia, who was standing there, waiting with Marco and Garth.

"Hey Cynthia." James called. She didn't respond. The trio made their way towards the others. Cynthia seemed to be happily staring off into space.

"What's with her?" Cassidy asked, taking Shade off of her shoulder, and setting her on the ground. Marco and Garth groaned at almost the exact same time.

"She met a guy." Garth grumbled.

"Someone named Lance." Marco added. "Has red hair, and claims to be from Kanto."

"He also has a pretty hot Dragonair." Garth smirked.

"Cynthia!" James called. She snapped out of her daze.

"Yes Lance?" she asked dreamily. "I-I mean James." She corrected.

"Time to go home." James told her.

The group of 6 walked back to their apartment in the warm October afternoon. School had started at 9, and ended at 3, which was a total of 6 hours. They walked, Marco discussing their day with James and Cassidy.

"So, we went and took a tour of the school, which is a lot bigger than it looks. We then visited all of our classrooms, had lunch, and then sat down for a good 3 hours, with a teacher talking about general stuff, and pokemorphs." Marco described to them, simplifying it as much as he could, assuming that they had a similar day.

"Sounds exactly like our day." James told him.

"Anything interesting happen to you?" Marco asked the two. James smiled.

"I fell asleep in class, and then repeated my teacher word for word what she said the five minutes before she woke me up." James told him.

"That's alright, I punched a guy in the face for calling Cynthia a slut." Marco laughed.

"High five!" James exclaimed. They smacked their hands together loudly, and it sounded like it hurt.

They walked back towards their apartment, the rest of the walk quiet. They entered their room, and just relaxed. No one cared about anything right now. They were happy that they were home, and that was that... Until James sighed.

"I guess I'd better start on dinner." He announced. He walked into the kitchen, and started prepping.

"Why start now?" Cassidy asked. "It's only three thirty."

"Because I'm going to make good food that needs preparation, and I need to go to work at six, and I don't think that any of you besides Marco know how to cook." He responded.

"Then teach me." Cassidy retorted, walking into the kitchen, and started helping James to get stuff ready.

-_2 and a half hours later of cooking-_

James and Cassidy served them all their dinner. James just quickly downed his, threw the rest into the garbage, and started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going!?" Cassidy exclaimed. "We just finished, and you barely ate anything!"

"I have to work." James shrugged. He left out the front door, leaving the rest of them there, eating.

The rest of the night was spent in silence. There was nothing to do, and no one wanted to talk. It was as if nobody had anything to talk about once James had left.

Cynthia sighed, and stood up.

"Come on Cassidy, we need some girl time." Cynthia told her, walking towards her room. Cassidy stood up, and followed her.

"Girls..." Garth huffed. Marco didn't pay any attention to him. He was too busy laying on the floor, playing with Shade.

"Got you!" Shade exclaimed, jumping on top of Marco's back. Marco acted as if she were to heavy for him, pretending to try to get up, only to fall down face first. This set Shade into a fit of giggles, causing her to fall off of Marco's back. This exchange happened several times, until Garth got fed up with it. He grumbled, and walked towards Cassidy's room, trying to get some sleep.

_**Cassidy** _woke to the sound of the door opening. It was 2:15, and James walked into the room quietly. Half asleep, James crawled into the sleeping bag fully clothed, and snoring could be heard not even 5 minutes later.

Cassidy giggled, and shifted in her bed, trying to go back to sleep.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hello! This is one of my longer chapters. If it seemed boring at all, sorry. I wasn't sure if you could understand why Garth couldn't change yet, so there are rules for transformations. I am also currently starting a quick Five Night's at Freddy's fanfiction. It will only be 5 chapters (1 for every night) so the first chapter should be out soon. Please send me suggestions for things to add, or include in the story. References are cool. If there are any in-story holidays that I forget about, please remind me, as I have a horrible memory when it comes to dates. I named all of the chapters, so it should be easier for all of you to find something (for example, a lemon... :p).  
><strong>_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	23. Girl's Night

**_Chapter 23_**

James was standing in Cassidy's dimly lit room once again. Cassidy screamed, and pushed herself into the corner of the room once again. Shade woke up, and cried out in terror. This time, James was prepared. He covered his eyes just before Cassidy launched a huge burst of flame at him. It stung a little, but he didn't care.

The door burst open, and Marco rushed into the room, followed by Garth. Garth stopped, and stood in the doorway, staring at James. Marco, however, didn't see James. He ran to the side of James, and was looking intently at Cassidy.

"Cassidy, what's wro-" Marco stopped short when he noticed the huge, black, scaly figure standing between him and Cassidy. Not even paying attention to where he was standing, Marco got into a stance, one foot in front of the other, brought his paws by his right side, and started to form an aura sphere.

"Marco, wait!" James tried to say. Again, it was a menacing, guttural growling sound that left his mouth. Marco launched the sphere at him. It caught James square in the chest, and he fell backwards. James, ready for it, rolled to the side, and crashed onto the bed beside Cassidy. She stared at him in horror, eyes wide, clutching Shade to her chest.

James swiftly got up, and started making his way to the window.

"Die!" Garth shouted. A powerful beam of energy struck James in the back, and sent him flying out the window.

James was falling, with bits of glass, and wall plaster around him. The ground was fast approaching, and James was tumbling in mid air. Unable to right himself, he watched the road come rushing towards him.

_Crunch!_

James landed heavily on his left arm, completely shattering it. He roared out in pain. It reverberated off the building around him, and the glass of the building shook. James slowly lifted himself off the ground with one arm, pain flaring throughout the other. He managed to get to his knees. His right hand was holding his left arm.

Footsteps. James heard footsteps, and the sound of a gun being loaded. James jumped to his feet, and turned around. There was a gun pointed directly at his chest. James looked from the gun, to the person holding it.

It was Darrel.

Panicked, James kicked forwards. His foot caught Darrel in the chest, and sent him sprawling back. James bolted. He sprinted down the street, every step jostling his arm, and causing him to inhale sharply. James dodged a car barreling towards him, and turned a corner.

"Fuck!" He swore, holding his arm. He leaned against the brick wall, and peeked his head around the corner. Darrel was no where in sight. He checked the other side of the street, and stopped. He stared, wide-eyed, at his family.

They were staring back at him in horror. His Mother and Father hid his Brother and Sister behind them, hoping to protect them.

James slowly made his way towards them, tears brimming his eyes. He was several feet from them when he stopped. He stood there, staring down at his family. He reached out towards them. His sister screamed, and crouched into a little ball. His brother cringed backwards, and his parents were leaning back from him, willing to give their lives to protect their children.

_Bang!_

Pain shot through James' right leg. He roared in pain, and fell to the ground. His family ran from him, leaving him there, bleeding on the road. He heard footsteps again, and the "tsk tsk tsk" noise. James managed to roll himself over, and stared up at Darrel.

Darrel placed one foot on James' chest, and leaned in close, to whisper in his ear. His gun was pointed directly into James' eyes. James could see down the barrel of the pistol.

"You're a monster..." Darrel whispered into his ear.

_BANG!_

James shot upright in the sleeping bag, heart pounding. He glanced outside once again. It was dark, too dark. He checked his iPod for the time. It was only 4:37.

"Fuck..." He whispered to himself. He got dressed, and headed out of the room quietly.

**_Cynthia_ **woke up just as the shower in the bathroom turned off. She heard someone walk around for a minute, before hearing the door open, and footsteps in the kitchen. A chair scraped across the linoleum floor, and then everything was silent. She reached towards the bedside table, and searched around for a few seconds until she found what she was looking for. She picked up her smart phone, and looked at the time. It was 4:55.

Cynthia quietly slipped out of bed, and looked at Marco. He was laying on the floor, spread out across the carpet. Shaking her head, and smiling, Cynthia quietly got dressed, and opened the door quietly. She stepped through the door, and closed it behind her. Cynthia glanced over at the table, and sitting there motionless, was James.

"What are you doing up?" James asked her. Cynthia walked towards the table, pulled out a chair, and sat down across from James.

"I could ask you the same thing." She retorted. James shook his head slowly.

"Couldn't sleep." He told her.

"Why not?" Cynthia asked.

"Just... A bad dream." James sighed. Cynthia gave him a 'yeah right' look.

"For over a week?" She accused. James looked at her shocked.

"You knew?" He asked. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"How could I not? You stubbed your toe on the third night." She told him. James looked down at the table.

"Yeah, stupid wall." He muttered. He suddenly picked up a piece of paper off the table, and handed it to Cynthia. "Here's my cheque for a week of work." He told her. She took the cheque, and her eyes widened ti near the size of dinner plates.

"You got this much!?" She whispered loudly. James looked confused.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. He was severely confused about why she was acting like this.

"James, minimum wage is around one thousand credits an hour." She told him. "Do you want to know how much you're getting?"

"More?" James asked hopefully. Cynthia shook her head.

"You are getting payed half the legal limit!" She told him. "That's five hundred credits an hour!" Cynthia stood up quickly, and started heading towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" James asked, quickly barring her from the door.

"I'm going to talk to your boss." She told him. "Get out of my way!"

"No, if you do, I might be fired." James told her. He lead her back to the table, and sat her down in a chair. "Hand me the cheque." He told her. Cynthia sighed heavily, and handed him the piece of paper.

James pulled out his iPod and started tapping the screen rapidly. He finished, and showed Cynthia the screen.

"We'll only have to take about forty thousand credits out of our one-hundred thirty-five thousand." He told her. "We'll be good."

"You forgot to subtract your days off." Cynthia told him. He shook his head.

"I don't get days off." James told her. Cynthia looked at him in shock once again.

"That's very illegal!" She hissed. James shushed her.

"Alright, fine, my boss is a douche." James told her. "Just... don't tell Cassidy. She might freak out or something." He pleaded. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She sighed. She suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah, Cassidy. Listen, her and I had a 'girl's night' when you left. If she does anything weird or strange, I take full responsibility."

"What did you tell her?" James asked, worry showing on his face.

"Well..." Cynthia began, thinking back to last night.

~{o}~{o}~

"Come on Cassidy, we need some girl time." Cynthia said to Cassidy. She stood up, and walked towards her room. Cassidy followed right behind her. Cynthia opened the door, and stepped inside, turning on the light. The moment Cassidy stepped inside, Cynthia closed the door, locked it, and stuffed a blanket under the door to prevent anyone from listening in.

"What is it?" Cassidy asked, glancing at the locked door nervously. Cynthia sat down on the bed, and gestured for Cassidy to do the same.

"I really like this guy, and I need your advice." Cynthia said, looking directly at Cassidy. Cassidy could tell that she was serious.

"Um... Tell him how you feel?" Cassidy asked hopefully. Cynthia laughed.

"Yeah, because that's worked great for you." Cynthia told her sarcastically. Cassidy blushed.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, feigning surprise and confusion. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"It's pretty obvious you like James." Cynthia stated. Cassidy blushed harder, and looked at the floor.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." She mumbled. Cynthia smiled, and went one step further.

"You do too!" She exclaimed. "You're falling head over heels for James. It's obvious by the way you look at him, and the way you perk up whenever he's around." Cassidy blushed even harder.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. I like him." Cassidy admitted. Cynthia smiled, and poked her arm.

"There you go!" Cynthia exclaimed happily. "You admitted it, good for you!"

"What about you?" Cassidy retorted. "You and that Lance guy."

"What about it?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, what if he only available for so long, and then he's taken?" Cassidy said.

"Well, what do I do?" Cynthia asked.

"What would you tell me to do for James?" Cassidy replied.

"I would tell you to go and take what you want." Cynthia told her nonchalantly. Cassidy looked at her in shock.

"But, but that's not me!" Cassidy exclaimed. Cynthia shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you asked." Cynthia told her.

"Well, if you want me to do that, you have to do it first." Cassidy told her. Cynthia shrugged.

"Alright, I will." Cynthia said, accepting her challenge.

They spent the rest of the night in Cynthia's room, talking about the school, the weather, even resorting to playing "rock, paper, scissors" to pass the time. Eventually, Marco knocked on the door and told them it was 10:00 pm. Shocked at finding out they were hanging out for so long, they each went to their own rooms, thinking about the new friendships they had made.

~{o}~{o}~

"Cynthia!" James called, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She jumped slightly, and blinked.

"What?" She asked him, slightly annoyed at his rude interruption.

"I asked you what you told her." James said. Cynthia looked thoughtful for a moment, and shook her head.

"Nothing really." She lied. James looked at her with an accusing look, but went along with it.

Something creaked slowly. James and Cynthia both turned their heads towards Cassidy as she slowly closed the door behind her. When Cassidy noticed James and Cynthia sitting across from each other at the table, a series of emotions hit her. Cassidy walked towards the table.

"Good morning James." Cassidy said cheerfully. She then turned to Cynthia and whispered in her ear. "I need to talk with you." Cynthia stood up, and followed Cassidy away from the table. Once they were out of earshot of James, they started talking.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked. Cassidy looked her straight in the eyes.

"Why were you and James up so early? Were you two...?" Cassidy trailed off, and blushed.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you Cassidy." Cynthia reassured her. "Besides, I don't like James like that. Sure, he's a nice guy, but he isn't what I'm looking for. He's too... nice, and forgiving." Cassidy looked at her curiously.

"Too nice? What's wrong with that?" Cassidy asked, thoroughly confused.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Cynthia told her.

"Listen, about what you said last night..." Cassidy shuffled her feet, and looked at the ground. "I'm going to tell him."

"Are you sure!?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Cassidy told her.

"All right, good luck." Cynthia said. "I didn't expect you to do it right away."

Cassidy made her way towards the table, and stood in front of James, tail wagging side to side nervously. Cynthia was still standing a ways off.

"Uh, James." Cassidy started. "I need to tell you something." James turned in his chair, and faced Cassidy.

"What is it?" James asked, looking directly at her. Cassidy took a shaky breath, and continued.

"James, I-I-I li-" Cassidy was interrupted as Shade came bounding across the room, and landed in James' lap.

"Good morning!" Shade exclaimed. James looked down at her, and ruffled her fur up.

"Good morning Shade, did you sleep well?" James asked her.

"Yep!" Shade exclaimed happily. Marco and Garth came out of Cynthia's room, walking up to the group as well. Cassidy stood there, utterly defeated. Her one chance to tell James how she felt, and it was snatched from her.

"What did you want to tell me Cassidy?" James asked, looking at her once again. Everyone else looked at her as well.

"Nothing..." Cassidy mumbled, utterly crushed. She sat down on a chair, and rested her head on the table.

James stood up, and started making breakfast, assisted by Marco. Cynthia walked over to Cassidy, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Cynthia asked. Cassidy shook her head.

"No, I was so close." She sighed. "I was ready to tell him, and then I stuttered, just long enough for everyone to wake up."

"Cheer up, you have as long as you want to tell him." Cynthia said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, you're right..." Cassidy sighed, looking longingly at James. She watched as he joked around with Marco, seeming to make everything better. Everything but her.

_**Authors Note**_

_**I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**_

*Cassidy punches me in the face*

"You're a jerk!" She screamed in my ear.

_**Hey, if you leave me alone, I can get you and James together!**_

"Fine..." Cassidy walked away, sulking in a corner.

_**Hey everyone, sorry about that. I know, I'm evil. I spent almost my entire day making this. I spent all of my free time doing this, and I don't regret it. I believe that my other story went over well, so I am going to continue it. It took me a can of Pepsi, and some loud music to get me to write all of this in one day. I love doing this, and I really hope all of you enjoy this. Many of you wanted a relationship advance, so here it is. *Evil Laughter* I now have a headache, so I have to end this authors note here.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	24. Omega Core

**_Chapter 24_**

James handed Cassidy her breakfast.

"Thanks." She mumbled. James glanced at her curiously.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem pretty down." He told her. Cassidy sighed, and shook her head.

"No, I'm just having a rough morning." She replied. James sat down next to her, setting his own breakfast on the table. He turned in his chair, and looked directly at Cassidy.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing." Cassidy sighed. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

_"Is he really that oblivious?" _She thought to herself. She quickly finished her breakfast, and headed into the bathroom, leaving the two of them to their conversation.

Cynthia closed the door behind her. She brushed her teeth, her hair, the usual before school stuff. She glanced at herself in the mirror, and stopped. She looked herself up and down, and sighed.

"I hate my body." She muttered. She took off her shirt, and looked at her upper body.

"Geez, I look awful..." Cynthia said, turning to the side.

"At least Cassidy has breasts. I have... Nothing..." Cynthia released her B cup breasts, and started criticizing the rest of her body.

"God, my eyes are ridiculous." She muttered. "And my nose..."

_Knock knock knock!_

"Cynthia, are you alright?" Marco asked through the door. "You've been in there for twenty minutes."

"Y-yeah! I'm fine." Cynthia shouted through the door. She hastily put her shirt back on, and flung the door open. Marco was standing there, looking at her critically.

"Were you cutting yourself again?" He asked. Marco grabbed Cynthia's wrist, and started checking her for cuts. He ran his finger over the faded scars.

"Hey, let go!" Cynthia exclaimed. Finding nothing, Marco released her. His tail flicked back and forth anxiously.

"Cynthia, you're lovely. I wish you'd stop thinking negatively about yourself." He told her. Cynthia pushed past him, and headed towards the now empty table. Marco followed closely behind her.

"Stop following me." Cynthia told him, sitting down in a chair. Marco pulled up a chair right next to her.

"Cynthia, you need to realize that you're fine." He told her.

"Go get ready for school." Cynthia sighed.

Sounding like he was having an asthma attack (sighing heavily), Marco stood up, and left Cynthia alone at the table. She laid her arms on the table, and rested her head on top of them, thinking to herself.

"I'm anything but fine..." She whispered aloud.

~{o}~{o}~

Everyone was gathered near the door, ready to leave.

"What are we waiting for!?" Garth exclaimed, pushing and shoving to get out the door.

"Just go wait outside, I'll wait for Shade." James told them. They all sighed a breath of relief, finally able to leave. Cynthia walked out the door, followed by Garth, Marco, and Cassidy. They made their way downstairs, and into the lobby of the pokemon center. Cynthia was hesitant to go outside, just in case it was cold out.

Someone opened the main door, and air cascaded over them. It was a little colder than the inside temperature, but it wasn't as bad as the day before. The TV in the lobby was currently set to news stations. The lobby wasn't filled with many people. There were about 5 others, besides them.

Cassidy wandered over to the piano, and sat down. She sat on the bench, and started pressing keys. She didn't realize it, but she was playing a song that James had taught her. She was humming along to the tune of it as well, tail wagging happily behind her.

"Breaking news!" The television blared. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the set, watching the newswoman read from a bulletin.

"We have received news that the Hoenn military have destroyed a Team Aqua base, and are currently in the process of clearing out a Team Magma base." A few people in the room gasped, while others cheered.

"We are currently gathering more information about how-" The television cut out into static. A feedback-like noise emanated from the television, causing people to cover their ears. It got louder, and louder, before cutting out into the static noise once again.

An outline of something started emerging from the static, and slowly took shape. It was a live video feed of a person. The person was wearing a mask, and static was surrounding the person like some sort of barrier.

"We come bearing a message." The voice was heavily modified, and slightly garbled.

James came down the stairs, carrying Shade, and whistling a tune. The moment he entered the lobby, he stopped. He walked nearer to the group, and watched the television as well. The masked person started talking again.

"In light of recent events, we have had to get our message out sooner than we anticipated." The person said. They cleared their throat, and continued.

"We are not intimidated by your military. We will bring equality to the world. Anyone who stands in our way will end up like this man." The face faded, and a clip of the man getting his throat slit was shown, blood and all. The face appeared on the screen once again.

"We are Team Rocket, and we are back." The face shrank to a corner of the screen, and a new face appeared.

"We are Team Aqua, and we are back." The face did the same, and another took it's place.

"We are Team Magma."

"We are Team Galactic."

"We are Team Plasma."

"We are Team Flare."

"We are..."

"We are..."

"We are..." The list kept going on and on, seeming to never end.

There were now many faces on the screen, all wearing the exact same mask. They all stood still.

"We are the Omega Core." They spoke in unison. "We are the last thing you'll ever see."

"Don't blink." One of the faces said. They faded out.

"It's over."Another faded out.

"You're finished."

"Too late."

"You've lost."

"Run quickly."

"Tread lightly."

There was one final face on the screen.

"It's time."

The television went to static again. It then jumped back to the news channel. The woman was sitting there, white as a sheet.

The entire lobby was quiet. No one made a sound, not even a whisper. They were standing around quietly, waiting for something to happen, anything.

"We are receiving reports from all over Sinnoh." The newswoman said. "Every television station has been hacked. Stay tuned for updating coverage."

People in the lobby started calling people on their phones, checking if it was true. Slowly, James turned to the rest of the group. He was still carrying Shade.

"Let's... Go to school." He said to them. Everyone agreed, and quickly headed out the door, trying to escape the creepy atmosphere of the room.

~{o}~{o}~

Cynthia watched as James and Cassidy headed down the hallway, dropping Shade off to her child classes. Cynthia turned towards Marco and Garth.

"So, which class do we have first?" She asked them. She hadn't bothered to memorize her schedule, or even bring it today. Marco put a paw on his chin, thinking.

"Hmmm... I think-"

"Social." Garth said, interrupting Marco. Cynthia snapped her fingers.

"That's right!" She exclaimed. She took off towards the main set of stairs, leaving Garth and Marco scrambling to catch up. Cynthia bolted up the stairs, taking two at a time. Reaching the second floor, Cynthia ran around a corner, raced down the hall, and then ducked into her social classroom.

"Hey Cynthia!" A girl called from across the room. She was holding a Pachirisu, and was stroking it's fur lovingly. Cynthia walked towards her assigned desk, and sat down.

"Hey... Uh..."

"Madison." The girl answered.

"Oh, that's right, sorry Madison." Cynthia said. The girl placed the Pachirisu on her desk, much to it's dismay, and started tickling it.

"No problem." Madison responded. "I didn't expect you to remember it anyways." Madison said it in a tone that made Cynthia wonder if there was a second meaning behind it.

"Don't run off like that!" Marco exclaimed, walking in through the door. He sat down beside Cynthia, and started fiddling with his fingers.

"Soccer ball!" Someone called from the hall. A vicious growling was heard, and then a blood curdling scream. Garth walked into the room, and wiped blood from his face.

"Heh. Got that guy." He smirked, and made his way towards Cynthia as well. Several teachers and nurses ran past the classroom. Madison looked at Garth in fear.

"What did you do to him?" She asked shakily. Garth smiled, showing all his sharp teeth.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." He said menacingly. Madison shrank back into her chair in fear. Cynthia sighed, and smacked Garth upside the head. He just chuckled, and sat quietly.

A boy walked into the classroom. He was about 5"10, and had brown-yellow eyes, and a red hair color. A Dragonair followed him into the classroom, and once Lance sat down, it curled itself around him.

"Hi Lance!" Madison called from her desk. "I like your hair, it's so red!"

"Actually, it's Carmine." Lance replied. He sounded British, and it sounded really fake. He stroked his Dragonair on it's head lovingly.

"Oh." Madison said. She turned her head back to her Pachirisu.

"Hey Lance." Cynthia said, blushing.

"Oh, great." Garth mumbled. "Here we go."

"Hey Cynthia." Lance called. "How are you doing?"

"Great." Cynthia giggled, blushing even more. Marco leaned in, close to Cynthia.

"He's a phony." He whispered into her ear. She didn't even acknowledge that he existed. Cynthia just sat there, watching Lance as more people came into the classroom.

~{o}~{o}~

"So," The teacher began, drawing on the whiteboard, "who can tell me what the capital of Sinnoh is?" Several people and pokemon raised their hands/paws/talons/etc... "Yes?" The teacher asked, pointing towards a Pansage who had raised it's arm.

"Is it Hearthrome?" It asked tentatively.

"Yes!" The teacher exclaimed. "That was to warm you up, now, what is the capital city of Johto?" He asked. Hardly anyone raised their appendages. "Yes Lance?"

"Goldenrod city, sir." Lance said. His accent seemed to be wavering, but only Marco noticed. Almost every girl in the room sighed appreciatively at how wonderful Lance was.

"Correct!" The teacher hit a bell on his desk, startling several students. "It's time for a game show!" He shouted. The entire room erupted into cheers.

**_James _**heard the cheering from his room. He was having the worst time possible. He had no clue what anyone was talking about. It was if they were talking in a different language. What was Hearthrome? What's the Kalos region?

"James, let's see if you can get this one." His teacher said, picking on him for the third time. "Where is Sinnoh relative to Unova?" The teacher stared at James expectantly, as if wanting him to fail.

"West?" James asked hopefully. His teacher started laughing at him.

"It's East!" His teacher chuckled. The rest of the room was laughing at him as well. Cassidy looked at him sympathetically, and forced a smile. She hated this as much as he did.

"Alright, let's see if your pokemon is smarter than you." The teacher said. He stared at Cassidy. "For how many years has Sinnoh been a democracy?" Cassidy sat there, utterly confused. She had no clue what a democracy was, let alone how many years this region had been one.

"Um... Three?" She asked. The entire room burst into laughter once again, quite enjoying the show they were putting on.

"No-ho-ho-ho!" The teacher laughed, tears streaming down his face. "Stupid bitch." The teacher continued laughing, but the rest of the room had fallen silent. Even Kyle had stopped laughing. He had gone way too far.

Cassidy blinked rapidly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Excuse me." She sniffed, and quickly left the room.

"Cassidy!" James called. She was gone. James turned towards the teacher. "You want to laugh?" James asked, storming towards the teacher. "Laugh at _this_!" James yelled in his face. James shoved the teacher hard.

The teacher fell off balance, and stumbled over a desk, falling to the floor. He lay there, and watched as James ran out of the room, pursuing Cassidy. The teacher stood up, and started talking to the class once again.

"Can you believe them?" He laughed. No one else did. They were either glaring at him, or looking at the door, wishing to follow the two.

"I can believe them." Kyle said. He stood up, and headed towards the teacher.

"Kyle? What are you- AUGH!" The teacher screamed in pain. Kyle punched him square in the face, shattering his nose, and sending blood flying everywhere.

The teacher held his face, screaming loudly. Kyle walked out of the room swiftly, with his Froakie spraying a jet of water at the teacher, before following suit.

Another student stood up, and left as well. Soon, everyone was leaving. The entire room emptied out in a total of 10 seconds. They left the teacher there, holding his broken nose.

"Cassidy, wait!" James called, racing after Cassidy. She sprinted down the hallway, and raced into the bathroom. James heard a stall slamming shut all the way down the hall. James slowed to a walk, and didn't hesitate to enter the bathroom. He could hear Cassidy crying, and sniffing.

"Cassidy?" James asked gently, stopping outside of the stall she had locked herself in.

"Go away." She sniffed.

"Cassidy, you know I can't do that." James said softly. She sniffed again.

"He called me a stupid bitch." She whispered. She sounded so heartbroken.

"Cassidy?" James asked.

"What?" She sniffed.

"Do you care about what I say?" He asked. He was going to try something, and sure-as-hell hoped it worked.

"Y-yes." She said nervously.

"Cassidy, you are the smartest, funniest, and most beautiful person I know" James told her.

"No I'm not. I'm not pretty, or smart!" She started crying once again.

"Why do you care about what he said?" James asked her. She stopped.

"I-I don't know..." She snuffled.

"Cassidy, he doesn't know you. I know you. You are the most amazing person I know." James said gently.

"No I'm not!" She cried. "I can't even read well!" Much to her dismay, James chuckled.

"Is this why your upset?" He asked. "I can teach you how to read if you want."

"R-really?" She asked. James still couldn't see her, but he could almost imagine the look of surprise on her face. He remembered when she read "My Birthday" on his iPod.

"Yeah, really." He told her.

"N-no, I'm not smart enough to read." She sighed.

"You are! Cassidy, please listen to me." James pleaded. He resorted to desperate measures. "If you care about what I have to say, then listen."

"O-okay..." She sniffed.

"Cassidy, please open the door." He asked. He could have easily unlocked the door, or just crawled under, but he wanted her to open it on her own.

"Alright." She sighed. The door lock clicked, and swung inwards. Cassidy was standing there, slumped over, her face wet with tears. She slowly walked out, still crying.

"Please come here Cassidy." James told her gently. She walked over to him, and stood in front of him, still shuddering from all the crying. James wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"W-w-what are you..." Cassidy started. She stood there, in the warm embrace of James. She started bawling her eyes out. She hugged James tightly, and buried her face into his chest. She sobbed, and cried, and James let her.

"It's alright Cassidy." James said soothingly. He stroked her hair, and slowly rocked back and forth. Slowly, Cassidy stopped crying. She withdrew her face from his chest, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"James?" She asked.

"Yes Cassidy?"

"I soaked your shirt." She said, looking down at the large wet spot on his t-shirt. James laughed.

"Yeah, but it's alright." He chuckled. He held her back a ways, and looked her in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She sniffled. "Thanks to you."

"Anytime." James replied. He held her in a hug once more, and she happily accepted.

"James, did you really mean what you said about me?" Cassidy asked. "About me being smart, and beautiful?"

"Yes." He told her. "And funny."

"Thank you." She said, letting go of James. He wrapped one arm around her, and held her close. They made their way out of the bathroom.

"James?" Cassidy asked. James laughed.

"Yes Cassidy?" He asked, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"How did you get into the women's washroom?" She asked. James laughed harder.

"That... Was the men's washroom." He smiled. Cassidy stopped, and looked at James.

"Oh."

~{o}~{o}~

Cynthia's social class ended with the teacher handing out candy to everyone, seeing as how it was October. She headed to their PE class. It was fairly uneventful. They played dodge ball, ran laps, and practiced some combat maneuvers.

"I'm starving!" Garth said as the three headed for the cafeteria. They got their lunched supplied for by the school, and headed for an empty table. They sat down, and waited for Cassidy and James. Garth was already digging into his food, but Cynthia and Marco were waiting for the other two.

"There they are." Marco said, pointing out James and Cassidy from the rest of the lunch crowd. James and Cassidy headed towards the trio, with Cassidy still resting her head on him, while James still had her in a one-arm hug. Garth opened his mouth to make some sort of 'couple' joke, but stopped when he noticed the sad expression Cassidy had. The two of them pulled up chairs at their table, and sat down close to each other. Close enough so the Cassidy could lean against James, and James could hold her with one arm.

"What happened?" Cynthia asked. She didn't care much for James, but Cassidy was one of her friends.

"We were laughed out of social class, and we sat out gym." James told her. Cassidy leaned closer to James, and started to eat, giving a happy sigh.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked.

"Well, our social teacher intentionally picked me several times to humiliate me, and then called Cassidy a-" He stopped and looked at Cassidy. "Not so nice name."

"Did you punch him?" Garth asked curiously.

"No," Cassidy answered, "when we got there, the entire class was empty, and there was blood all over the floor."

"Well, I hope someone hurt him." Garth said, quite honestly.

The rest of the lunch hour was quiet. They ate, and then left once the bell rang.

"What do we have next?" Cassidy asked. She was walking along side James now.

"Um... I think it's... Sex ed." James said awkwardly. Cassidy giggled.

"What's wrong? Does sex make you uncomfortable?" She giggled. She leaned in closer to James.

"Cassidy, what are you doing?" James asked. She smiled mischeviously. She stopped James in the empty hallway. She walked closer to him, and closer, and closer. James backed up into a wall. He was completely defenseless. Cassidy hugged him, and pressed her breasts against him.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" She giggled.

"A little bit." James said, slightly strained.

"Good!" She said happily. She let go of James, and continued walking. James followed behind her, watching her hips sway as she walked.

_"I've got the weirdest boner right now."_

_-5 minutes later-_

James and Cassidy walked into the nearly empty classroom. Cassidy picked a table, and sat down. James sat next to her.

"Wait!" Cassidy exclaimed. She ran to the front of the room, grabbed a box of pencil crayons, and walked back to the table. She set the box down, and took a folded paper out of her pocket.

"Is that your drawing?" James asked. Cassidy quickly covered the paper, hiding it from his view.

"Y-yes." She said, trying to cover it more.

"I won't look." James told her. He turned, and could hear Cassidy drawing away. "Hey Cassidy?"

"Mmm?" Was all she replied. She was concentrating very hard.

"Does this drawing have something to do with your family?" The moment the words left his mouth, Cassidy stopped.

"Yes..." She murmured. "I'm not ready to tell you yet."

"I wasn't asking you to." He told her. She went back to work.

Bored, James pulled out his iPod, and checked the lock screen. He almost dropped it. Shakily, he set it down on the table.

"Cassidy," James whispered in shock, "look."

"What?" She asked. She turned towards the device. "All I see is "Mom" and green boxes. Wait, I read that!" She exclaimed. She really could read, even if only a little.

"They're... Messages... From my family..." He said, as if it were too good to be true. He unlocked his device, and started reading through it.

"James," he read, "we don't know where you are, but we miss you. Please come back." He stopped, and shakily drew a breath. "James, it's been two weeks since you vanished. We are really worried, and we want you to come _ho_me." His voice caught when he read the word home.

"James, your family..." Cassidy said. She looked at him, and was shocked. He was crying. She couldn't tell if it was because he was home sick, or angry, or happy.

"My... My family..." He breathed. "Can-can I message them back!?" He hastily tapped on the screen.

Message Send Failure.

"No! I-I was so close..." He placed his arms on the table, and his head over top of them. He lay there, weeping.

"It's alright." Cassidy said soothingly. She hugged him.

"Your-your right Cassidy." James sniffed. "I should be happy that I can at least hear from them."

~{o}~{o}~

"Sex!" The man shouted. Instantly the room quieted. "Great, now that I have your attention, my name is Doctor Phil." He walked up to the front desk. "Now we all know about this." He said. He made one hand a circle, and the other he pointed a finger outwards. He started making suggestive gestures with his hands, causing the class to fill with laughter.

"Now, we aren't here to talk about human sex, we're here to talk about pokemon sex, or pokemon-trainer sex. Now, I'll be honest, I don't like teaching this. I think it's wrong, but by order of government, I have to do this." He stood up, and walked to the side.

"It's illegal to have sex with a pokemon that cannot turn into a pokemorph. If they cannot become a pokemorph, they have to have an evolution in the human-like eggroup. All pokemon live as long as humans, and many live longer."

"Now, lets get this over with quickly. Female pokemon go through heat once a year. This is when their sex drives go out of control, and they basically fuck anything that moves." He laughed.

"This only happens once a year, around their birthday. It starts three days before, and ends three days after. That's one week. It's the worst on their actual birthday. The only way to get out of heat, is either by waiting it out, or by mating. To be specific, guys have to cum into them."

"Now, male pokemon. Guys are always horny, no use in denying it. We all know it." This time, he went to the front, and picked up 2 things. One hand had a red pill, and one had a blue pill.

"Usually, humans and pokemon can't impregnate each other. It's biologically impossible. Due to popular demand, Sliph co created these. The blue pill is for human males, and the red pill is for human females. If a guy takes the blue pill, he can have babies with a female pokemon. If a girl takes the red pill, she can become pregnant from a male pokemon. Pokemon cannot have these, as they contain chemical compounds that may harm them."

"Now, pokemon-human relationships used to be heavily frowned upon, and still are in some regions. Sinnoh has just legalized pokeality, so here's okay. The first region to legalize it was Johto."

"There, I'm done. Go home." The guy walked out the door, leaving the class in confusion.

"I guess we're leaving?" James asked Cassidy. He noticed that she had paled slightly.

"I guess so." She agreed. They both headed out of the classroom. James and Cassidy made it out before the crowd, so they managed to get Shade out early as well.

"Why do I have to leave early?" Shade whined. "I was having so much fun!"

"Because Cassidy and I had a long day, and we need to go back to our apartment-room-thing." James explained. Shade nodded in agreement. The three marched down the hallways, and made it out early. They only waited for the others for about a minute.

"Lets go!" Cynthia said, racing down the sidewalk.

"Someone's excited to go back." Marco commented.

The rest of the wall was without incident. They talked about their day, talked about the warm weather, anything to distract themselves. They made it to the pokemon center in less than 20 minutes due to Cynthia insisting that they run.

"Hurry up! Open the door!" Cynthia shouted in James' ear, as he tried to unlock the door. The lock clicked, and Cynthia shoved everyone out of the way. She bolted into her room, and leapt onto her bed.

"Alright Cassidy, you want to know how to read, and I'm going to teach you." He grabbed an old newspaper, and opened up to a blank page. He wrote down a sentence, and then read it. He then got Cassidy to read the sentence, seeing exactly how the letters sounded together.

Marco was making dinner all on his own. He looked at James for help, but got none.

~{o}~{o}~

James entered the apartment-thing once again. It was 2:15 at night. He didn't want to wake anyone. He glanced at the kitchen table, and smiled.

How Cassidy had snuck those pencil crayons out of the classroom was beyond him. He checked her homework of writing all the letters of the alphabet, and forming small words with them. She did wonderfully. However, James would have to tell Cassidy that "duck" isn't spelt with an "I".

James quietly entered Cassidy's room, got undressed, and crawled into the sleeping bag. He was ready for another night of torture.

_**Authors Note**_

_**First off, thanks mockstevenh for the transition thing, it's awesome. Secondly, I found out some interesting info. If you put the word "pony" at the end of anything, it will exist. Try it with your favourite pokemon, maybe actor. I am currently writing this at 12:35 in the morning, when I have school in 7 hours. I'm smart. Sorry if the end seems a bit rushed, but I spent so long on this chapter. All the research, and creative thinking. Phew!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


	25. Girls Gang

**_Chapter 25_**

James was standing in front of Marco. Cassidy was huddled in the corner with Shade. Garth was standing in the door way.

_"I'm not getting out of my sleeping bag."_ James realized. _"Is it because I did something differently?"_

Marco launched an aura sphere at James. James was ready for it, and slashed it with one hand. The sphere dissipated, and a small cloud of blue smoke floated up from it. Marco stared at James in fear.

"Die!" Garth shouted. He shot an enormous beam of yellow-blue energy at James. He crossed his arms over his chest, and took the attack. It kept coming, and James' feet were starting to slide backwards. He growled, and stopped sliding. James started trudging forwards. He pushed his way through the energy attack, and walked closer to Garth. He was several feet from Garth, and James was running out of energy. The attack was starting to burn him.

Marco tackled James from his left. James and Marco tumbled to the floor, while Garth's attack punched a hole in the wall. Marco threw punch after punch at James' head, and James just managed to evade it. James managed to get his feet underneath Marco, and kicked forwards.

Marco flew across the room, and hit the wall. Marco slid to the ground, and then stood up swiftly. He took a running start at James, and swung his leg forwards at an incredible speed.

His foot connected to James' head. James blacked out for just a second, long enough for Marco to get on top of him, and pin him down. James' eyes snapped open, and Marco's fist connected with his face.

_Crack!_

James felt several teeth fall into the back of his mouth. Marco wound up for another punch, his hand surrounded in some kind of aura-flame.

_Crunch!_

James' nose went next. He roared in pain, and Marco laughed. He wound up again, and this time, James raised his hands up to protect his face.

_Thunk._

Marco's fist hit James' arm. It smarted, but didn't hurt as much as when his nose was shattered. Marco wound up for another punch. His fist flew towards James' face.

James grabbed his fist, and started crushing his paw.

"Augh!" Marco cried. James grabbed Marco under his arm, and while still crushing his paw, threw him across the room. Marco hit the wall, and smashed his head on it. Marco slid to the floor unconscious. James stood up, still dazed from Marco's ridiculously powerful punches.

Cassidy watched this with curiosity. The scaly figure wasn't attacking the others, he was just defending himself.

"Wait!" Cassidy cried out. "Don't hurt him!"

"Are you crazy!?" Garth shouted. "Look at what he did to Marco!" Garth launched himself at James. James raised his arm, and Garth bounced off harmlessly. Growling, Garth jumped at him again, this time using the wall as a spring board. Garth jumped behind him, and slashed him across the back.

James literally roared. It had hurt him more than it should have if his back was as protected as he thought. James grabbed Garth, and threw him out the doorway. He then turned, and checked his back.

He had wings. They were just a few bones supporting a thin layer of membrane. They were folded up on his back, and if they were stretched out, they probably wouldn't fit in the room. He took a closer look behind him. James had a tail. A long, scaly tail, with a spear like tip at the end.

Cassidy was watching the scaly beast examine himself, as if not sure what he was. She wasn't at all scared now. She was watching him with interest, waiting to see what he would do.

James swished his tail back and forth, getting used to the new limb. He flared his wings, and touched them to the walls. One of the wings had a large tear in the membrane, and was bleeding profusely. They felt sensitive, and tingled whenever a breeze came from the hole in the wall. Shuddering, he brought the wings back towards his body, and they folded up nicely on his back.

"Um... Hello?" Cassidy asked the creature. She wasn't sure if it could understand her, or even hear her. The scaly figure turned towards her. It pointed towards itself, like it wasn't sure if she were addressing it. "Yes you." Cassidy told it. "Can you talk?"

James wasn't sure at all what was going on. He found himself in this room, was attacked, found out he had wings and a tail, and was now being asked questions by someone who had melted his eyes before.

Cassidy watched as the creature held it's neck, and shook it's head. Cassidy sighed.

_"This is going to make things more difficult." _She thought. "Can you write?" She asked. She could read only a little, but could probably get some form of communication going. The creature nodded its head slowly, as if it knew something that she didn't. It walked towards a wall, and started carving something out with its claws. Once it finished, the creature stood back.

Cassidy's eyes widened as she slowly took in what he had written.

"James." She whispered. "What did you do to him!?" She shouted.

James jumped. He hadn't expected her to start shouting at him. Quickly, he pointed at the writing, and then at himself, gesturing that he was, in fact, James.

"What? But... How?" Cassidy asked in shock. She stared into the gold eyes of the creature, and realized that it was James. She could tell by the way he looked at her.

"Gotcha!" Marco exclaimed, jumping onto James' back. He wrapped one arm around his neck, and used the other to pull harder.

"No!" Cassidy cried. "Stop!" Marco didn't hear her. James tried to reach behind himself to get Marco, but couldn't. James backed up into a wall, trying to flatten him.

Marco grunted as he collided with the wall, but held on tight. James leaned forwards, and did it again, and again, each time getting weaker due to lack of air.

"Marco, please!" Cassidy cried, trying to get near enough to the two to help. She had to jump out of the way as James and Marco crashed her way.

James gave a strangled gurgle. He slowly sank to his knees, and then fell to the floor. Marco finally let go of him. James turned himself over, and gasped for air.

_Crack!_

Marco broke off the leg of the bedside table. He slowly approached James, swinging it side to side.

"Marco!" Cassidy shouted. She ran over to him, and grabbed the table leg. "Please, stop!" Marco chuckled, and threw Cassidy to the side.

James growled deeply, and started to get up.

_Smack!_

Marco struck James across the face with the table leg, full force. James shook it off, and started getting up again.

"AARGH!" Garth yelled, racing into the room once again. He raced towards James, and leaped. Garth tackled James' chest, and chomped down on his throat, his teeth sinking inches into the throat of James, completely severing his jugular.

James thrashed around, unable to stop the bleeding. He slowly stopped moving, and lay there, vision fading. Marco approached him, and raised the table leg above his head.

"You're a monster."

_Crack!_

James sat upright in the sleeping bag once again. He was breathing hard, and his head hurt like he was struck in the face with a table leg. He shakily got up, and dressed. He headed for the door, and opened it. James was about to leave when he heard Cassidy.

"No... Marco... Don't... hurt him..." Cassidy mumbled. James stared at her, shocked.

_"That couldn't have anything to do with my dream could it!?" _James thought. _"I'll have to ask her about it later." _James quietly closed the door behind him.

~{o}~{o}~

"Well, another day of school..." James sighed, leaving Shade's classroom. He and Cassidy walked towards one of the three stairwells of the school. Cassidy was walking closer to James than usual, tail swishing nervously.

"Um... What class do we have?" Cassidy asked James. _"Please not social!"_

"We have social." James told her.

_"I hate you author!" _Cassidy shouted mentally, shattering the fourth wall. "Alright." She replied. James gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry." James told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you." Cassidy smiled back at him, her tail wagging happily back and forth.

The two passed by many people and pokemon, all on their way to their first class. They passed by several couples, all holding hands, or kissing each other on the cheek lovingly. Every time they passed a couple, Cassidy looked at James longingly. She was so tempted to tell him, so ready to take his hand, and walk down the hall proudly. But she couldn't. She was too afraid of being rejected.

They walked up the staircase, James taking them two at a time, and acting like he was going normally. Cassidy sighed, and bolted up the stairs, leaving James to catch up. Breathing slightly harder than usual, Cassidy waited at the top of the stairs.

"Why did you run off?" James asked as he climbed the last few stairs. Cassidy smirked.

"What? You're allowed to show off, and I'm not?" She asked. James paled slightly.

"What? No, I didn't mean it like that! I wasn't trying to be rude, or-" Cassidy covered his mouth with her hand.

"You talk too much." She giggled. "C'mon." She started waking down the second floor hallway, leaving James once again. James jogged up to her, and fell into step right beside her.

They made their way down the hall. The moment the social classroom was in sight, Cassidy started feeling sick. They were almost at the entrance. Cassidy swallowed, and headed for the open door.

Something grabbed Cassidy's arm, and spun her around, pinning her back to the wall. Cassidy stared in fear at the Poliwhirl pokemorph stranding in front of her.

"Hey beautiful." He said, leaning closer to Cassidy. "You. Me. Tonight. 10:30. Back alley behind the pokemon center. Be there." With that, the Poliwhirl turned and started down the hallway, followed closely by his group of friends.

"Uh, no thank you!" Cassidy called to the Poliwhirl. He stopped, and turned around.

"What did you say to me?" The Poliwhirl hissed. He stormed towards Cassidy, and gripped her shoulder. Cassidy cringed back, but responded firmly.

"I said no." She told him firmly, glaring back at him. The Poliwhirl pokemorph let go of her, and stood back. His gang was laughing at him. He grabbed Cassidy's shoulders, and started shaking them.

"Listen here you little bitch! I will not be made a joke just because some little whore said no!" He shouted at her. James stepped forwards, but Cassidy shook her head.

"Don't call me that." Cassidy said quietly, voice barely above a whisper. The Poliwhirl let go, and stood back.

"Or what _bitch_?" The Poliwhirl laughed. "What are you gonna-"

_Crunch!_

"FUCK!" He screamed, holding his nose. Cassidy struck forwards so suddenly, not even James saw it coming. The Poliwhirl staggered back, and slammed his back against a set of lockers.

"I warned you." Cassidy growled. She took a step closer to the Poliwhirl.

"Bitch!" He screamed. He swung an arm at Cassidy. She easily caught it, and elbowed him in the stomach. While the Poliwhirl was doubled over, she took his arm, and swing him around. He smashed face first into the lockers. He slid to the floor, groaning.

"Let's go." Cassidy said. She walked towards the classroom, back turned to the Poliwhirl. James followed right behind her.

"Aaaarrrgh!" The Poliwhirl screamed, charging Cassidy while she was turned. He raised his fist, and swung it downwards.

James caught it.

"Shame on you. Attacking someone while their back is turned." James frowned. He slowly started twisting the Poliwhirl's arm.

"Fuck!" He swore. The Poliwhirl pokemorph tried to break his arm free, but was caught in James' grip. "Let go_aaaah_!" It cried, as James twisted his arm more. He was forced to turn around. James let go, and kicked him in the rear, sending him sprawling to the ground. "I'll kill you fat ass." The Poliwhirl pokemorph grumbled.

"Piss off." James told the Poliwhirl. He and Cassidy walked back towards the classroom, leaving the Poliwhirl and gang in the hall. The two sat themselves into desks beside each other. James laid a hand on Cassidy's shoulder.

"I'm really proud of you for standing up for yourself." James told her. Cassidy smiled back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "But my hand hurts from punching him." She shook out her hand, and laid it on the table.

"Maybe you should take it easy next time." James laughed. "I bet his hard head really injured your hand."

"Listen James, thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do that without you." She told him. James smiled, but his smile faded when the teacher walked into the room. He walked to his desk without even acknowledging that the two were there. He had what looked like a cast over his nose.

_-5 minutes later-_

"Hi Cassidy!" Several girls called out while entering the class. The five walked towards James and Cassidy.

"What the teacher said to you wasn't nice." A female Loppuny said, standing in front of the two.

"Yeah, I like, totally hate him for, like, ever." Another girl said, standing next to the Lopunny.

"He's a meanie!" A Roselia exclaimed, and stood near the others, not being tall enough to really be seen.

"None of us knew either." A pokemorph Luxio said solemnly.

"That was uncalled for." Another girl said.

"You should hang out with us!" They all exclaimed at once. They jumped when they said it, causing their breasts to bounce. James was pretty sure that if he were in an anime, his nose would be bleeding non-stop. However, the tone they said it in caused James to cringe back.

"Please!" They begged. The Lopunny grabbed Cassidy's hand, and started to tug her away from James.

"But," Cassidy began, "is-isn't James coming?" They all laughed.

"Of course not!" A girl exclaimed.

"He's a boy!" The Roselia exclaimed. They started dragging her towards another set of tables, and they grabbed a sixth one as well.

James sat there utterly confused as they put her into a chair, and started chatting with her as if they had known her for their entire lives. James watched Cassidy as she started blushing, and fidgeting.

"So, have you ever had sex?" One of the girls asked loudly. James heard it from his side of the room.

Cassidy turned her head towards James and mouthed the words _Help Me!_

~{o}~{o}~

"Pop quiz!" The teacher shouted, waving around a stack of papers like a maniac. The entire class groaned as he started handing out tests to everyone. James watched as all the pokemon were lead out of the room, going to get a verbal test.

Cassidy glanced over her shoulder at James once more. He waved to her, and she waved back.

_Smack!_

A test was slammed down onto his desk. James looked at the test, and sighed in defeat.

1) What is the capital of Johto?

2) How many miles/kilometers is Unova from Hoenn?

3) How many times has Johto sent someone to space?

4) How long will it take for a Slowpoke to crawl around the world?

_"Half of these have nothing to do with social!" _James exclaimed mentally. He flipped to the back page.

50) How many times has Sonic the Hedgehog thwarted Dr. Eggman?

_"What the hell!?" _James shouted mentally. _"How do they know about that? Do they have their own version?"_

37) What is the 5,716th digit of Pi?

_"Fuck me." _James sighed mentally.

~{o}~{o}~

"Well, almost all of you got above ninety percent!" The teacher exclaimed happily. "However, there are some of you," The teacher said, looking at James, and then at Cassidy, "that need to study _a lot._"

"How could some people not know how many times Sonic has defeated Dr. Eggman?" Someone whispered. "It's obviously-"

"Shush your face hole." The teacher told them. The person snapped their jaw shut, making a loud clack. "Now, I will call up everybody that got one hundred percent on their quiz. Lola."

The Lopunny that dragged Cassidy away walked to the front.

"Diana." The teacher called.

A different girl walked up to the front.

"Laura."

One of the girls Cassidy was with went up.

The teacher kept calling out names, each one had perfect marks. The teacher then walked around the classroom, and started handing back papers to those who didn't get perfect marks. There were only five in total, counting Cassidy and James.

The bell rand for class to be over. Cassidy left the group of girls, and made her way towards James, weaving in and out of people heading for the exit. She stood by his desk, and James stood up as well.

"So, how did you do?" James sighed. He and Cassidy walked out the door, and started heading towards a stairwell.

"Terrible." Cassidy sighed. "I got seventy-one percent." James laughed, and Cassidy felt hurt.

"Seventy-one is terrible?" He asked while trying not to laugh. "I got twenty-three percent!"

"Oh." Cassidy responded. Suddenly, she didn't feel so bad about her mark.

The two walked down the stairs to the first floor. They turned right after getting off the stairs, and started down another hallway. They walked for about two minutes, and then turned left, entering one of the gyms. The two walked past huge rows of balance beams, climbing walls, and other weird setups. They sat down on the floor, and waited for the others.

"First day and you don't have gym clothes. Not the best way to make a first impression." The gym teacher said, exiting his office. He looked at them seriously, and then burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding!" He chuckled. "You should have seen your faces! You were all like "Aaaaah! What's he going to do to us?"" The teacher stood in front of the several students sitting there. "My name is Mr. Mann, but I'll tell you this in about five minutes."

_-About 5 Minutes Later-_

"My name is Mr. Mann." He announced to the entire gym class. "I had a substitute yesterday, so you should all know what we're doing today." Mr. Mann climbed up the bleachers, and stood up at the top. "An obstacle course!" He exclaimed. "Half of you get dodge balls, half of you get to the start! The ones with dodge balls climb onto the bleachers!"

The half of the class that was running the course went towards the start. They all lined up, Cassidy and James included.

"Runners! On your marks!"

"Good luck!" Cynthia called from the front.

"Get set!"

"You'll need it." Kyle replied.

"Go!"

It wasn't as exciting as the teacher made it sound. They all went from a line up. The moment the person in front of them went, they had to go as well. People on the bleachers were hurling dodge balls rapidly, and the teacher went around the course, throwing them back to the bleachers.

Cassidy ran along the balance beam with ease, and James with a little less grace. Kyle tripped on the beam, and Cynthia ran along it easily. The four ducked behind a large mat that was used for a wall.

"Out of my way!" Kyle exclaimed, shoving James to the side. Kyle raced ahead, and got beaned in the head with a dodge ball.

"Fuck." Kyle swore, and trudged back towards the starting position.

Several people raced forwards, and started crawling under benches, trying to get to the other side. Several people were hit by dodge balls, and had to restart.

Cassidy, Cynthia, and Marco quickly went under the benches, and crawled out just as quick. Garth's fin kept bumping into the benches, and forced him to restart. James managed to crawl under them as well, but not as quickly. He ran towards a hockey net that was set up as a wall to protect the runners from the dodge balls. There were several people milling around behind it, waiting for someone to go as bait.

"Go!" Cynthia shouted. She bolted ahead of the group, and raced towards the next net that was set up. Several people followed her example, and raced forwards. Some of the people passed her, and raced towards the spring board. Someone jumped, and caught their face on the wall they had to scale. They walked towards the start, holding their bleeding nose. The wall was ten feet tall.

James booked it for the spring board. He ran past the three nets, and leaped at the spring board. James flew off the spring board, and his hands caught the edge of the wall. The pulled himself up, and dropped onto a large mat on the other side, hidden by another mat.

Cassidy dropped down next to James, landing softly. Cynthia also made it over the wall, and fell face first onto the mat.

Marco stood at the top of the wall, and crouched down to jump.

_Thwack!_

Marco was struck in the side of the face with a ball. He fell onto the mat and groaned. He slowly got up, and made his way back towards the start.

"It's just the three of us." Cynthia said to James and Cassidy.

"Yeah, and the fifteen other people behind us." James responded as another person vaulted the wall.

"Three." Started Cynthia.

"Two." Cassidy continued.

"One." James finished.

The three raced towards the mat at the end of the gym. All they had to do was touch it, and they would be done. Cynthia started to get a lead on the group. She bolted forwards, passing James and Cassidy. She was almost there!

_Thwack!_

Cynthia was hit in the arm. She immediately stopped, and slumped back towards the start, her victory only meters before her.

James was running along side Cassidy. He was on her left side, unintentionally blocking her from the dodge balls, as the bleachers were on their right. James ducked as a ball flew right over his head. He could feel the air tickle the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Crap!" James exclaimed. He and Cassidy ran faster, motivated by the high speed projectiles being hurled at them.

_Whap!_

A ball hit James in the leg, knocking him off balance, and sending him crashing to the floor. James felt a sharp pain shoot through his knee when he hit the floor. He lay there, his knee in absolute pain. He could feel it slowly repairing from underneath his skin, the unidentified DNA going to work.

Cassidy watched as James tumbled to the floor. She glanced behind her, and he wasn't getting up. Now spurred on by worry, she bolted towards the mat that was only feet from her. She leaped towards it, and was inches from victory.

_Smack!_

Cassidy was hit in the side. She fell onto the mat, and sighed.

_"So close!" _She thought. She crawled off the mat, and started walking towards James.

"Are you alright?" She asked. James sat up, and started moving his leg.

"Yeah, I just banged my knee. I'll be fine." He reassured her. He stood up, cringing slightly, and limped towards the start, ready for round two.

~{o}~{o}~

"Most items in the world are manufactured by Sliph co." The teacher told the class, showing an image on the logo on the white board.

James had managed to make it through the entire gym class without too much trouble. Sure he had tripped on the balance beam, and hit his crotch, but that was two hours ago. Cassidy, Cynthia, Marco, and Kyle had managed to finish the course, followed by several other people.

After gym, they went to the cafeteria to get lunch. It was a quiet lunch for most of them. Cassidy, however, was dragged off by the group of girls again, and had lunch with them.

"James!" Cassidy whispered. "Pay attention!"

Jame's attention snapped back towards the front of the room. The teacher was going on about what type of pokeball did what.

_"Great..." _James sighed mentally. _"Only three more hours of this!" _Even mentally, his sarcasm was strong.

~{o}~{o}~

The bell rang for the end of class. James woke from his rather peaceful sleep with a start. Grumbling, he stood up, and started making his way for the door. Cassidy fell into step beside him.

"What's wrong?" Cassidy asked, noticing the way he was slumped forwards.

"Nothing..." James groaned. "Just woke from a nice nap is all." The two made their way downstairs, and after a minute, they walked into Shade's room. They were greeted by "The Doctor" and led to the back of the room.

"James," the teacher said once they were within a close enough distance, "Shade has been puy into solitary classes for a day."

"What!? Why!?" James and Cassidy exclaimed simultaneously. The teacher sighed, and beckoned Shade out from behind a structure.

"She bit another student." The teacher sighed. "He was sitting quietly at his desk, and she bit him on the arm."

"That's not true!" Shade exclaimed. "He was hurting my friend!"

"Shade, it's not nice to lie." The teacher told her. Shade sighed in defeat.

"We'll take care of it." James told the teacher. She just nodded, and waved them away.

James carried Shade, while Cassidy walked beside the two. They walked silently down the hallways, passing by people and pokemon alike. They made their way into the lobby, and then exited through the front moment they stepped outside, James set Shade on the ground.

"What happened?" James asked.

"This mean kid was kicking a girl under the table, and was calling her mean names! He also started scribbling on her paper, and said he would hurt her if she told the teacher!" Shade said. She seemed like she was almost ready to cry. "You believe me, right?"

"Of course we believe you Shade." Cassidy reassured her. Shade smiled happily, and bounced around.

"Next time you should tell the teacher instead of biting him." James told her. Shade nodded.

Cassidy, Shade, and James waited about a minute before Marco, Cynthia, and Garth managed to escape the horde of students, and exited the school.

"Sorry we're late." Marco apologized, walking up to the three. "Lance was flirting with girls, Cynthia included." Marco stopped several feet from James, and shook his head. "Honestly, what is it about him that girls like? Is it his phony accent? Is it because his hair is red?"

"I duuno." James said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's go!" Cynthia exclaimed. She bolted down the sidewalk, tearing towards the pokemon center that was a few minutes away.

"Not again." Garth sighed.

~{o}~{o}~

The instant James opened the door, Cynthia ran towards her room, and slammed the door closed.

"Weird..." Marco wondered. They all walked through the door, and James closed it behind them, locking it. He threw the keys onto the counter, and then walked over to the table. He picked up the box of pencil crayons that Cassidy had 'borrowed', as well as a blank sheet of paper. He walked towards his and Cassidy's room, and Cassidy followed. He rolled up the sleeping bag, and moved it to the side. He laid on the floor, and Cassidy laid beside him.

"Alright," James said, laying down a sheet of paper, "I know that you know the basics, and can read already, so I'm going to skip the very basics." James told Cassidy.

"Um... Can I show you what I can do?" She asked tentatively. James nodded, and moved to the side, letting her take over. She started writing rapidly on the sheet, tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth as she concentrated. After about a minute of writing, she handed James the paper. "Done." She announced.

"You... You just wrote out the entire alphabet, a word for each, and... and wrote how each letter sounds..." James breathed. "That... That's amazing."

"R-really?" Cassidy asked, her tail wagging happily.

"Absolutely!" James exclaimed, handing her the paper. "Let's make some words, and then we'll start sounding them out."

"Alright!" Cassidy said eagerly. She started writing on the sheet, tongue out once again. Her tail was wagging happily, and whacked James on the side several times. James suddenly reached out, and grabbed her tail.

Cassidy gave a faint "eep" of surprise, her tail twitching in his hands.

"It's so poofy. What's it like having a tail?" James asked her, stroking the length of it with one hand. Cassidy shuddered every time he did that, her tail started twitching erratically.

"I mean, I wouldn't know." James said, remembering last night's dream. "But is it some thing you can consciously control, or is it something else?"

"Please let go." Cassidy whined. James didn't hear her. He kept stroking her bushy tail.

"How well can you control it? Is it like an arm, or is it like your nose? Where you can control it a lot, or only with practice?" James kept stroking her tail.

**_Garth _**walked towards Cassidy and James' room. He was bored, and decided to go see what they were doing. He stopped at the closed door, and raised his arm to knock.

"James! That's sensitive!" Cassidy screamed. Garth turned around, eyes wide, and decided to leave the two alone for today.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hello! Guess what? I got the flu, yay! I cannot talk, my skin is sensitive, I get dizzy when I wake up, and bright lights hurt. Woo! Anyways, I just helped push one of my neighbors trucks out of the snow. It was about 1 1/4 feet, which isn't mush compared to two meters... I hate winter.  
><strong>_

_**Anyways, about the chapter! I decided to give Cassidy a chance to fight back, as well as my usual shenanigans. You know... Adding an antagonist every 2 paragraphs... I sort of suck at writing...**_

_**I re-named the FNaF story to something that wasn't already taken, woo!**_

_**I'm running out of things to talk about... Oops. I had this entire note to you guys/girls planned out, but that hasn't helped me at all. My brain just decided to trash the entire note while I wasn't looking. ...I don't know how I feel about that...**_

_**So, I guess that's it...? I'm sort of awkward in social situations, like talking to a large group of people, or to the 300 or so people that will read this within 3 hours of posting... Oops?**_

_**Thanks**_

_**InfamousVenous**_


End file.
